Coming Together
by DayDreamer6
Summary: @@@ Resubmitted with all parts under one title @@@ : Webb is given an assignment to escort an American home from Jordan. This person becomes a new member of JAG at Adm. Chegwidden's request.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Coming Together I: Going Home

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Romance, Angst [Webb/Other]

****

Classification: Story 

****

Spoilers: None, but in upcoming stories -- Retreat, Hell, Webb of Lies, Exculpatory Evidence, Hero Worship 

****

Added: 09/13/02

****

Summary: Webb is given an assignment to escort an American home from Jordan. This person becomes a new member of JAG at Adm. Chegwidden's request.

****

1900 Zulu (Jordan time, 5pm)

King Hussain's Palace

Jordan (Middle East)

Elizabeth sat quietly in her room, alternately stirring into space and praying. Her world was about to change drastically with barely a day's notice. She had been so happy living in Jordan. King Hussain, Prince Raje, and Secretary Ramir had become her family, her best friends. They all knew that one day she would return home, but leaving now was unplanned and wholly unexpected for all of them. 

She was trying hard to keep her spirits up, but the heaviness was almost getting the best of her. The King, Raje, and Ramir all reflected the same sadness. She hadn't had much time with them today because they were all trying to carry out their normal daily activities so as not to alert anyone of her impending departure. The four of them had stayed up late the night before, reminiscing, laughing, and saying good-bye without voicing the words. How they had managed to hold back the tears was beyond her. There was an unwavering bond of love and respect between them that transcended their obvious differences, and they somehow knew that that would never change.

She looked around her beautifully decorated room and smiled. She had lived in the King's home for eight years. Through the years, her quarters had slowly been transformed into what could only be described as a luxury suite. Raje, Ramir and King Hussain had all ordered different items for her whenever they felt the urge since she never asked for anything. They had impeccable taste and loved giving gifts. They spoiled her. But the things that they had given her didn't compare to the love and friendship that they shared. They were each father/brother/friend all wrapped up together and she would miss them.

Ramir stood at the door watching her for a moment. He wished there were some way to change things so that she could stay, but it was no longer safe for her. They would not risk a repeat of what had happened six years ago. Normally Ramir stood tall and proud, his 6'4" frame towering above most men. But now, he was tired and sad.

"Elizabeth, come, it is time." said Ramir softly.

"He has arrived?" asked Elizabeth, needlessly.

"Yes, he has been here for several hours."

"Hours? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"We wanted to give you time to rest. We were all awake until the early hours. And we had things to discuss with him before we entrusted you to him."

Knowing the three of them, the' things to discuss' was the main reason that they had not told her that the escort from the United States had arrived. 

"Ramir…" Elizabeth said, almost in tears.

"I know. " said Ramir, and held out his hand.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, walked forward, and placed her hand in his. They walked down the hall and through the atrium to the main receiving room. They walked slowly, but unfaltering. Elizabeth was sure that her leaving now was God's will, so she was prepared to face her new life with the same commitment to listening to and obeying Him that she had lived her life by in Jordan. And that hadn't been difficult, though she had been an American Christian living in a Muslim household.

Ramir opened the door to the Great Room and allowed Elizabeth to precede him. King Hussain and Prince Raje were standing near the far entrance speaking in low tones with a man. They all looked up as Secretary Ramir and Elizabeth entered. Elizabeth looked at the American just as he looked up at her and she stopped. 

"Elizabeth?" asked Ramir.

Elizabeth didn't hear him, nor was she aware that she had stopped walking. She was still staring at the American and he was staring at her. 

Clayton Webb forgot what he was about to say next. He had looked at the woman that he was to escort home (by order of the State Department upon King Hussain's request) and his thoughts had deserted him. Slowly, he became aware that she was staring at him just as intently. It was like he knew her, had know her for a long time. Or maybe he had been waiting for her for a long time.

King Hussain, Prince Raje, and Secretary Ramir looked from one to the other, and then looked again. A small smile spread across each of their faces and they visibly relaxed. The King secretly gave a small shake of his head to signal the other two not to comment, and then they all cleared their faces and walked forward. 

"Elizabeth, let me introduce you to the gentleman that will see you home," said King Hussain.

"This is Clayton Webb, he works for your State Department. Mr. Webb, I would like for you to meet Ms. Elizabeth Halliton."

They just stared at each other, but slowly came out of their daze. Elizabeth knew him. They had never met, but she felt like she had know him for a long time. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she was sure that he felt the same way. It was in his eyes, the way he looked at her; and he didn't try to hide it. She immediately liked him for that. He had a quiet, but sure way about himself. And if she had to quess, she would say that he didn't miss much but he wasn't obvious. She liked his bearing. A lot.

Clayton recovered first, "Ms. Halliton, I'm pleased to meet you." He walked forward with his hand outstretched.

"Hello, Mr. Webb. Please call me Elizabeth," she said, shaking his hand. 

He didn't immediately let go, but she didn't notice. 

"Thank you, Elizabeth, and it's Clay."

They stood there holding hands, looking at each other. Elizabeth felt that he somehow knew just what she was thinking and feeling. It was so strange, yet comfortable. Suddenly she was at ease with going home. 

Clay felt that they were speaking without talking. And he didn't want to stop. She was the one. He liked her. She spoke quietly, but confidently, and she didn't hide from him. Her eyes were very intelligent and he knew that she didn't miss much, though she wasn't bold in revealing that. He liked her, yes.

They finally dropped hands and turned to face the others. They were all standing there, legs apart, arms folded across their chests, with questioning looks on their faces. Elizabeth and Clay looked at them, looked at each other, and then back at the King, Raje, and Ramir as if to say "Is something wrong?"

Clay turned to Elizabeth and said, "Elizabeth, I'm afraid we have to leave immediately. We are taking a somewhat convoluted journey home, and I've arranged transport at various locations. We have a pretty strict schedule to keep."

"I understand."

Elizabeth went to the King. They kissed on the cheeks and hugged each other. She repeated the same parting with Prince Raje and Secretary Ramir.

"We will send your things soon, Elizabeth, including your library," said Raje with a sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm going to leave now, while I can," said Elizabeth, with tears in her voice.

"Yes, you must," said King Hussain, holding back tears.

Elizabeth and Clay walked out of the Great Room, into the long hall, and out the side entrance. Anyone looking on would have wondered why the three men inside did not see them to their car. But Elizabeth understood, as did Clay.

****

1400 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

(Earlier the same day) 

"Where's Rabb?" asked Adm. Chegwidden.

"Right here, Sir," said Rabb as he quickly entered the room and took a seat across from Mac.

"Staff meetings begin at 0900 sharp, Commander, not one minute after."

"Yes, sir."

"First order of business, case assignments. A petty officer Roelle is accussed of negligence in a mishap aboard the USS Stingray. The mishap almost cost 3 submariners their lives, but luckily all turned out well. Col. MacKenzie, you and Lt. Roberts will investigate. The Stingray is scheduled to dock in Norfolk in five days. The two of you will board the sub in the Atlantic and stay onboard until it docks; hopefully you can conclude your investigation by then; if not, the crew will all remain onboard until you're done. I do not expect you to rush this investigation, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

The admiral continued with handing out the assignments, and just as everyone was preparing to leave he held them back.

"One last item to discuss," said the Admiral while leaning back and removing his glasses. " We are getting a new addition to JAG. Her name is Elizabeth Halliton and she will join us in approximately four weeks."

Everyone looked at the Admiral with surprise. "Is she Navy or Marine, Admiral?" asked Harm, smiling at Mac.

"Neither, she's civilian," replied the Admiral.

"A civilian, sir?" asked Lt. Sims.

"Yes, a civilian."

"Is she an attorney, sir, " asked Lt. Roberts.

"Yes, she's an attorney."

"Most civilians have a specialty; what is Ms. Halliton's specialty, Admiral?" asked Col. MacKenzie.

"That's a good question, but I don't believe she has a specialty. A bit of background, Ms. Halliton is a native of Oklahoma, but she's lived in Jordan for the past 10 years where she's been a legal advisor to the King of Jordan on U.S. law. She began working for the King 8 1/2 years ago while still in her second year of law school. She obtained her law degree over the internet from Columbia University …"

"Excuse me, Sir, did you say she obtained her law degree over the internet?" asked Lt. Singer, interrupting the Admiral.

"Yes, I did," replied the Admiral, knowing what they were thinking.

Everyone laughed, believing he joked. When they realized it was no joke, they laughed even harder. 

"That's enough, people," Adm. Chegwidden said with patient authority.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Excuse us, Sir."

"As I was saying, Ms. Halliton graduated from Columbia and has been working for the King of Jordan ever since. This past year she became an employee of our State Department upon the President's insistance, though continuing to work in the Jordan government in the same capacity. Tensions have risen in Jordan and it has been decided that it is best that she return to the States."

"Sir, why is she coming to JAG and not the State Department?" asked Harm.

"Actually, Commander, she'll work for the State Department as well as JAG. Let me explain; the U.S. and Jordan have maintained a very good relationship these past 10 years. Our government wasreluctant to acknowledge that this was largely due to the fact that the King of Jordan has had someone inhouse acting as an advisor on all aspects of U.S. law, to include military law. But they changed their minds on that score about three two years ago. It helps to smooth negotiations and talks when each side understands each other – or at the very least when one side understands the other.

"The State Department would like to see the U.S. develop the same relationship with other foreign governments. With that intent, they have employed Ms. Halliton as a legal advisor to foreign governments. However, it's not exactly a full time job right now. They initially offered her an ambassadorship, but she promptly turned that down. I believe her reply was that she is a lawyer, and her plans are to practice law. Not wanting to let her go, they laid their cards on the table regarding the new position, but again she turned them down. It was she who pointed out that what they were offering was not a full time commitment. I learned of the situation and suggested she work for me when she isn't on assignment with the State Department. The State Department liked the idea; I also liked the idea." 'Not to mention State's paying 2/3 of her salary', added AJ to himself.

"Sir, what will she do here?" asked Cmdr. Turner.

"Right, sir, has she tried many cases?" asked Lt. Singer.

"As a legal advisor, she hasn't had much opportunity to be in the courtroom."

"Sooo, how many cases has she tried, Sir?" asked Lt. Roberts.

Pausing for a moment, the Admiral looked around the room. "None. That will be all. Dismissed," he replied while standing, cutting off further speculation.

****

1700 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Everyone had a busy day and didn't get a chance to discuss the news until lunch. The usual crew met at the deli around the corner. A few minutes later, Lt. Singer joined them.

"So, an internet education, maybe she plans to specialize in internet law," was Lt. Singer's opening remarks with a 'touch' of sarcasm.

"Maybe, it is a growing area of law," replied Col. Mackenzie with a smile.

"Yea, but Ma'am, have you seen much need for that specialty in the Navy? asked Lt. Roberts jokingly.

"It doesn't really matter, because one thing is obvious – the Admiral wants her here," noted Cmdr. Rabb.

"I agree," from Cmdr. Turner. "I don't think the Admiral would have volunteered to have her work here if he didn't think she would be of service."

"Maybe he didn't have a choice, since the State Department didn't want to let her go," said Lt. Singer. "Seems to me they were the ones trying to please her."

But Cmdr. Rabb pointed out, "The Admiral isn't a person to be coerced into anything."

"No, Harm, but he does have superiors that he has to answer to," noted Col. MacKenzie.

"I know, but he didn't say that the State Department placed her here; he said that he suggested it."

"I wonder what she's like. The Admiral didn't give us much on her," Lt. Sims observed.

Harm replied, "I get the feeling that was deliberate, but I guess we'll find out in four weeks." 

****

0600 

The Watertown Apts.

Washington, D.C.

(Monday, 4 weeks later)

Elizabeth sipped her juice as she finished her morning studying. She usually read her Bible in the early morning and today was no different. She was excited and a little nervous about reporting to JAG today. The past three weeks had been hectic. Debriefing after debriefing, though they were called 'introductions'. She had met everyone from the President to the Attorney General, not to mention this and that Senator and Congressperson. She was happy to hear that she would report directly to the Secretary of State, Cameron Morgan. She liked him, he was a straightforward man and they had had a mutual respect for the other.

As she began getting ready for the day, she looked around her bedroom and noted that she liked her apartment, but she didn't feel at home. Maybe that had something to do with the fact tht she hadn't unpacked or bought furniture. She had clothes in the closet, toiletries in the bathroom, and a set of mattresses in her bedroom, minus one bed. She had glasses and one non-stick vegetable steamer/skillet/pot in the kitchen. Her things had arrived from Jordan last week, but she couldn't bring herself to open the boxes and crates just yet. She had left the family and life that she had known for the past 10 years and she knew that being reminded of that right now would be her undoing. There were many boxes and crates; she really wasn't sure what they all contained. She knew that the crates probably contained her extensive law library. Thanks to Clayton Webb, she had an apartment that had a room equipped to serve as a library.

Clayton Webb…No, she couldn't think about him right now or she would definitely be late. Everytime she thought about their trip home, she lost track of time. They hadn't talked since the trip because she had been so busy. Her evenings were spent looking for a church home and getting to know her way around D.C. via buses and cabs. Her days, well, let's just say she knew Capital Hill pretty well now. But Mr. Webb was picking her up today to take her to JAG. She didn't know what to expect, really. She knew that they would eventually talk and that kept her patient. The trip home would probably have appeared strange to others. They hadn't talked much, but it had been like they hadn't needed to. And then there was that kiss….

Elizabeth decided to dress in a dark blue Chanel suit, two inch heels, and wear her hair up. She was medium height, 5'5'', and had a slim but curvaceous build. The suit fit well but wasn't at all tight, and the skirt fell just below the knees. Her hair was long, almost midway down her back. She had had to take special care of her hair when she lived in Jordan because the sand and dry climate was not kind. And there hadn't been an abundant supply of hair-care products for African-Americans. She no longer permed her hair, but used a special treatment that achieved the same straightening effect with longer lasting, better results. Ramir's wife had taught her how to care for her hair years ago.

(2 hours later, the doorbell rings.)

Elizabeth took a deep breath and went and opened the door. She looked at Webb, neither of them speaking at first.

"Good morning, Clay."

"Good morning. Are you settling in okay?"

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to thank you for finding the apartment for me. It's exactly what I would have chosen myself. Spacious, a nice view, two bedrooms, and a library."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Shall we go? I'll just get my purse."

"Of course."

"Will you tell me more about Adm. Chegwidden? I would have liked to meet him before reporting to work, but everything has been so hectic."

Clay helped her into his non-descript, black sedan. Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at him, smiling, when she saw the car. Clay smiled back. 

Getting into the car and buckling up, Clay said, "Don't worry, the Admiral understands. AJ Chegwidden is a straight-up kind of man and his people like and respect him. But he's no push-over. He demands that his attorneys operate with good character and integrity, just as he does."

"What else would you expect from an ex-Seal?"

"Exactly. You'll meet the others today, also. They're a pretty good group. I've worked with Cmdr. Rabb and Col. Mackenzie several times, as well as the Admiral. Nervous about meeting them?" he asked, with a glance at her.

"Maybe. The Admiral sounds like a good man. I'm still surprised that he would hire me without having met me. I look forward to talking with him. You seem to like them. Are they all friends of yours?"

"I guess you could say we're friends; we're all on the same side."

Elizabeth gave Clay a questioning look, "Now, what kind of answer is that, Mr. Webb?"

"What do you mean?"

"Translated, I would say your answer suggests that you don't let people get too close. But I'm guessing they are your friends. Not that I'm judging you. I don't necessarily think of everyone that I know as a personal friend. Before I became friends with King Hussain, Prince Raje, and Secretary Ramir I don't think I fully appreciated what it meant to be a friend, or to have a friend."

Clay thought to himself, 'she's good at reading people.' It made him uneasy for a moment but then he decided that he wanted her to know him. He didn't want to hide from her or have her hiding from him. Remembering their first meeting and the trip from Jordan, he knew that they still had that same openness with each other. The next moment he was thinking maybe he was putting too much into this. Maybe it was all in his head, just the way he felt about her. That thought actually made him feel ill. 

"Thanks for taking me in today," Elizabeth continued. "I plan to car shop Thursday and Friday, but in the meantime, I'll take the bus and cabs."

"You won't have to take the bus; the State Department is delivering a loner car to you later today. And if you need help buying a car, let me know. No, wait. I'm sorry, I'll be out of the country Thursday and Friday."

"That's okay. You've done plenty for me. So, where are you off to? Escorting another expatriate home?"

"No, just other business for State."

Elizabeth thought, 'Now that was definitely avoidance. He didn't answer the question, either one – where he's going or what he's going to do'.

"By the way, you look very nice," said Clay.

"Thank you. Glad you noticed," teased Elizabeth.

"I noticed," Clay said, looking at her and smiling lightly. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. He had seen her at the State Department a few times and his heart had always skipped a beat and made him smile.

****

1230 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Adm. Chegwidden had arrived at the office early, but he could hear others stirring in the bullpen. He was sure he had heard Cmdrs. Rabb and Turner, and yes, Col. Mackenzie also. Pretty soon he heard the Roberts and Lt. Singer, and even his yeoman had arrived. He chuckled to himself, thinking they were all in early since the civilian attorney would arrive today.

AJ had Ms. Halliton's personnel file on his desk reading it again, but he put it away just in case anyone walked in. He had made it a point not to mention everything that he had learned about Ms. Halliton, though it hadn't been easy avoiding direct questions. He wanted them to form their own opinions. In the staff meeting the week before they had asked about her again and he had said little. Just that he expected them to make her feel welcome and to give her whatever assistance she would need. Questions were asked about Elizabeth handling cases, and he had told them that she would try cases, second chairing for a while until she was settled in and comfortable with courtroom procedures.

He walked into the break room where everyone had gathered waiting for their first cup of coffee. 'Good mornings' were said all around as everyone pretended that it was usual for them to be in so early. Finally Lt. Singer spoke up and asked if today was the day that the civilian attorney would arrive. 

"Yes, she should be in today, probably in the next 30 minutes. I trust you all will make her feel welcome and show her the ropes?" queried the Admiral.

"Of course, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, carry on."

The Admiral went back to his office with a grin on his face. He had to admit it, he was excited about the new arrival. He had the feeling that she would be an outstanding attorney. He was much impressed with her breath of knowledge and the work that she had done in Jordan. Secretary of State Cameron Morgan was a good friend of his, and from everything that the Secretary had told him, he knew that she was very knowledgeable in military law, as well as criminal, tax, corporate, and family law.

By 0800 everyone had arrived at JAG. The Admiral had gone to each of his senior officers and spoken with them on some matter or the other, killing time until Ms. Halliton arrived. At 0835, the Admiral, Rabb, Turner, and MacKenzie were talking near his office when Clayton Webb and Elizabeth Halliton walked in. Elizabeth did a quick look around the room before her eyes settled on the Admiral. She smiled, immediately knowing who he was even before she saw his ensignia. She and Clay had not been noticed right away so they walked further into the room, Clay leading her to the Admiral and his group. The Admiral looked up, smiled and came forward to meet them.

Clay greeted him, "Good morning, Admiral." 

"'Morning, Clay."

"Admiral, I would like for you to meet Elizabeth Halliton. Elizabeth, Adm. AJ Chegwidden."

"Good morning, Admiral. It's nice to finally meet you," smiled Elizabeth, offering the Admiral her hand.

"Good morning, Ms. Halliton. It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet. I've heard a lot about you."

The others gave Adm. Chegwidden a curious look, thinking he could have shared some of that information with them.

"It couldn't have been a lot, sir; there isn't much to tell," replied Elizabeth, laughing softly.

AJ laughed and turned to his officers. "Let me introduce you to my senior officers. This is Col. Sarah MacKenzie, Marine Corps; Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Navy, and Cmdr. Sturgis Turner, Navy."

Mac shook hands, saying "Hello, and it's Mac."

"Hello, and you can call me Elizabeth."

Harm offered his hand next, "Nice to meet you, it's Harm."

"Hello, Harm," said Elizabeth. "It's Elizabeth." 

"Ms. Halliton, it's nice to meet you. Call me Sturgis."

"Thanks, Sturgis, and it's nice to meet you as well. Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Well, Ms. Halliton, I hope you're enjoying being back in the States. Have you gotten settled in okay?"

"I'm getting there, Admiral. But mostly I've been involved in lots of debriefings…excuse me, I mean 'meetings', joked Elizabeth, smiling sideways at Clay.

Clay gave her a quirky smile and a slight roll of the eyes, knowing she was joking at his expense. Adm. Chegwidden and the officers laughed, knowing that 'debriefings' were exactly what she'd gone through.

"We have a 0900 staff meeting and you'll get to meet the other officers at that time. You and I can talk in my office after the meeting and I'll have someone showing you around most of the day, but you'll meet the rest of the JAG crew as well."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, Admiral, I'll leave Ms. Halliton with you," said Clay. He turned to Elizabeth then and said, "Elizabeth, I will see you at the State Department, no doubt. But if you need anything, just give me a call, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr. Webb, I will," replied Elizabeth. She got the feeling he was saying goodbye, and not just for the moment. He turned and walked toward the entrance of the bullpen. Elizabeth turned back to the Admiral.

"Let's go into my office, Elizabeth."

"Yes, sir, but may I have a moment?"

"Of course."

"Excuse me." 

She turned toward Webb who was almost at the entrance, and called him, "Mr. Webb?" Webb turned around and Elizabeth walked over to him. 

Speaking in a low voice so that only he would hear, Elizabeth said, "You're not seriously going to walk out of here as if there's nothing between us, are you?"

Clay knew what she meant and wasn't at all surprised that she had known his thoughts; but he had given it a lot of thought. He didn't want to count on anything developing between them, despite how he felt about her. Her world had been turned upside down without warning and he didn't know if she truly felt the way he did or if she had just been dependant upon him in an emotional way. 

"You need to get your bearings and find your place here. I know that it hasn't been easy for you to start all over after leaving your home and friends the way that you did. But I'm sure that you'll do well, both here and at State. You don't need me."

Elizabeth looked at him thoughtfully, then lightly shook her head in agreement, saying, "I see. So, I was or am this distraught, fragile female that has had her life turned upside down and I just needed you for temporary emotional support. Is that about right?"

"Yes," said Clay, looking her straight in the eyes. Both were careful to keep their expressions neutral since others were watching. 

Clay broke eye contact, but then looked back at her and said "But, if you feel the same way in, say, four months, give me a call."

Elizabeth looked in his eyes without commenting for several seconds. Then she said, "You are right about one thing. I do need to get my bearings here. But, Mr. Webb, I'm not in the habit of calling up men. So, if you don't call me in four months…." she told him with a raised eyebrow and slight nod of her head.

"But in case you don't make that call, let me thank you now. I truly do appreciate all that you've done for me. And, Clay, I'm not an emotional weakling. Take care."

With that, she walked back to Adm. Chegwidden who waited patiently. Clay looked after her until he realized that Rabb and MacKenzie were curiously watching him. He turned and left the room, on his way back to CIA headquarters.

End of Part I


	2. Introductions

****

Title: Coming Together II: Introductions

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: JAG Story

****

Classification: Story [All of the JAG regulars and Eliz.]

****

Spoilers: A little of 'Exculpatory Evidence' for the introduction of Meredith Cavanaugh.

****

Added: 9-21-02

****

Summary: The new arrival is finally at JAG. 

Elizabeth and the Admiral went to his office for the few minutes remaining before the officer's meeting began. 

"Please, have a seat. Let me officially welcome you to JAG, and tell you that I am pleased that you accepted the position. I imagine this will be quite different from your role in Jordan."

"Thank you, sir. I'm looking forward to working here. I loved working for the King, but every lawyer wants to be in court at some time."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because you'll see plenty of the courtroom here. I wanted to briefly go over the office logistics before the meeting," explained the Admiral. "For now, you'll share an office with Col. Mackenzie. As you can see, we're in the middle of remodeling, adding three offices and enlarging the workroom and breakroom. The crew is just about finished, but it will be another week before they're done. We've knocked out a wall and added quite a bit more space to the area. You'll have the third office on the right."

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll try not to impose on the Colonel too much."

"No, impose. That's why I've placed you with her. Most of the senior officers will be available to help you become acclimated. They're a good bunch and excellent attorneys."

"I'm sure they are. You, Clayton Webb, and Secretary Morgan are all in agreement there," smiled Elizabeth. 

"Yes, amazing as that seems," laughed the Admiral. "Webb and Morgan are good men, friends of mine. You know that Morgan's been boasting that you and he have something in common – Columbia law school."

Laughing, Elizabeth said yes, they had talked for quite a while.

"Webb on the other hand hasn't said much. How have you two gotten along?"

"Fine, Admiral. I haven't seen much of him since the journey home. But he's been very helpful. I didn't have much time to apartment hunt so State allowed me to stay at the Watergate. Webb did the footwork and found a nice apartment for me a couple of weeks ago. I was surprised to say the least, but after I saw the apartment, I loved it and moved in the same day. My things hadn't arrived from Jordan, so moving was merely a matter of packing a suitcase."

"Webb found the apartment?" asked the Admiral, suspiciously, thinking that if Webb was involved, the CIA was possibly involved.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, looking at the Admiral curiously. He seemed surprised, no, suspicious, when he asked. "That surprises you?"

"No, no, not really. Uh, how was the trip home, by the way?" asked the Admiral, changing the subject. He had the impression Elizabeth didn't know that Clayton Webb was CIA. "I heard that you had an extended journey, but I hope the trip wasn't too hard on you."

He changed the subject, noted Elizabeth. "No, the trip was fine. The hardest part was leaving," Elizabeth replied, smiling but with a sad look that AJ noted. 

"You don't have to be brave with me, Elizabeth," AJ told her with sympathy in his voice. "I know that it was hard for you to leave. Clay told me and Cameron that you are very close to the King, his son, and the Secretary."

Elizabeth looked down at her folded hands for a moment before responding. "I'm fine, Admiral, truly," she said, finally looking up at him. "I miss them more than I can say, but I believe I'm where I need to be at this point in my life. "

"Let's talk more after the meeting, when we have more time," said AJ, rising. "I chew them out for being late, it wouldn't due for me to be even a second late. They wouldn't let me live it down," he said laughing. 

They walked into the conference room where the officers waited. Elizabeth saw that three other officers, two female lieutenants and one male lieutenant, accompanied the senior officers. She took a seat at the Admiral's immediate left next to Cmdr. Rabb.

"Lieutenants, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Halliton. Ms. Halliton, Lt. Bud Roberts, Lt. Loren Singer, and Lt. Harriet Sims…Roberts."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Welcome to JAG, Ms. Halliton," said Lt. Roberts, followed by similar greetings from Lts. Sims and Singer.

"Thank you. It's good to be here."

"Ms. Halliton, I'm going to put you on the spot and ask you to tell us a little about yourself. You don't mind, do you?" asked AJ innocently.

Elizabeth looked at the Admiral with a surprised smile, as if to say, 'dare I say yes, I mind?' And the Admiral held back a smile.

"No, sir, I don't mind, especially since I know you plan to have everyone else do the same? " The Admiral smiled and nodded his head. " Well, I don't know what to tell you, really. I'm from a small town in Oklahoma. I attended a local college and shortly after graduating, I moved to Jordan were I've lived for the past 10 years. Not long after arriving in Jordan, I enrolled in law school. I began working for the King of Jordan about a year and a half later and worked for him as a legal advisor in U.S. law for 8 1/2 years. About a year ago, I became an employee of the State Department, and today I'm still an employee of State. That's.. pretty much it."

Adm. Chegwidden looked at Elizabeth thoughtfully for a moment. He was impressed. She could have said a lot more, but she didn't. He decided then that he had made the right decision in not elaborating when his officers had questioned him about her. He turned to Cmdr. Rabb and asked them all to go down the line and tell Elizabeth a little about themselves.

Elizabeth listened to each of them closely (but not in a way that made them uncomfortable), gauging their personalities and their reactions to her. She never made snap decisions about people but she was a good judge of character and had a gift for seeing more than most. She understood right away that no one was particularly excited about her being there, but they weren't openly hostile either. Maybe just a little wary. The senior officers were polite, but reserved, a trait most lawyers shared. The junior officers were also polite. They pretty much followed the others' lead, but told a little more about themselves. No one revealed much more, though, than she could have known just by looking at his or her rank and ribbons. Lts. Roberts and Sims were married and she correctly guessed that they were the only married people in the room.

Elizabeth responded to each of them in turn with a question about something that they had shared. She questioned Rabb about his flying, Turner about being a submariner, Mackenzie about being the only Marine among so many Navy sailors, the Roberts about their son, and Lt. Singer about wanting to be the first female Navy Judge Advocate General. Elizabeth rightly surmised that Lt. Singer was ambitious and that the Lieutenant's comments were meant to warn her off. 

"The first female JAG… That's quite ambitious. But what happens to other females who have the same goal… but outrank you by several stripes?" asked Elizabeth, looking the Lieutenant in the eyes without blinking. 

A decided hush fell on the room with all eyes on Lt. Singer. She dropped her smile and gave Elizabeth a hard stare. Elizabeth looked back without commenting, as if she were truly expecting an answer. None came. Col. Mackenzie, whom the Lieutenant sat next to, began to speak but Singer decided to respond after all.

"I supposed we'll just have to wait and see who wants it the most."

"You mean see who the better Navy or Marine candidate is, don't you? 

"No, Ma'am, I usually say what I mean. I have no doubt that I will be the better candidate," said Lt. Singer.

"Your unwavering confidence is commendable. Good luck to you, Lieutenant," Elizabeth replied in a neutral tone.

Elizabeth was curious as to why the lieutenant felt the need to challenge her since she was a civilian and would never be in the running for JAG. But then she realized that overly ambitious people generally saw everyone as a threat. After the brief histories were done, the Admiral proceeded with the items on the agenda. Everyone reported on cases that were currently open and the Admiral handed down new assignments. Adm. Chegwidden concluded the meeting and told Elizabeth and Col. Mackenzie to come with him to his office. He wanted to make sure that sharing an office would not be a problem, not that he expected either of them to say that it would. The Colonel would show Elizabeth around for the rest of the morning, and introduce her to the other JAG staff. In the afternoon the Admiral would introduce her to the judges and other key people in the building. But first he wanted to speak with Elizabeth alone.

After Col. Mackenzie left the office, the Admiral said, "Now, tell me about leaving Jordan."

"I don't know how much you know?"

"I know that someone had threatened your life, but that's all that I know."

"You know about as much as I do. I don't believe what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, but it isn't common knowledge. There has been an increasing uneasiness in the Jordan government since the President's insistence that I become an employee of the State Department a year ago. Before then, not everyone in their government was pleased with the King's relying on my advice, but the fact was, they had no real reason to complain. Our governments have a very good relationship. But every government has its political foes, and once I became an employee of State, that gave them a reason to cast doubt on the King's leadership. It caused no serious harm because the people of Jordan trust King Hussain. But you'll be surprised to know that the threats against me didn't come from within the government, but from within the King's household. King Hussain and Secretary Ramir weren't sure who was behind the threats, but they had their suspicions. I wasn't told whom they suspected. Five days after they learned of the first threat, the King, Prince Raje, and Ramir talked with me and I learned that they all felt that I should return to the States. I knew then that it had to be serious; they wouldn't have insisted that I leave if they thought that they could protect me. They were as broken up about it as I was. A day and a half later, Mr. Webb arrived and I left. It wasn't announced, and I took nothing with me. As far as anyone looking on could tell, I was simply going out for a casual evening with an American visitor."

"Goodness! I didn't know that you had left so abruptly. That must have been a traumatic experience. I assumed that your leaving was planned, but it sounds like you escaped in the undercover of night."

"That's exactly how I left and I haven't been in contact with anyone since leaving. They insisted that I wait to hear from them."

"Webb never told me that. Neither did Secretary Morgan." I wonder why, thought AJ to himself. He planned to call Cameron as soon as he and Elizabeth had finished their talk.

"I've not talked about it with either of them and neither has broached the subject with me. That could be Clay's influence; he knows how upset I was. I have to say one thing about it all, the State Department couldn't have sent a better person to escort me home. It was a quiet trip and Clay seemed to understand that I needed time to digest what was happening. The first couple of days I spent pretty much in silent prayer, just trying to hold it together. But being sure that what was happening was in God's will, I didn't spend a lot of time grieving. The rest of the trip I spent being aware that Mr. Webb was on the job, and since he was on the job for me, I was on the job. We were always alert to what was happening around us, paying attention to faces and anything out of the ordinary. I wasn't worried, though. Clay seemed to have things all worked out and I trusted that he, with the Lord's hand, would get us home safely."

"I've had my share of frustrations with Clay, but he's a friend and someone you can count on. He loves this country and he's good at what he does. And I agree, State couldn't have sent a better person to get you. 

"How is everything going at home and at the State Department?"

"Home, I'm still trying to get used to calling another place home. Right now, I don't really have much going on at State. I'm in the process of writing a detailed account of my legal activities while in Jordan. Secretary Morgan requested this. He said that they don't have a manual for this sort of thing, and he being anal, likes to have a blueprint to follow. Other than that, I think I've met just about everyone in the President's cabinet," Elizabeth said with a laugh. But in a more serious tone, "Admiral, speaking of State, I want to talk to you about my responsibilities here and at State."

"Yes, I wanted to go over that also. What's on your mind?"

"I know that you, the SecNav, Secretary Morgan and I are going to meet Wednesday, but I wanted to talk to you alone first since I've already talked with the Secretary. It's my understanding that my role at JAG has nothing to do with my work for the State Department. When I'm here, I'm on your time alone, just as any other lawyer in your command. State business is State business; JAG business is JAG business. I don't want you to think that I'm just cooling my heels here. I'm at JAG to serve as an attorney and I take this position seriously. If I had not come to JAG, I would have worked as an attorney somewhere else. 

"I also understand that my responsibilities at the State Department come first, but Secretary Morgan and I are in agreement that 'drop everything and come running' tactics aren't acceptable. I don't see that being an attorney at JAG and a legal advisor to foreign governments for State should put me in a conflicting position, but we all know that anything can happen. I want you to know that that position is something I'll walk away from. I'm a lawyer, not a politician, and it's not my desire to become involved in the politics of either office.

Elizabeth gave the Admiral a direct look and continued, "Secretary Morgan has assured me that you did not offer the position at JAG to appease me, but that this would be a 'real' job. He also indicated that I wouldn't spend my time just counting paperclips. But I don't work for Cameron Morgan when I'm here; I work for you. So, Admiral, I would rather have my assurances come from you. Why am I here and what exactly do you expect from me at JAG?"

AJ liked Elizabeth. He liked the way she came right out and said what was on her mind without being offensive or arrogant. She spoke quietly, and yes, with humility. That probably came from living in a vastly different, male dominated culture for so long. But the Admiral noticed that she spoke to everyone with the same humility, not just men. And she had handled herself well with the other attorneys. He almost smiled just remembering how she adroitly handled Lt. Singer's not so subtle warning. She brought it right out into the open and faced her challenge; but she was wise enough to compliment the Lieutenant and move on. The look on Singer's face had been priceless. Elizabeth's reaction said a lot about her character. She obviously didn't like to play games, but needless conflict wasn't her habit either.

AJ leaned forward and threaded his fingers together and said, "Elizabeth, JAG isn't just a job. It's a commitment to the Navy and Marine Corps, and ultimately to our country that we serve. You're here because I believe you can live up to that commitment. As for what I expect of you at JAG, I expect you to be the best attorney that you're capable of being. I expect no less of you that I expect of the highest ranking officers in my command. And I may as well say this now; if I feel that you aren't the person that I believed you to be or see that you _are_ just cooling your heels here, you won't be here long. I hired a lawyer, not window dressing. And I already have an office manager." 

Elizabeth looked at the Admiral for a few moments, then said "Thank you, Admiral, for having me."

She liked AJ Chegwidden. She had from the very beginning, but now she knew why. He was the man that she had been led to believe he was. Secretary Morgan and Clayton Webb had both spoken highly of him, but they were his friends. Now, after having spent time with him, she knew for herself that he was a man of good character and she respected him.

"So, are we on the same ship?" asked AJ.

"Yes, Admiral, we are," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Good. Now, let's talk about work," AJ said, leaning back in his chair. "Tell me, how do you want to get started?"

Elizabeth knew she was talking to a lawyer. He was careful not to give her a choice, but let her state a decision in her own words. "I would like to dive right in, Admiral. It shouldn't take long to learn my way around, so I would like to work on cases right away, if that's okay with you."

"Ok," said AJ, pulling a stack of nine folders from his desk drawer. He pressed the intercom and spoke to his Yeoman, PO Tiner. "Tiner, ask Mackenzie, Rabb, Turner, and Roberts to come to my office."

They all arrived in a few seconds, almost as if they had been in the outer office. 

"Grab a seat," the Admiral told them, flipping through the folders.

He finally looked up and addressed them, "Cmdr. Rabb, you're working on the Johnson case, right? Elizabeth will second chair that court martial with you. Take some time and go over the case with her. Cmdr. Turner, the Angler case goes to trial in two days. Bring Elizabeth up to speed and she's going to chair that one with you. Col. Mackenzie, instead of taking her on the grand tour, I'll leave that up to each of you as you work together. I want you to introduce her to the judges for me this morning. Your drug case goes to trial tomorrow afternoon. Take time today to go over that case with Elizabeth and she'll assist you. Lt. Roberts, the Spelling rape case that I gave you this morning, Elizabeth will work that one with you. Rabb, have you spoken with the defendant? No, then you'll prosecute that case instead of defending with Roberts. Any questions?"

They sat gaping at him in surprised silence, Elizabeth included, then began to speak all at once.

"None, sir."

"No, sir."

"No, Admiral."

"None, Admiral."

"Fine, then, dismissed."

They rose to leave and Elizabeth followed their lead and rose also. But the Admiral stopped her before anyone had left the office.

"Ms. Halliton, these are yours."

"Sir?" she asked, taking the nine folders.

"The rest of your cases. If you need assistance, I'm sure any one your co-workers will be glad to help. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Elizabeth was still realing from his assigning her to second-chari the other cases, but managed to say "No, sir, I don't believe so."

"Good, dismissed."

They all filed out of the Admirals office and closed the door. AJ sat with a grin on his face. He had counted on her wanting to dive right in and had already made up his mind to have her second-chair several established cases before the officers meeting that morning, though he held off telling them; not to mention the nine cases he had held back in his desk drawer. About half of them he expected she would resolve quickly, the other four would go to trial.

AJ looked at his watch. 1030 hours. He picked up the phone to dial Meredith Cavanaugh to see if she was free for lunch, but thought better of it. They had been dating for months, and he enjoyed her company. He chuckled to himself, remembering how he had insulted Meredith when he thought that Mac had tried to set him up with her. They had a lot of common interests, but he didn't know. He had the feeling she was more serious about the relationship than he. It was a comfortable relationship, but he didn't think that it would develop into anything deeper for him. He decided to lunch alone.

Col. Mackenzie and Elizabeth went to her office where Mac had cleared off half of her desk for Elizabeth's use. They dropped off Elizabeth's purse and then left the bullpen to see which judges were in their chambers. Mac pointed out different offices, rooms, and directions along the way and introduced her to many of the office staff. When they returned from meeting three of the resident judges, Mac offered to take her to the supply room for a note tablet and other accessories. 

"Do you mind if we wait on that? I have a small tablet that I keep in my purse, and I can use that for now." 

At that moment Mac's office became filled with Harm, Sturgis, and Bud, all ready to discuss their respective cases. They were talking back and forth with Mac, each trying to work out a schedule for Elizabeth, when Elizabeth interrupted them.

"Actually, Commanders, Lieutenant, I thought that it would probably be best if I spend the rest of the morning going over the other cases that the Admiral gave me. After lunch I should be ready for you, Col. Mackenzie, since your case is the more immediate one, tomorrow afternoon. I would like to reserve the hours between 7am to 9am for meeting with clients, as well as the hours between 7pm to 8:30pm. I'll know by 1:00 today how much time I really need. I'll be happy to work late with any of you this week in order to get caught up. I don't see how I will otherwise."

"Uh, I can manage that," said Harm with surprise. The others also agreed, so Elizabeth continued.

"Thanks, Commander. Cmdr. Turner, the Admiral said that your case goes to trial in two days, so maybe we can get together tomorrow morning after 9:00 or later this afternoon when Col. Mackenzie and I are done?"

"Late this afternoon would be best. I'm meeting with the client tomorrow morning at 9:30 and you'll want to be there as well."

"Alright. How much time will we spend with the client?"

"Probably all morning, until lunch."

"Okay. Cmdr. Rabb, your case is set for Thursday. Can we meet sometime tomorrow afternoon to discuss the Johnson court martial after Col. Mackenzie and I are out of court?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'm trial counsel, so anytime in the afternoon is good."

"Thanks, let's say, 17:30?"

"17:30 it is."

"Lt. Roberts, I don't see where I'll have time to investigate the Spelling case with you before Wednesday afternoon, but I should have time to do some preliminary research like background checks and case histories before then. If you'll leave the file with me tonight, I'll go over it and be prepared to discuss the case with you Wednesday. I'll return the folder tomorrow morning, if that's okay?"

"Uh, sure, that's fine."

"Okay, well, I'd better get started on this stack. Colonel, I'll see you at 1:00?"

"Right."

Elizabeth grabbed her stack of cases and set out for the library to review them. Everyone looked after her and then looked at each other.

"I guess she's anxious to get started," remarked Harm.

"I don't see how she's going to make all of the trials, but she seems to have a plan," said Sturgis.

"Yes, she does seem to have a plan," from Mac.

Bud noted, "The Admiral and she must have discussed the cases before we went to the office."

The End – Part II


	3. Relationships, Part 1

****

Title: Coming Together III: Relationships Built, Part 1

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Classification: Story [Everyone]

****

Category: JAG Story

****

Spoilers: Oh, Baby (brief reference)

****

Added: 9-20-02

****

Summary: (Part 1) Three months have passed since 'Introductions' and the JAG crew has learned just what kind of lawyer Elizabeth is. Clay gets the flu and Mac takes care of him. (Part 2) Clay invites the JAG crew to a party. Mac and Harm argue. AJ learns something new about Meredith.

****

1800 hours, 

One Saturday evening

Approx 100 miles outside of D.C.

Mac was glad to be almost home. The drive back from North Carolina had been peaceful, giving her time to think. She had spent the last week prosecuting a court martial. She had won the case, thank goodness. She'd lost several cases the past few months, like most of the other attorneys, and she was glad to have a win finally. Her thoughts turned to Elizabeth who was the object of everyone's losses. She had fooled them all. No, that wasn't fair. They had all underestimated her, believing that her lack of courtroom experience somehow meant she would probably lose more cases than she won. To date, she had only lost four cases. Cases she had actually tried, that is.

'We should have known what was in store for us after that first week.' thought Mac. Elizabeth had managed to second chair all of their cases though she had not had much input. It was more a getting familiar with courtroom procedures than second chairing. But she had been thoroughly up to speed on all of the cases, had asked pertinent questions about how each of them would proceed, and done some legwork that proved vital. She had also managed to dispose of all of the other cases that the Admiral had handed her that first day, all without going to trial. She hence settled the majority of her cases out of court, making her the brunt of many jokes. The senior officers were not the culprits but they had heard plenty. Each of them in turn had encouraged her to get her feet wet, to just jump right in there. Bud had done the same. They had even said the equivalent of 'better luck next time' when she had tried cases and lost. The going consensus was that her Internet education hadn't prepared her to argue cases in court so she always strove to find a way to settle out of court. Mac thought she must have really been disgusted with their superior attitudes, though she never let on that they bothered her or retaliated. Well, not unless you count the incident at Soups 'n Salads.

'Who would have thought she would plea bargain an attempted murder case?' Mac thought, shaking her head. But Elizabeth had done just that when most inexperienced attorneys would have taken it to court to add another notch to their belt. Singer had been outraged since it had been her big chance to first-chair a semi-highprofile case. Harm second-chaired the case with Singer and Mac had second-chaired with Elizabeth. Mac groaned inwardly remembering how she had learned the hard way, several weeks earlier in another case, not to 'second guess' Elizabeth. But anyway, Elizabeth had asked to meet with Singer and her client several hours before they were due to go to court. They had met in a conference room where Elizabeth had proceeded to lay out her offer.

Harm and Singer had sat on one side of the conference table flanking their client, Chief Wells. Elizabeth and Mac had sat across from Wells.

"Chief, I thought I should talk to you before we go to court, and tell you how I'm willing to proceed."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" asked Lt. Singer. "If you wanted to offer my client a deal, Ms. Halliton, you should have discussed it with me," she continued, indignantly.

"I could have done that, Lieutenant, but I was not obligated to. I only had to ensure you were present when I made the offer. But I haven't made an offer yet. I want your client to know my plans first."

"I don't think so, Ma'am. Chief Wells, will you wait outside, please?"

"Lt. Singer, I believe you work for Chief Wells, not the other way around. It's his decision whether or not to hear me out. Chief…?"

Chief Wells looked at Elizabeth for a moment, then replied "I'll hear what you have to say." 

"Chief, I don't think that's…."

"With all do respect, Ma'am. It's my neck on the line here. I'll hear what she has to say."

Elizabeth sat forward, "Chief, you're not going to win this case. You attempted to murder your girlfriend's secret lover, that's a given. Now, there is a lot of circumstantial evidence pointing your way, but I'm sure your counselor has warned you that convictions have been won on much less. But the thing is I'm not going to convict you with circumstantial evidence; I'm going to convict you with the facts. 

"These are the facts as I see them, and will prove in court; (1) you learned of your girlfriend's involvement with Chief Anderson months ago; (2) you deliberately staged the accident that almost cost him his life. I checked around; you obtained all of the information you needed from a mechanic 50 miles away; (3) over the course of weeks, you had several of your subordinates reporting to you on the usual habits of Chief Anderson. Now these sailors didn't know what they were doing, you were careful enough to ask just the right questions. For instance, you didn't always ask directly about the Chief; you sometimes asked about someone that you knew he travelled with, or lunched with regularly, or bowled, or work out with. Not to mention, you already knew where and when he usually met your girlfriend; (4) you stood back and watched as the news of the accident was delivered to your girlfriend. You sent one of your subordinates to tell her, saying you would miss dinner that night because you were going to check on the Chief. But you didn't go check on the Chief right away. Instead you went to your girlfriend's house and watched through binoculars as she received the news, broke down and cried, and started to leave to go be with him. But when the petty officer mentioned that you were going to be there, she thought better of it. You pulled away before the petty officer exited the house, then drove to the hospital; (5) you have a history of payback when it comes to women you believe have wronged you. When you were 15, your girlfriend dropped you for the quarterback, a senior. There was an accident at your school shortly after that where the quarterback injured his Achilles tendon. He accused you, but no one could prove that you had done anything since it had happened in a crowded hallway between classes. The quarterback described what you had used to hit him, but you managed to ditch the weapon before the principle could get to you. You had a plan all worked out. At ages 18, 24, and 27 you were involved in other 'payback' type actions, but nothing stuck.

"Now, I can see from the look on your counselor's face that she didn't know most of the information that I've imparted. Some might even call me negligent in revealing so much before the trial. But I can do this, Chief, because I know I'll get a conviction. Your attorneys can't even argue that you acted in the heat of passion. You are guilty of premeditated, attempted murder. I know this, you know it, and your attorneys now it. Given the fact that everyone in this room knows you're guilty, do you really think I'll have trouble convincing the Members of your guilt?"

"That's enough, Ms. Halliton!" said Lt. Singer angrily. "If you have any proof against my client, you can present it in court!"

"Are you interested in an offer, Chief Wells?" Elizabeth continued, as if Singer hadn't spoken. "Let me tell you what I propose. Eight years, no parole. In addition, you would be required to attend counseling. Your other option, face a conviction with a possible 15 year sentence. You could get lucky and get parole after 10 years, but I will fight to see that parole isn't part of the package. After all these years, I believe you know that you need help. By turning down my offer and proceeding with a trial, that tells me you're not willing to admit that you've been wrong and you'd rather try to get off without having to answer for the harm you've caused so many people -- just because you get angry or jealous.

Standing, Elizabeth said, "The choice is yours. Col. Mackenzie and I will leave you with your attorneys. Trial begins in two hours. You have one hour to make up your mind." 

With that, Elizabeth and Mac walked out of the room. An hour later the case was settled.

Mac had been impressed; not only with how she handled the Chief, but her investigation of him had been thorough. Harm later told her that Chief Wells practically told Singer to shut up, just falling short of disrespecting an officer. He was convinced that Elizabeth would do exactly what she had said and decided to take the offer five minutes after they had left the room. It had been Lt. Singer's idea to wait the full hour before informing them.

Mac suddenly realized that she had driven into a pretty bad storm. It was snowing heavily but it was wet, not sticking to the roads. She had driven a little further when she noticed a car on the side of the road with a flat tire. A man was struggling to put a jack in place when he slipped and fell. He lay there for a moment , perhaps too stunned to get up. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed of offering a stranger a hand like this, but she took a chance. She had a heavy-duty hydraulic jack in her trunk and she could pop the trunk without getting out of the car. As she pulled up behind the vehicle, the man turned around and Mac saw that it was Clayton Webb. 

****

1800 hours

North of Union Station

Rabb's apartment

Harm sat on his sofa reading the Constitution. He had to laugh at himself, realizing why he was home on a Saturday evening reading the Constitution. Elizabeth Halliton. He was confident that he was a good lawyer, but when someone walks in the door and starts mopping the floor with him, he had to admit that he still had something to learn. Elizabeth had beaten him soundly in a case that he had been sure he would win. And it had been largely due to the fact that he had taken her lack of courtroom experience for granted. At a particularly critical point in his cross-examination of a key witness, he had made the colossal mistake of quoting from a section of the Constitution, only to have Elizabeth correct his not-so-verbatim quotation and proceed to quote – verbatim – from another section of the constitution, making her case. She had won that point decisively, the judge ruling in her favor without hesitation. He even thought he saw Judge Helfman hide a smile. Harm had literally stared open-mouthed at his opponent for a second. 

They had all underestimated her skills. Since she had settled most of her cases out of court, he and the rest had doubted her abilities to try a case. That misconception had been cleared up fairly quickly. But Harm recalled all of the jokes office staff had been making at her expense, calling her the queen of out-of-court-settlement. One day he heard Lt. Singer defending her with false concern. The next moment he heard the Lieutenant saying that she was glad the Admiral saddled Elizabeth with all of the petty cases. Thay way she, Singer, was free to try more important cases. That was, of course, before Elizabeth had settled the Lieutenant's attempted murder case out of court. Harm chuckled to himself over that one. Elizabeth had also cleaned house with Sturgis and Bud. Bud had been just as unprepared for his defeat as he had been. One day Bud had made a joke about Elizabeth at Soups 'n Salads when they had all met after work, not knowing that Elizabeth was there. Elizabeth probably had been feeling a little sensitive since she and Mac had had a misunderstanding over another case. It had happened three days before Elizabeth had gone on her first assignment for the State Department. 

Elizabeth had been assigned to defend a Lt. Douglas on an assault charge and Mac was second-chairing for the first time with Elizabeth, mostly for guidance and moral support, or so they all thought. According to Mac it all began when they went into the conference room to meet the client, Lt. Lincoln Douglas, a 24 year-old special combat Marine assigned to a training squad at Camp Lajune.

Elizabeth walked in and introduced herself to Lt. Douglas, sat down and began talking with him. Mac was present, also, with note tablet in hand. Elizabeth didn't take notes, but talked to Douglas at length about his career, where he'd been stationed, life before the marines, etc. Mac, getting impatient with that line of questioning, had interrupted and began asking the client specific questions about the assault charges.

"Lieutenant, you said that you and Lt. Myers had argued and thrown a few punches, but you're sure that you didn't beat him the way he's said?" asked Mac.

"That's correct, Ma'am. I only hit him twice, and I didn't break anything."

"Lt. Douglas, will you excuse us for a moment," asked Elizabeth, as if she had forgotten something. "I'll be right back. Colonel, can you give me a hand?" They left the room and went into the library.

"Colonel, is there a problem?"

"No, but I do think you need to ask questions that are pertinent to the case," stated Mac a little impatiently.

"I believe I'm doing just that," calmly replied Elizabeth.

"I don't see how his boyhood, high school, where he's served and his parents have anything to do with these assault charges."

"Colonel, I realize we do things differently, but I would like to conduct this interview the way I believe is best."

"And I am attempting to help you conduct a successful interview, Ms. Halliton."

"But yet, you're succeeding in making my client doubt my ability to adequately represent him. Because you're the only one asking the important questions, right?"

"Look, I am…" began Mac, but Elizabeth interrupted.

"Col. Mackenzie, we don't need to argue about this." 

"I agree, so I suggest we continue with the interview; I'll apologize to the client for the delay," said Mac as she turned to walk out.

"That's not necessary, Colonel. I'll finish the interview alone."

"Ms. Halliton, _Adm. Chegwidden_ assigned me to second-chair this case…"

"Second-chair, Colonel, not second-guess." 

At that moment Harm and Adm. Chegwidden made their presence known. They were in the library retrieving books when the two of them had come in and began to talk.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Admiral.

Elizabeth and Mac both turned in surprise to see the Admiral and Harm standing there.

"No, Admiral," replied Elizabeth.

"No, sir," added Mac. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, Colonel."

"Admiral?" said Elizabeth.

"Carry on, Ms. Halliton."

Harm and the Admiral had looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but Harm wisely didn't comment. The Admiral went back to what he had been reading, but his mind was on the Colonel and Ms. Halliton. He wanted them to get along, but he had noticed the tension between them. That's why he put them on the case together.

Elizabeth returned to the conference room to finish the interview and Mac went to her office. Forty-five minutes later, Adm. Chegwidden stopped by Mac's office. She stood to attention when he entered.

"At ease, Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

AJ casually walked in and gave the Colonel a thoughtful look. "So, how's the case going?"

"It's too early to say, sir."

"Really, you two seemed to be having an important discussion about it earlier."

Mac looked at the Admiral, knowing he referred to the argument he had overheard in the library. "Just a difference of opinion, sir."

"About what?"

"I thought Ms. Halliton should ask questions that had direct bearing on the case. She thought otherwise."

"You don't trust her judgement, Colonel?"

"Sir?"

"You don't think Ms. Halliton has had enough experience conducting interviews?" asked AJ.

Put that way Mac had to admit that Elizabeth had spent more time conducting interviews the last three months than anyone else in the office, given the number of cases she had settled or argued in her clients' favor. "I suppose she has, sir."

"Ok. Carry on, Colonel."

At that moment Elizabeth stopped by the Colonel's office.

"Oh, Admiral, I'm glad you're here. May I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes, what can I do for you."

"Sir, this is awkward, but I don't know any other way to ask. This isn't solely about what you heard between Col. Mackenzie and myself, but everyone in general. Sir, did you give instructions that I needed to be tutored?"

"No."

"Is there a blueprint on how things are done, rules for arguing cases, a quota for how many I should take to court?" asked Elizabeth. AJ could tell that she was upset, but she was calm and polite as always.

"No, Ms. Halliton," said AJ, not happy with her stance. She was questioning his authority, no doubt.

"Show me how it's done, sir?"

"No, Ms. Halliton. Do you want to try this case alone?" asked the Admiral with an edge to his voice.

"I'm not asking for that, sir."

"Do..you..want..to..try..this..case..alone?" repeated the Admiral.

"No, sir, two heads are generally better than one."

"Well, this time one head will have to do." Turning to Col. Mackenzie, AJ said, "Colonel, you're off the case. Commander Rabb…?" AJ called as Harm walked past Mac's door. 

"Yes, Admiral?"

"The Weston case. You're no longer on it. Ms. Halliton will try that one alone."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed, Commander. Ms. Halliton, my office," said AJ. He was obviously ticked off. 

Harm stepped back into Mac's office when they had left. With a questioning look on his face, he started to ask Mac what that had been about but Mac raised a hand and said 'don't ask.'

In AJ's office, he stepped behind his desk and ordered Elizabeth to close the door. When she stood before him, he turned his full gaze upon her with his arms folded.

"In the future, if you have an issue to raise with me, you'll do well to raise it in private, is that clear?" asked the Admiral, giving Elizabeth a hard stare.

"Yes, sir," said Elizabeth.

"Good. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

AJ let out a sigh and sat down, looking in the direction of her retreating figure. He felt partially to blame for her frustration. He had been spoon-feeding her and it was obvious she didn't need that anymore. Looking back, he really didn't think she had ever needed it, but he had no way of knowing that until he saw her in action. His team had taken their cue from him, but had gone overboard. He had heard the ugly jokes, but decided to let Elizabeth handle things herself. He noted that since she had been beating everyone that stepped into the courtroom with her, the jokes didn't come so readily. She had lost a few cases, but had won more. 

Back in her office, Elizabeth silently berated herself for speaking to the Admiral the way that she had. She had taken her frustration out on him when she should have just gone and talked to him. She had tried to be understanding and patient with her co-workers. She understood her being there made them uncomfortable, she wasn't a member of the group, wasn't military. Still, she sometimes let things get to her. The Admiral didn't have to pay for it, though. He had been very supportive and they had an easy, open dialogue. Both he and Secretary Morgan had proven to be great bosses, treating her more as an equal (in private) than a subordinate. She didn't take advantage of their friendship, though, but gave them the respect due their respective offices.

Elizabeth had gone on the next day to win the Douglas case. The prosecutor's client had lied about who had assaulted him because he had an ongoing rivalry with Elizabeth's client. He had attempted to ruin Lt. Douglas' career, but had succeeded in ruining his own. Harm, the Admiral, Mac, and Sturgis had all observed the case. She had been good. Afterwards they had waited outside the courtroom to congratulate her but Lt. Douglas' mother arrived.

Lt. Douglas turned and saw his mother walking up to them. "Mom, hey, you missed it," he said, giving her a hug.

"I know, I got stuck in traffic for an hour and a half," she said.

"Mom, this is my attorney, Elizabeth Halliton."

Mrs. Douglas looked at Elizabeth quizzically because Elizabeth had given her a slight shake of the head. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Douglas," Elizabeth said with a conspiratorial smile.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Halliton."

Turning to her son, she said "From your smile, I take it the case went well?"

"Yes, I won. The truth won out."

"Good." Mrs. Douglas gave her son a closer look, and then said. "I know that look. What have you been up to?"

Elizabeth replied for him, "Oh, just telling the court that he and I went on a date."

"What?"

"Yes, he led the court to believe that the sandwich I bought him yesterday evening and ate in the 'park' outside the cafeteria was actually a dinner date. Technically, it was after 5 p.m. He unexpectantly used that incident to prove a point; that being, the sandwich in the park with me was no more a date than the evenings he'd recently spent with other women, including Lt. Myers' girlfriend."

"Had you going for a minute with that one, didn't I?" laughed Lt. Douglas.

"Yes, me and the rest of the courtroom! It's a long story, Mrs. Douglas. Your son has quite a sense of humor."

"Well, I had to do something. She all but told the Members that I wouldn't hurt a fly because I was a Momma's Boy. She made me tell the whole court that you come over sometimes and do my laundry. Now tell me, what did that have to do with the case."

His mother and Elizabeth laughed while Lt. Douglas looked embarrassed all over again.

"Well, thank you, Elizabeth, for saving his hide. I'm sure that charm of his is what got him into trouble with the Lieutenant's girlfriend to begin with. Will I see you at bible study, tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be there," said Elizabeth.

Lt. Douglas looked as if you could blow him away with a feather. He looked from his mother to Elizabeth, then managed to say "You two know each other?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Oh." Was all he said, now really embarrassed.

Elizabeth decided to have a little bit more fun at the Lieutenant's expense, "What is the pastor teaching on tonight, sins of the flesh?"

"You know, I think that's right," said Mrs. Douglas. "Will I see you there, son?"

The Lieutenant looked at his mother and then said, "Mom, aren't you hungry? Can I buy you lunch? Maybe I should call Pop and see if he's free for lunch, " while leading her away.

Mrs. Douglas laughed and waved a hand at Elizabeth as they walked off.

Elizabeth turned to the JAG crew, who had witnessed the exchange, and said, "Pop is the pastor of my church. I didn't find out that he was their son until this morning when I spoke with Pastor Douglas."

They laughed, recalling Lt. Douglas' antics in the courtroom. He was a good-looking young man with too much charm for his own good. But he was also an outstanding Marine.

"Well, congratulations on your win," said AJ. The others were offering similar well wishes when Webb walked up.

"Hey, Webb. What brings you this way?" asked Harm. 

"Hello everyone."

"Hi, Clay."

"Webb."

Clay continued after returning their greetings, "I came to talk to AJ, and to deliver a message to Elizabeth if she hasn't already received it." Turning to her, he said "I believe you're about to hear from Secretary Morgan. They have an assignment for you."

Tiner walked up then to tell Elizabeth that she had a call on hold from Secretary of State Morgan.

"Thanks, Tiner."

Elizabeth excused herself and started to walk away when Clay called out to her.

"By the way, how's your Farsi?"

Elizabeth stopped and looked back at him before replying, "I can be understood." She suspected he already knew that.

"Okay," was all Webb said. He knew that she was fluent in Farsi and Arabic as well.

"What's up, Webb?" asked AJ, looking after Elizabeth.

"They're ready to send her on assignment."

"Were to," asked Sturgis.

"Saudi."

"So, she speaks Farsi. Mac, you and she can speak to each other and the rest of us won't know what the heck you're saying," laughed Harm with a teasing look at Mac.

"I'll have to remember that," said Mac.

AJ didn't say anything, but walked back to his office with Webb. He knew that Elizabeth spoke at least five different regional dialects of Farsi. And he knew she was fluent in Arabic. It was all in her personnel file. He hadn't mentioned it to Mac because he thought it was something that they would discover they had in common on their own.

Elizabeth had left a week later, but not before delivering a resounding defeat to Lt. Roberts. The Lieutenant had taken it pretty well, but was embarrassed by a few blunders that he'd made. Harm told him that he had committed the same mistake, assuming that she wasn't prepared to try a case and do well.

Elizabeth was gone a week, and then at the State Department for another two days. The day before she was due to return to JAG, all of them had decided to have dinner at Soups 'n Salads after work, including the Roberts who had a babysitter for the evening. The restaurant/pub was usually packed and noisy, but it was a great place to have light meals and the soup was the best. They were sitting in a particularly noisy and crowded area near the soup bar (you literally ordered soup like most pubs order beer), when they began to talk about Elizabeth's return. The topic eventually got around to how many cases she had won. 

"What does she do, curl up with a law book every night?" asked Harriet.

"Are we sure she learned law over the Internet?" asked Singer.

"Well something is working for her, that's for sure," replied Harm. 

"Who gets an Internet education, anyway? Maybe we should all get Internet educations," laughed Lt. Roberts. "Maybe sitting at a computer for three year, all of that knowledge just beams into your brain and you never forget it." 

There was laughter all around the table at Bud's comments. They were laughing so much that they didn't see the crowd part and Adm. Chegwidden, Elizabeth, and Secretary Morgan step forward. The group hadn't seen them earlier because the Secretary's secret service agents who were in plain clothes had flanked them. Harm was the first to see them, and tried to get the other's attention but it was too late. Everyone else saw the Admiral at about the same time, followed by Elizabeth and the Secretary. It was obvious that all three had heard their comments. Elizabeth wore a dark gray wool suit with black knee-length boots. She had worn her hair down, something she rarely did at work, and she looked very nice. 

Elizabeth walked up to the table first.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," everyone said. And they asked the Admiral and Secretary Morgan to join them as well. 

Secretary Morgan said, "I'll just wait here for our order." AJ didn't bother to answer.

Bud started in apologizing, but Elizabeth held up her hand, "It's okay, Lieutenant. None of us go into the courtroom to lose and I realize you didn't expect to lose that last case."

"What I said about an Internet education, I didn't mean anything by it, Ma'am."

"I understand," Elizabeth said. "What school did you attend, if you don't mind me asking?" said Elizabeth. 

"George Winston University, Ma'am, here in Washington."

"That's a good school. I thought about attending GWU, myself. They also have an Internet law program. But, I opted for Columbia instead."

"Well, there's nothing like the having the reputation of a prestigious school like Columbia on your resume, is there Ma'am?" piped in Lt. Singer.

"I suppose not. But really, it all boils down to the quality of education you receive. I chose Columbia because I found the program at GWU lacking." Turning to Lt. Roberts, Elizabeth continued, "Not that I'm implying that you're in any way lacking for having attended that university, Bud. When did you graduate?" 

Everyone was looking on with dread, knowing that the other shoe was going to fall soon. Elizabeth was clearly upset, despite her calm demeanor.

"Three years ago, Ma'am."

"Well, having been a recent graduate, I'm sure you're better equipped to evaluate the merits of that program. But there is one thing you should keep in mind…I've had 10 years to prepare for _my_ day in court, not three."

Elizabeth stood then, "If you all will excuse me," and turned back to the Admiral and the Secretary, who had listened to the exchange. "Mr. Secretary, may I take a raincheck?" 

"Of course, here, let me walk you to your car," said Secretary Morgan. His secret service men flanked them as they left the building.

Adm. Chegwidden sat in the chair that Elizabeth had just vacated. Everyone knew better than to speak.

Finally, AJ looked up and said, "You know, it might be a good idea if all of you visit Columbia's website and peruse the requirements of their Internet law school program. But in case you don't, let me tell you a little about it. Columbia's Internet law program is said to be the best in the world. It is the blueprint by which other law schools have modeled their Internet law programs. And this is largely due to Elizabeth Halliton.

"Ten years ago, the program was considered one of the best. The average time that it took a student to graduate from their Internet program was five years. The requirements were much steeper for the Internet students because they didn't always have access to courtrooms. That's still the case today. Elizabeth completed the program in three years. At the end of each semester she critiqued every course and offered suggestions for improving the curriculum. Her feedback was so thorough and well thought-out that all of her instructors, as well as the dean of the law school, began to pay close attention to just about everything she had to say. Before she graduated, they offered her a teaching position at the law school. She turned the job down, of course, but they offered her another job rewriting their curriculum. Not the Internet curriculum -- the traditional, in-house curriculum. They had already rewritten their Internet curriculum based on the changes she had suggested over the three years she was in school. So the law programs that exist today at Columbia, Elizabeth Halliton wrote them.

"Over the next seven years, several universities contacted Elizabeth, wanting her to help design and implement new online law programs as well redesign traditional programs. George Winston University was one of those schools. She completed the rewriting of their Internet and in-house curriculums four years ago. I could go on, but I don't think that's really necessary. Considering Elizabeth's courtroom track record, it would appear that her Internet education may be superior to the traditional law programs that we all attended. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Admiral stood, then, not expecting an answer. The Secretary had returned and they went to find a table, far across the room.

Harm remembered how everyone had been embarrassed that they had been overheard, defensive when Elizabeth had responded to Bud with cool anger, and then shocked to hear all that the Admiral had told them. But like idiots, they had all opted to hang on to resentment over her remarks to Bud rather than admit that they were wrong and apologize to her. The truth was, with the Admiral's revelations, they had felt like she had been deceiving them from the beginning. They all knew in their hearts that she wasn't the one at fault. If she had tooted her own horn, they would have held that against her, also. No, the problem lay with them. She was an exceptional attorney with a gift for understanding, and they were in awe of her. She humbled them, and none of them were taking it well. Elizabeth inadvertently brought that home to him a couple of weeks after that dinner fiasco.

The Admiral held a meeting of the senior officers and Elizabeth. Before the Admiral arrived at the conference room, Harm had been asked to pass out some documents that the Admiral wanted them to have. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that the Admiral had invited Elizabeth to a meeting that usually only involved Mac, Sturgis and Harm. Elizabeth had been polite, addressing him as Commander Rabb all morning. She had pretty much addressed everyone by their rank and name since the dinner at Soups 'n Salads two weeks before. Just as the Admiral walked into the conference room, Elizabeth addressed him as Commander Rabb again.

"Thank you, Commander Rabb," she said when he handed her the documents.

"You're welcome, and why are you Commandering me?" Harm asked, a little angry.

Elizabeth looked up at Harm and asked, "Why are you sitting on that side of the table?"

The Admiral heard the exchange but decided against getting involved. He waited a few moments to give them a chance to sort it out, but no one said anything further. Harm and Elizabeth stared at each other until the Admiral began to speak. Harm looked around and realized that he, Mac, and Sturgis were all sitting on one side of the table; Elizabeth sat alone on the other side, to the Admiral's right. He realized then just how badly they had been treating her. Whenever there was a conflict they all banded together, even when they were wrong. The incident at the diner was a prime example. They had all been wrong, but no one had apologized – except Bud when he'd been embarrassed at being caught. 

After the meeting, Elizabeth was the last to leave the room. She stood gathering her things when Harm came back into the room and closed the door. Elizabeth looked up at him, warily, waiting. 

Harm began slowly, but not avoiding eye contact, looking right into her eyes as he spoke, "You know, you've sort of thrown us all for a loop. You're not at all what we expected and just when we think we have a clue, we find ourselves tumbling again. You beat us in the courtroom with angles none of us even think of; you know law like it's some special language you've spoken since birth; and for the most part, you've put up with our crap without retaliating. Truth is, we…I, am a little bit in awe of you."

Elizabeth looked at him, unable to speak. Then she said, "I don't need anyone to be in awe of me, Harm. I need a friend," her voice thick with tears.

"You've got one."

That's all it took. They had hugged, Elizabeth had managed not to cry, and they had exited the room as friends. 

Harm had since spent quite a bit of time with her, getting to know her. Funny thing was, he and Mac seemed to be at odds now. She hadn't called him since she left for the court martial and when he had called her, she didn't have much to say. He made up his mind that the two of them were going to have a serious talk, and soon. He knew that their current conflict had something to do with his friendship with Elizabeth, and he wanted Mac to talk to him about it.

Harm shook off his musings and went back to reading the Constitution.

****

Meanwhile, back to Mac

1910 hours

40 miles outside of D.C.

Mac jumped out of the car, hunching her shoulders against the cold.

"Clay, it's me, Mac. What happened?" Mac asked as she ran to help him up.

"Blew a tire," Clay said, struggling to his feet. He swayed and had to lean against the car. Mac noticed that he was flushed and warm to the touch.

"Clay, are you alright. You're warm, and you're weak," said Mac as she caught hold of him when he swayed again.

"I've been fighting off the flu, but I think it's caught up with me."

"Yes, I think it has. Why don't you sit in my car. I can change this for you."

"Better yet, leave the car. If you'll give me a lift to Mother's house I'll call a tow truck later. It's about 20 miles from here and I'm in no shape to drive even if you change the tire."

"That sounds good to me. You need to get in out of this weather."

They arrived at Porter Webb's house a short time later – really, the place looked like a mansion – and the day butler opened the door. He took one look at Clay and knew that he was ill. 

"I would tell you good evening, but I can see that it isn't. You look pretty terrible," he said as he took their coats, said hello to Mac, and led them into the main living room.

"I think it's the flu," said Clay, slumping down into the sofa. "Robert Wilson, Col. Sarah Mackenzie. Mac works at JAG. I had a flat tire and wasn't having much luck changing it when Mac drove up."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel," Wilson said. Turning to Webb, he said, "Mrs. Webb is in her study, but I'll let her know you're here." But at that moment Porter Webb came into the room. 

"Oh, Clay. Hello, Son, I wasn't expecting you." She went to give him a hug when she noticed Mac. "Oh, dear, I didn't know you had company. You'll have to excuse my appearance, I was preparing to retire early since I have an early flight out tomorrow morning."

"Mother, this is Col. Sarah Mackenzie, JAG corps. Mac, my mother, Porter Webb. I had a flat, Mother, and Mac happened along at just the right time and gave me a lift here. By the way, Wilson, will you call a tow truck and have them pick up the car? Its 20 minutes south of here on Route 34."

"I'll call now, but they probably won't be able to do anything until tomorrow. This storm is supposed to last all evening, blowing over after midnight."

Porter turned to Mac and said, "Thank you, Colonel. I'm so glad you came by when you did." Turning to Clay, "Clay, you look terrible. What's wrong?"

Mac answered for Clay, "I think it's the flu. He's pretty weak, too."

"Oh, dear, you should go right up to bed, Clay. I'll cancel my trip and.."

"No you won't, Mother. I can get along just fine. You've been planning this trip for months and there's no need for you to cancel. I'll just stay here and rest a couple of days. You and Wilson can leave tomorrow on the 5a.m. flight as you planned. "

"Honey, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can and you will. Otherwise, I'm driving on to my place, Mother."

"Clay, will you stop being so stubborn. You're obviously ill and shouldn't be left alone."

"I'll be fine, Mother. I'll probably just sleep this off for a few days and be like new before you return Wednesday. Now, no more arguing, I don't have the strength. You should turn in if you plan to be up by 3a.m."

"Oh, alright. But I'm going to call and make sure you're okay." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning to go. "Colonel, may I offer you something warm to drink?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Webb. I'm fine."

"Well, goodnight, son, try to get to bed soon, okay?" Porter said as she left the room. In the outer room, Porter told Wilson to prepare a cup of soup for Clay and see if Col. Mackenzie would like dinner. She also told him to make sure the guest room next to Clay's suite had fresh towels. Wilson had already done so, when he brought Mac's bag in and placed it in the room.

"I think I'll just take a hot shower and relax," Clay said, leaning back into the sofa with eyes closed. He looked over at Mac and said, "Mac you're staying the night. There's no need for you to drive in this weather and that storm is going to rage for yet a while. I'll ask Wilson to prepare something for you to eat."

Wilson had returned, and he turned to Mac, "What would you like, Ms. Mackenzie?"

"It's Mac, Wilson. What do you have?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Everything," said Wilson, smiling back.

"Well, in that case, the usual fair – fruit, cheese, meats, crackers, caviar," she said, teasing him.

Wilson laughed, and Clay smiled at their easy banter.

"Come, I'll show you to your room, as soon as I'm sure Mr. Webb can navigate the stairs without falling."

"Okay, let me get my bag from the car."

"I've already brought it in, Mac. It's upstairs in your room."

"You work fast, Wilson."

"I have to, these Webbs, such impatient people," he said with a sideways glance at Clay.

"Ha, Ha. You'd better stop now, or I'll tell Mac some secret you don't want her to know."

"My life is an open book, Clay. You're the one with secrets, don't forget."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about… and Mac had better not either."

They all laughed as they climbed the stairs. Mac and Clay showered and changed into pajamas and robes. Clay did look and feel a lot better after the shower and decided to let Mac use the dayroom adjoined to his bedroom to watch a movie or something. He went and told her and they retired to the dayroom. Mac was looking around when Wilson returned with a tray for her and a cup of tomato soup for Clay.

"Mrs. Webb has a small collection of movies, so I took the liberty of liberating several for you. I hope I chose wisely," he said while placing the tray on the coffee table. 

Mac was checking out the tray and suddenly started laughing, Clay looked at the tray and gave his butler a 'you're pathetic' smile. "Thank you, Wilson, I'm going to enjoy this," Mac told him.

"My pleasure," Wilson said with a smile. The tray contained everything that Mac had mentioned earlier, including the caviar. 

Mac looked over the movies that Wilson had brought in, grabbed one of them and spun around to face Wilson with a smile. "How'd you know?"

"Ah, we butlers know these things," Wilson laughed, turning to Clay. "If that's all, I think I'll retire now."

"Thanks, Wilson," Clay and Mac said in unison as Wilson left.

"So, what's the movie, Mac?"

"Only my favorite, 'An Affair to Remember'."

"Don't know it."

"Wanna watch with me?"

"Might as well. I feel a little better now."

They watched the movie in a companionable silence. Clay enjoyed the movie almost as much as Mac did, but for a different reason. By the time it ended, Clay could barely keep his eyes open but he managed to watch all of it. Mac noted that Clay had barely touched his soup and he was definitely worn out. They both went to bed, but an hour later Mac went back to check Clay. He was resting, but had kicked all of the covers off. He wasn't too warm, but she imagined that he would feel much worse before he got better. Clay had fallen asleep thinking how the movie reminded him of the four-month agreement that he and Elizabeth had made. Mac fell asleep thinking about the five-year agreement she and Harm had made.

Porter and her butler left around 4 a.m., after Porter had checked on Clay. He was restless, but still sleeping. At 6 a.m. Mac rose and went to check on Clay again. Just as she suspected, he was worse. He was trying to get out of bed and make it to the bathroom when Mac entered. She helped him there just in time for him to throw up. He threw up on and off for the rest of the day, so Mac decided to stay another night. Clay was obviously sicker that he thought and he didn't need to be left alone. She made sure he drank fluids and tried to keep him comfortable. Monday morning she phoned the Admiral at home and told him that she needed to take a couple of personal days to take care of a sick friend. She told him that she could be reached by cell phone in an emergency. The Admiral said that wasn't a problem, and that he hoped her friend would be okay. Mac said that they would, they just had a very bad case of the flu and she didn't want to leave them alone. AJ told her to take as much time as she needed. He had recently gotten over the flu himself, though he had only been out two days. But he knew several people who had been out over a week recovering.

The next day, Clay was still in bad shape so Mac settled in and decided to stay until he was completely better. That turned out to be around 1 a.m. Wednesday morning. Mac had caught only a few hours of sleep each of the past three days. She had spent most of her hours trying to keep Clay comfortable and hydrated. He continued to throw up and ran a fever for a couple of days. Monday, she had had to put him in the shower under a cool spray to bring his temperature down as fast as possible. Clay wasn't exactly cooperative, either. He attempted to struggle but he lacked the strength. Instead, he kept talking about being stupid for waiting so long and how she could get into an accident in four months. Mac thought that he was remembering the movie 'An Affair to Remember' that they had watched Saturday night. She smiled, thinking 'Clay, it was six months, not four'. The phones lines went down Sunday and weren't repaired until Tuesday night. She had used her cell phone to call the emergency room for advice when she discovered that the melting snow had turned to ice by late Monday and there was no way she could drive him to the doctor. She had repeated the cool shower three times and kept dry sheets on his bed. She had even found the laundry room and washed a load of sheets. Clay's fever had finally broken after the third shower and Mac had gotten him dried, in fresh pajama bottoms, and in a newly made-up bed to rest. He had slept soundly the rest of the night.

Porter and Robert returned about 1 p.m. Wednesday afternoon, surprised to see Mac still there. They spoke outside of Clay's room, Mac filling them in; she told them that Clay was finally resting well, though he still needed to be wakened every few hours to drink fluids. Porter apologized to Mac for not having been able to reach them by phone and thanked her for staying to take care of him.

"I didn't mind, Mrs. Webb. Clay's a friend."

"He's very fortunate to have a friend like you, Mac," added Robert. "I'll go check on him, Mrs. Webb."

"Ok, Robert, I'll be right in. Mac, you must be tired. Why don't you lie down and rest. Robert and I will keep an eye on him."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Webb, I've napped whenever I could, and I actually had a good night's sleep last night after his fever broke. Please, go on in, I know you want to check on him yourself."

"Thanks, dear."

Mac watched as Clay's Mother checked her son, paying attention not to wake him. Mac then went to her room and began packing her bag. Porter Webb came looking for her and said, "Mac, I can't thank you enough for staying. Are you sure you don't need to rest awhile? You don't have to leave."

"I'm okay, really. I thought I would leave now in case there's freezing ice on the roads again tonight. This is the warmest part of the day, so the safest time to travel would be now."

"You're right, of course, but I don't want you to think that you must rush off."

Mac smiled and told her she didn't think that at all. She left then and drove home.

The End – Part III


	4. Relationships, Part 2

****

Title: Coming Together III: Relationships Built, Part 2

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Classification: Story, Angst, Romance [Harm/Mac, Clay/Other, AJ/Meredith]

****

Category: Romance

****

Spoilers: Lifeline, Adrift I and II, Jag-A-Thon

****

Added: 9-15-02

****

Summary: (Part 1) Three months have passed since 'Introductions' and the JAG crew has learned just what kind of lawyer Elizabeth is. Clay gets the flu and Mac takes care of him. (Part 2) Clay invites the JAG crew to a party. Mac and Harm argue, but it becomes the catalyst for a much needed talk between them. AJ learns something new about Meredith.

****

1130 hours, Saturday

JAG Headquarters

Main conference room

Adm. Chegwidden and his senior officers, including Elizabeth, were working on a Saturday to get caught up on paperwork and to work on a task that the Admiral had assigned to them all. None had gotten much work done earlier in the week because they had been busy with cases. Most of the office had been out two or more days with the flu. Mac had not returned until Thursday since she had been taking care of Clay while he was ill, so she had to catch up on her work with the others.

Harm had not had a chance to speak with Mac and he wondered who the sick friend had been. She hadn't volunteered the information, but she hadn't been secretive either. They just hadn't had time to talk.

"Admiral, I hope this flu has run its course. I think just about everyone in the office has been sick but the four of us," Sturgis said.

"We can only hope, Commander. Sorry you all had to come in today, but we need to get this office back on track. The cases haven't stop coming because most of my staff has been ill."

"Not a problem, Admiral. I've worked less weekends at JAG than anywhere else that I've served," Sturgis assured him.

Mac and Harm were expressing similar thoughts when a delivery man from The Basket Gourmet walked in with a huge gift basket full of treats. He had to turn sideways to get through the conference room door.

Sitting the basket on the table, the delivery man said, "I have a delivery for Col. Sarah Mackenzie. I was told that she would be here."

They gave Mac questioning looks and crowded around her, peering into the basket. Mac shook her head in wonderment and signed for the gift. There was a card attached which Harm pulled, sniffed, and handed over to Mac. Opening the card, Mac silently read the note, and then smiled. 

The note simply said, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Who's it from?" asked Harm as he tried to grab the card. But Mac dodged his hand and turned away from him smiling.

Sturgis, quick on the uptake, grabbed the note and quickly shuffled it to Elizabeth, who passed it out of Mac's reach to the Admiral.

AJ grabbed the card and keeping his back to Mac, said "The Colonel is entitled to her privacy, people," while quickly perusing the note. Mac gave him a roll of the eyes and the Admiral laughed, handing the card back to her.

"Who is it from, Admiral?" asked Sturgis.

"It was unsigned."

"Ah, a mystery man, Mac?" from Harm.

"You assume a lot, Harm. It could be from a woman," Mac answered.

"Yea, right. Then why don't you let us read the card?" countered Harm. Then he smiled as Mac handed the card over to him and began pulling out the contents of the basked. It contained exotic fruits and grapes, cheeses, miniature sandwiches, soup, salad, and chocolates. It was a feast.

Harm passed the card around and then everyone understood that the basket was from the friend with the flu that Mac had stayed out of work to care for. At that moment Clayton Webb arrived. 

Mac turned to Clay and smiled, "Thanks, Clay."

"You're welcome," Clay replied with a smile.

"Clay, you're the sick friend?" asked Elizabeth, concern in her voice.

"Yes, though I'm much better, thanks to Mac. I'm not one hundred percent yet, but I feel a lot better than I did last weekend. Today is my first day out."

Elizabeth noted that he was a little pale and he looked like he had lost a few pounds. His face was thinner. She felt a pang of jealousy toward Mac for a moment. She hadn't known that he was ill. She would have been there for him if she had, would have liked to have been the one taking care of him. She also realized that this was the first time she had seen him without a suit. He was dressed in a lightweight sweater and overcoat, with casual pants. She liked the casual look.

"The flu hit you pretty hard, didn't it. You're still a little pale," said AJ.

"Yes, much worse than I thought," Clay replied, taking a drink of the bottled water he carried.

"How did Mac know you were sick," asked Harm.

Clay and Mac looked at each other and laughed. Then together they related the events of last Saturday and the subsequent days. Elizabeth, after hearing what had happened, was thankful that Mac had been there. She knew how bad the flu could be, and this year was one of the worst. Many people had been hospitalized because the flu had been particularly devastating for them.

"It's a good thing Mac was there for you. I think this year has seen some of the worse flu cases in history," Elizabeth told Clay, looking him in the eyes.

"You're right, it was a good thing," Clay replied. He loved her for not being jealous or upset that he hadn't told her. Then he smiled to himself, thinking it didn't feel strange at all that they were both thinking in terms of her right to know that he was ill.

"I learned from the Admiral's Yeoman that you were all working today. But Mac, Robert assured me that he could have done the same thing for free," Clay said, pointing to the basket. Both laughed at that. Mac began digging into the basket again, as if she were looking for something.

"Looking for something, Mac?" asked AJ.

"Oh, no, no. Just making sure every…." Mac began, but Clay took a small tin out of his pocket and passed it to her. Mac looked at the tin, and smiled broadly.

Harm, looking over her shoulder, said "Caviar?!" 

"Caviar?" asked the others in unison, turning to look at Clay.

"What? No one really likes the stuff…well, except Mac." Clay said in his defense. He laughed at Mac and told her that it was from Robert.

Elizabeth wanted to ask about Robert when Sturgis said, "There's enough food here to feed a small dinner party, Webb."

"Not quite, but speaking of dinner parties, you're all invited to one next Friday. A birthday party actually."

"Whose birthday?" asked the Admiral.

"Mine. Mother insists on throwing a party."

Elizabeth couldn't resist teasing him, so she said in her most sincere voice, "Ooh, your Mommy's throwing you a birthday party. That is so sweet!"

Everyone laughed and Clay smiled and gave Elizabeth a you're-going-to-pay-for-that look. "It's her birthday as well," he told them.

"And you share a birthday!" Elizabeth continued. Everyone laughed all over again. They knew Clay and his mother were close and were enjoying his embarrassment over Elizabeth's teasing.

When they finally settled down, Clay told them that the dinner begins at 7:00pm, with cocktails at 6:30. He pulled invitations out of his breast pocket and passed them out. He also told them that they could bring a guest, just to indicate so when they RSVP. Looking over at Elizabeth, Clay asked "Will you attend?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it."

"Ok, I'll see you all then if you can make it," Clay said turning to go.

AJ gave Clay a speculative look, but didn't comment. He noticed that Clay had specifically asked Elizabeth to attend.

Mac and Elizabeth looked at each other, then called out to Clay, "What should we wear?"

Clay paused a moment, then said "Formal wear." Turning, he walked out.

Elizabeth looked at Mac in surprise and asked, "Formal? At their home?"

Mac replied, "I have two words for you… Blue blood."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say, totally surprised by that news. The others were looking at her and smiling.

"He doesn't look the part, does he?" Harm smiled.

"No, I guess he doesn't," Elizabeth said but thinking 'Oh my gosh, I'm going to meet Clay's mother.'

****

1230 hours, Thursday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"You know, you can't win them all," teased Harm after they left the courtroom. He had won a pretty tough case and he hadn't been sure the members would decide in his client's favor. They had found the Lt. Commander not liable for the damages to Navy property and the injuries several of his men sustained while on a training exercise in North Carolina. Elizabeth had fought hard for the conviction and had done her homework, as usual.

"I still believe your client was negligent, Harm. The only thing that saved him was his good service record. But the Members dropped the ball on this one. The Commander may have a good record on paper, but from what I learned of him, he's in the habit of having his subordinates cover his six. He's kept his record clean that way, but he shouldn't be in command of anyone."

"You're not a sore loser are you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth gave him a serious look and then gave him the names of several sailors that had served with the commander on other assignments. Elizabeth hadn't been able to call them to testify. Their testimonies were more a matter of opinion without enough to substantiate a pattern on the commander's part. Elizabeth didn't want to risk their careers if it wasn't going to guarantee a win. Payback in the military happened all too often.

"If you thought what these sailors had to say was significant, why didn't you call them to testify?" asked Harm, surprised by her actions. She was always thorough and well prepared.

"It wasn't enough. Why get them into trouble later on in their careers if the Commander walked? But, Harm, I'm not letting him off the hook. I have a meeting with him and his CO in two hours. It's not going to be easy for him to use his subordinates to cover up his actions in the future. I plan to tell his CO everything that I couldn't introduce in court, except I won't give the Commander names. I will give them to his CO, however, and let him look into things himself. He may believe that harboring a grudge against the commander; but, then again, he may not."

Harm remembered a similar case that he'd defended several years ago. Elizabeth could have been describing his client then. He also didn't think she was a sore loser and decided to call the sailors himself. After talking with them, he accompanied her to speak with his former client and the CO.

****

1730 hours

Later the same day.

"Hey, Mac, wait up," Harm called to her as they were leaving the building for the evening. She had been treating him a little cool lately and he wanted to get to the bottom of that.

"What are you doing tonight, Mac?"

"Nothing special, why?" asked Mac, walking toward her car.

"You want to get a bite to eat, my treat," Harm said with a quick smile.

"No thanks, I think I'll just catch up on a few things around my apartment tonight."

"Oh, okay." Harm was sure she had said that just to avoid having dinner with him. "Mac, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"  


"I mean that you've been avoiding me lately. And whenever we do talk, you find a reason to cut the conversation short. What's going on?"

"Harm, nothing is going on. Forgive me if I can't do what you want, when you want me to all of the time. I'm sure you can find someone else to have dinner with you," Mac stated with a bite in her voice.

Elizabeth walked out of the building into the parking lot then. Harm raised his hand to tell her goodnight and then turned back to Mac. Mac had started walking away. "Hey, wait a minute, Mac." Harm said, catching her arm.

"Harm, I'm going home. Why don't you ask Elizabeth to go out with you?"

"Is that what this is about? Elizabeth?"

"There is no 'this', Harm. I'm going home, okay?"

Harm stopped Mac again with a hand on her arm. He didn't care if anyone watched, he needed to clear things up with Mac, and do it now.

"Mac, I'm not sure what you're implying, but you can stop."

"I'm not implying anything."

"Yes, you are. Elizabeth and I are just friends…"

"It's none of my business what your relationship is, Harm."

"No, it isn't, but I'm telling you anyway," Harm said, abruptly. "Elizabeth and I are friends, just as you and I are friends." 

Mac looked shocked that he had spoken to her so harshly. "Well, thank you for clearing that up, Harm. We became good friends over years. I guess it's just me that you take a while to warm up to," Mac replied, pulling away from his hand on her arm.

"What do you want, Mac? For me to choose between you and Elizabeth?"

"No, I don't. I never…"

"Good," interrupted Harm, "because that's not going to happen." 

Harm looked away for a moment, then turned back to Mac's hurt look. "Mac, you and I need to talk. I've been trying to talk to you for weeks but you've kept this distance between us. It isn't about Elizabeth, it's about you and me. When you're ready to hear me out, let me know, okay?" He turned and walked to his car while Mac got into her car and drove home.

****

1800 hours

Elizabeth's apartment

Elizabeth arrived home, lay back on her bed of mattresses and kicked off her shoes, letting her legs dangle over the side. She had witnessed the exchange between Harm and Mac though she had not heard what they were saying. She and Mac were still not friends though Mac was always civil. She suspected that Mac thought something was going on between her and Harm. The woman must be blind, thought Elizabeth. Harm was obviously in love with Mac and she with him. Elizabeth hadn't talked to Harm about it, though, knowing the obstacles that were standing in their way since they were in the same chain of command. She did, however, make it a point not to spend too much time alone with Harm. Even though Mac had nothing to worry about, Elizabeth didn't like playing with others' feelings. She thought that the two of them would eventually work things out, given time, but until then, she was mindful of how Mac may perceive her and Harm's friendship. 

She and Harm had become fast friends ever since that day in the conference room. They had connected. Now, he was like a brother; no, better than a brother. They understood each other and had a lot to talk about. They always seemed to be involved in a conversation, talking about their cases or their understanding of some legal issue. He was sharp and they gave each other something to think about. Mac and Sturgis were also good attorneys, even though she had beaten them in several cases. Elizabeth spent quality time preparing for cases, calling on years of past research. When she lived in Jordan, she would spend weeks familiarizing herself with different aspects of the law, researching case history after case history. She hadn't been joking when she had told Lt. Roberts that she had 10 years to prepare for her day in court. 

Soon, Elizabeth's thoughts turned to the subject that had occupied her mind non-stop all week long. Clayton Webb. Two more weeks and she would know if he felt the same way that he had on their trip home. She wanted to believe that he did, but still she was anxious. It almost seemed like the trip from Jordan had been a dream. She kept thinking about that kiss. They had been traveling for seven days when they boarded a train bound for England. Elizabeth had followed Clay's cue and stayed alert to anything out of the ordinary, anyone paying undue attention to them. They had fallen into a routine of sleeping only an hour at a time, alternating who slept. Clay hadn't asked her to do so, but after the first two days traveling, Elizabeth had noticed that he wasn't getting much sleep so she began to sleep only an hour at a time. She finally talked him into sleeping for an hour, promising that she would wake him. He hadn't wanted to agree, fearing that she would let him continue to sleep past an hour. But she had assured him, saying "Mr. Webb, I know why you're with me. I promise to wake you in an hour or before then if anything looks suspicious. Will you trust me?" Clay had trusted her. After that, they had fallen into a pattern of sleeping an hour at a time whenever they could, not just at night. Elizabeth made him understand that she knew to stay alert, not just sit quietly. 

The seventh day, onboard the train to England, they had shared a cabin at night. They always shared sleeping quarters so that Clay could keep an eye on her. But these quarters were cramped and they had had to sleep in the same bunk bed. They hadn't slept close like that before, but when they laid down, both immediately fell asleep. Later, Elizabeth couldn't remember who was supposed to stay awake, and neither could Clay. She had been so warm and comfortable that she was lulled to sleep right away. They woke after an hour and realized that they had both been asleep. They lay there in each other's arms, staring into the other's eyes. Then Clay had kissed her. They had kissed deeply, not holding back. Elizabeth ended the kiss, knowing that it could get out of hand if they let it. He had held her, both of them shaken by what had just passed between them. She had known then and there that she was in love with him. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that it was true. She had fallen in love with him on sight. Clay had pulled her close and told her to go back to sleep. She fell asleep knowing that Clay was just as shaken as she. She woke an hour later so that he could sleep.

Elizabeth pulled herself up and undressed. She had a shower and grabbed an apple from the fridge, returning to her bedroom. She usually worked out most evenings at a dojo nearby but tonight she decided to stay in and pick out a gown to wear to Clay's birthday dinner. She had many to choose from since attending formal dinners had been a routine affair when she lived at the King's palace. Two hours later, she decided to wear a pale pink evening gown that she had bought for Prince Raje's birthday celebration. She wouldn't get to wear it to the celebration now, so she would wear it for the first time to Clay's birthday dinner. She was suddenly excited about the dinner and equally nervous. She would meet Clay's mother tomorrow. She didn't even know if he had told Mrs. Webb about her. Elizabeth decided to turn in early since she intended to go in to work early. 

****

1800 hours

North of Union Station

Harm's apartment

Harm sat on the sofa, bouncing a ball off the wall. He was berating himself for the way he had spoken to Mac. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew that he had to back off and let Mac come to him. He wouldn't choose between her and Elizabeth because there was no choice to be made. Elizabeth was a friend. And Mac… Mac was the woman he was in love with. He had finally admitted it to himself. He wanted to tell her, to see how she felt, but he had shied away from doing so. He knew that Mac needed time on her own since her breakup with Mic Brumby and he had made up his mind to give her space. After his crash last year, he knew that he was in love with Mac. He had even gone to the USS Guadalcanal to see her, but that had been a mistake. She wasn't ready and he had promised himself that he would wait, wait as long as it took. He thought back over the last two years and wished that he had done something about their relationship before she had accepted Mic's proposal. But he hadn't been ready then; he hadn't wanted things to change between them and had told himself that he wasn't sure about his feelings. Now, all he wanted to do was tell her how he felt. 

Harm checked his watch and went to get his coat. He had to apologize to Mac, and make her listen to him. He opened the door and stopped. Mac was there, just getting ready to knock.

"Mac," Harm said with surprise. "Come in."

"You were going out?"

"To see you. Let me get your coat."

They stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Harm said "Have a seat Mac, I want to talk to you about something."

"Harm, I came to talk to you; let me go first."

"Alright," Harm said as they sat down on the sofa. 

Mac turned to face Harm but looked down at her hands instead of at him. Finally she looked up and said, "Harm, about what happened earlier. I want to apologize for being rude to you and to clear the air. I behaved badly and I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it, Mac, but thanks."

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't think there's anything going on between you and Elizabeth. Well, if there is, I don't know about it."

"There isn't."

"I didn't think so. I'm sorry I implied that there was." Mac looked away, hesitant to go on, but she did anyway. "You and she have become close, fast. I guess I've been feeling a little left out, like she's taking my place. You're my best friend…but, I don't think that I'm yours."

"Mac, that's …"

"No, Harm, wait. It's okay, I'm fine with that. You see, I've always needed you a lot more than you've needed me. I can accept that, and you're still my best friend. And you know that I'm your friend." She stopped for a moment and looked at him before continuing. "I feel like I've finally gotten myself together and I haven't liked letting go of you. I once accused you of holding on to a lifeline, but I've done the same. I don't want you to think that I'm jealous or that I don't want you to be friends with Elizabeth. You haven't given me any reason to believe our relationship has changed and honestly, Elizabeth is a good person. I guess I've just been a little insecure where you're concerned. But not anymore. So, ….friends?" Mac said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course we're friends, Mac," said Harm, looking directly at her. "We're more than friends." Harm stood and turned away, then turned back to Mac. "Mac, I'm going to tell you something. You don't have to say anything, or do anything; just hear me out. When I crashed last year, it was scary. They say when you think you're going to die, your life suddenly passes before your eyes. Well, that didn't happen with me. There was no room. All I could think about was staying alive; staying alive because if I didn't, I wouldn't see you again. 

"The night of your engagement party, you asked me how long were you suppose to wait and I said as long as it takes. I know what you're telling me now about getting things together; I understand. The last thing I want to do right now is cause any more confusion in your life, but I have to tell you this." Sitting down beside her again, Harm looked into her eyes said, "Mac, I love you. I've wanted to tell you ever since the night Mic left. But things got messed up; I'm sorry they turned out the way they did, and that I had to leave with Renee. But my feelings haven't changed."

Mac looked at Harm, stunned. She hadn't expected him to say anything like this, but expected him to be upset with her.

Taking her hand, Harm said "After I went to see you onboard the Guadalcanal, I knew that I had to give you time and room to heal, so I made up my mind to do just that. I once asked you to wait as long as it takes, now I'm telling you that I'll do the same. If you don't feel the same way I do, tell me and I won't bother you. If you want time, I'll give it to you, as much as you need; because Mac, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Mac looked at Harm, tears in her eyes. She brushed a tear away with her free hand and Harm reached up and brushed another away. "Say something, Mac."

"I can't."

"Okay," Harm said, wiping away another tear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "I asked you on the Guadalcanal; I asked you at the Jag-A-Thon. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, Mac. At your engagement party. When you were onboard the Guadalcanal, I told you that I would give up Renee for you, but when I turned around you were gone and hadn't heard me. I wanted to talk to you when you returned from that assignment, but you said that it would happen when it happened. I thought you didn't want to talk things out yet."

"When your jet went down, I thought that I had lost you. And when you were found, I didn't know what to do. Mic wanted to have the wedding right away, but I couldn't. He realized just how much you meant to me, and I hated myself for hurting him," Mac said, looking up at Harm. "I didn't want to continue with the wedding and he knew it. I had to admit to myself that I loved you, but I didn't know how to tell Mic. And the way he left, I felt so bad."

"Did you say you love me?" asked Harm, holding his breath.

Mac smiled through the tears and said "Yes, of course I love you."

"Mac…" Harm said as he leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled her into his arms and they kissed for a long time. When they pulled apart, they were both teary-eyed and smiling.

"How did we get here, Sailor?"

"A better question is what took us so long," said Harm, kissing her again.

****

0700 hours, Friday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Elizabeth walked to her office just as Mac left the break room with a cup of coffee. Surprised that anyone was there so early, Elizabeth gave a start.

"Oh, Colonel, I didn't know anyone was here. Good morning."

"Good morning. I decided to get an early start."

"Me also. I'm hoping to leave early since the dinner party is tonight."

"My thought as well. Well, I'll see you later; there's fresh coffee in the breakroom."

"Okay, thanks."

They retired to their respective offices and closed the doors. Elizabeth thought that the Colonel had been nicer that usual, genuine friendliness, not just polite civility. She wondered if now was a good time to talk to her about Harm. Deciding to take a chance before anyone else arrived, she crossed the bullpen to Mac's office. 

"Come in," Mac said, at the knock on her door.

"Do you have a minute?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure, come in," said Mac, a little surprised. She was just thinking about going to Elizabeth's office to talk to her.

Elizabeth closed the door and sat down. "Colonel, I don't know the unspoken rules," began Elizabeth apologetically, "and I don't like to play games. So, I just have to say what's on my mind. I'm not absolutely sure why you and I aren't getting along better; we're polite and we're civil, but I wouldn't say that we're friends. At the risk of offending you, let me say this. Harm, he's a friend. I don't have many of those here at JAG so I'm not willing to give up friendships. If that's the source of our conflict, I don't have a solution. But you and I aren't in competition when it comes to Harm. I'm not taking your place, and I would like for us to be friends. If there's something else going on, if I've done something to offend you, please, tell me. If I'm way off base, then I apologize."

Mac didn't say anything for a moment. Then she looked at Elizabeth and said, "You weren't off base. Harm and I are good friends, and we've been through a lot together. He's my best friend. I guess I'm not used to him being close with someone else as he is with me. But that isn't a problem anymore. It's me who should apologize to you; I've already apologized to Harm."

"Thank you. I appreciate your honesty."

"And I appreciate yours."

Elizabeth looked at Mac, then gave a questioning smile. "So, just what did that apology entail? Any breaking news…"

Mac looked at Elizabeth openmouthed and said, "Have you talked to Harm?!"

"Not since work yesterday. Why, is there something he would tell me?"

"What are you getting at? What did Harm tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I haven't spoken to Harm. But you're looking pretty guilty, there. I wonder why?" Elizabeth said with a smile. "Care to share?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mac innocently.

"Really? Ok," said Elizabeth, standing. "But just so you know, I think the two of you are absolutely nuts."

Mac looked down, shaking her head, but smiling. She looked up at Elizabeth and said "You have to stop this line of talk, now. We can't have this conversation."

"I know. I'm done." said Elizabeth. She laughed and walked back to her office. Mac put her forehead in he hand and groaned. She was going to have a serious talk with Harm. And Elizabeth.

When she got back to her office, Elizabeth thought, 'they've told each other how they feel'. She couldn't stop smiling for them. But she wouldn't reveal their secret. Fraternization was a serious charge, and she hoped that they would handle their relationship and careers correctly. She believed they would.

An hour later, most of the other office staff began to arrive. Harm stopped by Mac's door and said 'Good morning' with a secret smile, then continued on to his office. He and Mac had agreed that they wouldn't reveal their relationship to others until they worked things out with the Admiral. They were going to take it slow, especially since it meant one of them would probably not be stationed at JAG headquarters in the future. It was possible to still report to the Admiral but have a placement at the Pentagon (or have a job at the Pentagon without reporting to the Admiral). The problem was that they both wanted to stay at JAG. It was a problem that they would have to work out with AJ, but not now. Right now, Harm just wanted Mac to himself whenever he could manage it. They weren't planning to do anything that would jeopardize their careers, in case someone did suspect they had feelings for each other.

Harm went to Elizabeth's office to say good morning to her. Elizabeth smiled and told him to come in.

"You're here early," said Harm sitting down across from her desk.

"So are you. How was your evening, Harm?"

"Great! I mean, fine, just fine." Harm corrected himself.

Elizabeth smiled at him and said, "I talked to Mac earlier."

"And…" Harm asked suspiciously, noting her smile. He couldn't help smiling himself, but he wasn't going to reveal anything.

She decided to have some fun with him. "And what?"

Harm squinted at her and said, "Elizabeth, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, not a thing, Harm."

"What did you talk to Mac about, and don't tell me nothing 'cause I won't believe you."

"What would Mac and I have talked about? I mean, we aren't exactly girlfriends."

Harm sobered at that comment. He wanted Elizabeth and Mac to like each other. "Will you try to get along with her?"

"Is it that important to you, Harm, that she and I get along?"

"Yes, it's very important to me."

"Ok then. We get along," said Elizabeth matter-of-factly.

"What? Elizabeth, again, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. You want Mac and me to get along. We do. Sorry, Harm, but I need to see the Admiral," Elizabeth said while she stood to leave her office. "He's just come in. Want to have lunch today?" she called over her shoulder.

Harm stood in her office looking after her, then looked over at Mac in her office. He thought 'Those two women have been talking'. He headed for Mac's office and shut the door.

"Mac," he began with a warning look, "what did you tell Elizabeth?'

Mac leaned forward and whispered, "Not a thing! She's playing us, Harm. She made me think that you had told her something."

They looked at each other and laughed. Harm said, "You know, we've got to put a stop to whatever she's thinking. Let's have lunch today, away from the office, and talk to her. Do you want to tell her?"

"Like we can keep it from her. She's intuitive and she's not going to let this go. I don't think she'll talk to anyone else, though. She knows what's at stake."

"You're right. So, lunch then?"

"Ok, you choose the place, I'll get her there."

Meanwhile, in Admiral Chegwidden's office, Elizabeth and he were having a casual conversation when PO Tiner rang.

"Admiral, a Ms. Cavanaugh for you on line one."

AJ paused before answering, "Thanks, Tiner."

Elizabeth watched as he spoke to Meredith Cavanaugh. She knew that this was a woman he'd been seeing for many months, but she didn't see a lot of excitement in his eyes while he spoke with her. Others had implied that they were serious, but from the sound of the conversation, she guessed the Admiral saw the relationship more as a friendship.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight. I have another commitment. How about lunch today and we can plan to have dinner at my home Monday when you return."

"Okay," the Admiral said, after listening to Meredith's response. "I'll meet you there at 11:45." They talked for a minute or two more, so Elizabeth discreetly left the office and spoke with Tiner until the Admiral was free. When he was done, AJ rang Tiner and asked him to let Elizabeth know he was off the phone.

They continued their conversation and then AJ asked while watching Elizabeth closely, "Are you looking forward to the dinner tonight?" 

"It will be strange seeing Mr. Webb in a home environment," said Elizabeth, avoiding a direct answer. AJ, of course, recognized avoidance and that told him all he needed to know. She was nervous about the dinner.

"Are you bringing anyone to the dinner?" asked AJ, knowing the answer.

"No, sir." 

"You know, there's someone I want you to meet. I think you would like him and …"

"Uh, Admiral, I don't do blind dates. Please don't play matchmaker."

"But you should date. Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, sir, I can honestly say that I'm not."

"You're a very attractive woman; you shouldn't have to attend a dinner alone."

"You're a very attractive man, Admiral, but you're going to this dinner alone, also," Elizabeth said with a knowing smile. " Wouldn't Ms. Cavanaugh like to go with you?" she innocently asked.

AJ looked at her and then smiled. "Okay, I'll stay out of your private life."

"Oh, no, Admiral," Elizabeth said laughing, not ready to let him off the hook. "What you mean is you don't want me in your private life."

AJ laughed and nodded his head. But he decided that he wasn't going to let her off the hook, now.

"It's just as well that we go alone. You and Mac will probably need help fending off Porter Webb."

Elizabeth stopped smiling then, a serious expression on her face. "Porter Webb is a difficult woman?"

"The worst. You know she doesn't think anyone is good enough for her son. And she sees every unmarried, female friend of his as a threat. That's probably why Clay never married. Mother didn't approve." AJ stated in a very believable voice.

"Oh," said Elizabeth, suddenly wishing she had not accepted the dinner invitation. "Admiral, I'd better get back to my desk," she said standing to her feet. 

AJ watched her leave while trying to hide a grin. When she closed the door he laughed outright. He decided to give her about an hour before telling her he was joking about Clay's mother. But right now, he couldn't stop laughing at her expression.

****

1030 hours

Elizabeth's office

It was almost 11:30 and Mac had seen Elizabeth go into her office earlier so she went to invite her to lunch with she and Harm.

Knocking on the door frame to get her attention, Mac went in. Standing beside her so that she could speak in low tones, Mac said "You're coming to lunch with Harm and me. The Pelican, 11:45."

"Oh, yea?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "You know, I am pretty hungry. But I have to run an errand, so I'll meet you there."

Mac gave her a disbelieving look, so Elizabeth said, "I will." Mac gave her another look, but left and went to tell Harm lunch was a go.

****

11:45 hours

Pelican Restaurant

Washington, D.C.

Elizabeth walked into the restaurant, looking around for Harm and Mac. She was speaking with the maitre' d to see if they had arrived when Adm. Chegwidden and a woman walked in.

"Elizabeth, Harm told me you all were meeting for lunch. They're running late and may not make it; that case we discussed earlier has them tied up." The Admiral never spoke of cases by name in public unless he had to.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Admiral. I can order take-out for us."

"No, stay, you can dine with us. Elizabeth, this is Meredith Cavanaugh. Meredith, Elizabeth Halliton."

Elizabeth noted that Meredith's smile slipped slightly when the Admiral had invited her to eat with them. Slipped even further when he made the introduction.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Cavanaugh."

"Hello, Ms. Halliton. I've heard a lot about you," Meredith Cavanaugh replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Please, call me Elizabeth." Turning to AJ, she said "Admiral, I think I'll just grab something to go and see if Harm and Mac can use a hand with that case." 

Elizabeth didn't believe Meredith welcomed her cutting in on their lunch, but the Admiral had other ideas. 

"I think the two of them can handle it. Besides, they may make it after all. You'll only pass them on the highway. Ladies…" AJ said, stepping aside as the waiter led them to their table.

They ordered and carried on a general discussion about their respective jobs. When the salad arrived, Elizabeth bowed her head and said a short, silent blessing over her meal before eating. AJ, having dined with her many times, expected that and was silent out of respect. 

"Ms. Cavanaugh, Mac mentioned that you are a scholar. Have you always taught?"

"Yes, but I enjoy the summer programs most. I get to work with some pretty talented kids and helping them develop their skills, exposing them to different ways of thinking is very rewarding," Meredith replied, giving Elizabeth a direct look.

Elizabeth paused midway to taking a bite of salad, looking up at Meredith. She was certain Meredith had just taken a dig at her with that comment about teaching kids different ways of thinking. It wasn't what she said, but how she said it. Elizabeth wasn't certain where she was coming from, but she correctly surmised what had prompted the comment. The blessing of her meal. She continued eating as Meredith turned to AJ and related how one of her students had interpreted one of AJ's favorite poems.

AJ looked a little confused, sensing the tension that had just sprung up between Meredith and Elizabeth..

Meredith asked Elizabeth, "Do you find it difficult being the sole civilian attorney in a JAG office, Elizabeth?"

"No, not at all. I suppose I'm used to being 'one among many' after living in Jordan."

"Yes, an American living in an Eastern country would stand out."

"Actually, Ms. Cavanaugh, I was referring to being a Christian living in an Islamic household," Elizabeth said as she met Meredith's look, letting her know that she was not ashamed to say that she was a Christian. 

"If you all believe in the same thing, a God, it shouldn't have been too difficult."

"It wasn't difficult at all, but no, we don't necessarily believe the same things," was Elizabeth's quiet response.

"You're right, of course. If that were the case, we wouldn't have so many people committing horrible acts in the name of a God," Meredith countered with a short laugh, glancing at AJ.

"True, it's enough to make a less enlightened person question why our Lord granted us free will," Elizabeth calmly replied. 

"Or question why a God lets such terrible things happen at all, don't you think?"

"He doesn't mind the questions… In fact, He prefers that we seek the truth in Him." 

Turning to AJ, Elizabeth said, "Sir, Mac and Harm have arrived."

AJ turned and signaled to Harm and Mac to join them. He turned back around, glad that the distraction ended Meredith and Elizabeth's conversation. He had followed their exchange, realizing that they were at odds on religious grounds. He was attempting to digest what he had just learned. He already knew that Elizabeth was a devout Christian, but what he didn't know was that Meredith was an atheist. The subject had never come up and he didn't know what to make of the news.

"Admiral; hello Ms. Cavanaugh," said Harm.

"Commander, it's nice to see you again. Please call me Meredith."

"Meredith, it's good to see you." said Mac, taking a seat between Elizabeth and Meredith.

"Sarah, it's good to see you, too. How have you been?"

"Great. And you?"

"Very well."

"Have you already ordered, Admiral?," asked Harm.

"Yes, but you still have time to join us if you skip the salad. Have a seat."

Harm took the chair between the Admiral and Elizabeth, noticing that the Admiral looked like he had something on his mind. And there was a definite tension in the air. He gave Mac a quick look, raising his eyebrows questioningly. He turned to Meredith and began talking, "Ma'am, how's the semester going, so far?" 

"Fast, Commander. Between grading research papers and special literary assignments, I rarely have a free moment. I have a good bunch of students who work hard, so I try to get their work back to them as quickly as possible."

"Well, maybe tonight will…" he turned to Elizabeth who had just kicked him on the ankle. And the Admiral gave him a stony look as well.

"Pass the salt, please, Harm." said Elizabeth, with a pointed stare.

…uh, maybe tonight you'll get to relax a bit, and enjoy your weekend." finished Harm, catching on pretty quickly. 

Harm passed Elizabeth the salt, but he knew that she never put salt on her food. She said that it ruined the flavor. And since heart and kidney diseases were two of the leading causes of death among African-Americans, she didn't intend to contribute to those statistics. Yet, she sprinkled a little salt on a cucumber and munched on it as if she always did.

Mac had caught on as well and changed the subject. They finally finished the meal and each left in their respective vehicles, going back to JAG. Mac and Harm had ridden together in Mac's Corvette.

"What on earth was going on at that table?" asked Harm as soon as they got in the car.

"I don't know," said Mac with equal surprise. "Something must have happened before we arrived. We can ask Elizabeth when we get back."

They cornered Elizabeth in her office after the Admiral went to a meeting at the Pentagon. He wouldn't return, but leave from there going home. Not wanting their conversation to be overheard, they closed the door of her office and began.

"Okay, what was going on at lunch today?" queried Harm. He and Mac sat in the chairs facing Elizabeth's desk.

"Nothing. Except you were about to put your foot in your mouth in a huge way," laughed Elizabeth.

"Oh, I got that the Admiral hadn't asked Meredith to attend the dinner with him. Especially since you kicked me so hard."

"Oh, you wimp! I didn't kick you hard at all."

"Hey, I have the bruise to prove it. No, what I meant was the other thing."

"What other thing."

"Come on, Elizabeth," said Mac. "There was so much tension at that table when we walked up you could have cut it with a knife."

"Oh. That," Elizabeth said, clearly not wanting to discuss it.

"Yea, that," said Harm, looking at her questioningly.

"What happened?" asked Mac.

"Nothing, really."

"How did you know that the Admiral hadn't asked her to accompany him to the dinner?" Harm wanted to know.

"I overheard a semi-private conversation between them when the Admiral made the lunch date."

"I wonder why he didn't ask her. She's been good for him." said Mac.

"Really, in what way," asked Elizabeth, keeping her tone neutral.

Mac looked at Elizabeth closely. "You don't like her, do you?"

"Mac, I don't know her. And I'm not in the habit of disliking people."

"What were you all talking about before we arrived?"

Elizabeth paused before answering, but finally said, "We were talking about 9/11, I suppose. Ms. Cavanaugh mentioned how people commit horrible acts in the name of a God. I said that it could make a person wonder why we were given free will."

"Okay, I see now. You don't like Meredith because she's an atheist."

"She is?" said Harm, looking at Mac. She shook her head, yes.

"You knew? How?" asked Elizabeth.

"She told me. Elizabeth, you can't hold it against her if she doesn't believe the same thing you do."

"I'm curious, how long have you known Ms. Cavanaugh?"

"About six months."

"Have you spent much time with her?"

"No, not really. I had lunch with her a few times when we first met. I met her when I was searching for a summer writing program for Chloe."

"You've known me four months, worked with me practically five days a week, lunching together most of those days," said Elizabeth, thoughtfully. 

Continuing, she said "Some people would say that I am a devout Christian. Though, I'm not really sure what they mean when they say 'devout'. But in the truest sense of the word, I suppose I am a devout Christian. Did you know that about me?"

"No, I can't say that I did," replied Mac, not surprised by the information, though. There was something about her that was just different.

"Did you know that about me, Harm?"

"Not that you told me, but I suspected as much."

"You know, Mac, I've never tried to influence you in accepting my religious beliefs. Unlike Ms. Cavanaugh. Yet, you assume that I had an issue with her, not the other way around. Why?"

"Okay, perhaps I was wrong and made a false assumption. Are you saying she had an issue with you?"

"No, I'm not saying anything."

"And Meredith hasn't tried to influence me as an atheist," added Mac.

"I think she has," Elizabeth said. "You barely know her, yet she's expressed her religious views. Maybe she sees you as a religious or spiritual person, you have had unexplained visions."

"She doesn't know anything about that," Mac said.

"She doesn't have to know specifics; perhaps she just senses something about you. I'm guessing she's probably expressed those same views with Chloe."

"Has she, Mac?" asked Harm.

Mac said, defensively "Chloe did mention that they had talked about it in one of her classes."

"Now, why does an atheist talk about religion with someone they barely know when they don't believe in God?" asked Elizabeth.

"You know, Elizabeth, the bottom line is that the Admiral likes her. So, it wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid religious discussions with his girlfriend," said Harm.

"I agree, and it's not like we argued. It wasn't like that at all. In fact, we didn't really have a religious discussion; we just made an observation and came to different conclusions because we obviously have different beliefs. You two arrived at that very moment, and that's why you sensed the tension."

"Yes, that and the Admiral didn't look too happy," said Mac.

'I don't think the Admiral knew she's an atheist,' thought Elizabeth, though she didn't voice that assessment.

They ended the conversation and began talking about Clay's birthday dinner. Harm asked if Elizabeth wanted to ride with them, but she said no, she would drive. He just shook his head and walked away, saying something about she and Mac and their cars. Mac loved driving her Corvette and Elizabeth loved driving her Jaguar. They were worse than men about their cars.

****

1500 hours

Porter Webb's Estate

Great Falls, Virginia

Porter went in search of her son. He had come over to check on the preparations, though he claimed to have just decided to leave work early for a change. She had noticed a marked difference in Clay the past few months. He seemed happier and had a settled look about him. She was glad to see her son able to smile again; he had been down and pushing himself so hard since 9/11. When she first noted the change, she thought that maybe he had met someone. But he hadn't brought anyone over for her to meet. His involvement's usually didn't last very long, an unfortunate consequence of his work, so she wasn't at all upset that he hadn't introduced her to them. 

Porter had wondered about his relationship with Sarah Mackenzie and had asked him about her when he was recovering from the flu. He said that he and Mac weren't involved. She told him perhaps they should be, she obviously cared about him. He had told her Mac cared as a friend, and had indicated that the colonel had feelings for someone else. She then said 'Okay, but that's not saying you don't have feelings for the colonel.' Clay assured his mother that nothing could be further from the truth. But thinking about him even now, Porter was convinced Clay was in love. Hence, the party tonight. Clay would wait until he was absolutely sure of the woman before he would introduce her to his mother, but Porter decided to take a chance and see if Clay would invite the woman to a birthday dinner. Since he agreed to the dinner she felt confident that he would. He usually ran the other way each year she suggested a birthday dinner-party.

She knew the colonel would be at the dinner tonight; she didn't want to see her son get hurt, and she knew he could take care of himself. Still, she worried about him. Arriving at his room she watched as he tried to decide which suit to wear. She smiled, remembering back to his first solo date when he was in high school. "I think the midnight gray looks great," she said, advancing into the room.

"I'm partial to that one, too," Clay said, smiling as he turned to his mother.

"Thanks, Son, for indulging me this year."

"I have to confess, Mother, I have an ulterior motive for agreeing."

"And what is that?" Porter asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Clay said, taking her hand and walking with her into his dayroom.

"I've been wondering when you would introduce us," smiled Porter as she and Clay sat on the sofa.

"How did you know?" asked Clay, grinning at his mother.

"You've changed. You're happier and when we talk, there's this excitement in your voice. So, who is she?" asked Porter, curiously.

"Do you remember my trip to Jordan?" 

"Yes, you went to retrieve the American lawyer that resided at the King's palace, Elizabeth Halliton."

"You still pay attention to everything I tell you, don't you?" Clay smiled. His mother was a remarkable woman.

"Of course."

"Well, I want you to meet Elizabeth. She's coming tonight with the others from JAG."

"I look forward to meeting her. Have you been seeing her all this time?"

"Not exactly. We've never gone out." 

"You haven't? Why not?"

"Well, it's a long story. You have time?"

"Son, I've been waiting to have this conversation with you for almost 15 years. Of course I have time."

Clay laughed and then began telling his mother about his first meeting with Elizabeth, their trip home, and their parting at JAG. Porter watched her son and smiled to herself. He was definitely in love with this woman. She hoped that Elizabeth Halliton was in love with him, but she would refrain from making that judgement until she actually met her. Not to mention that even if she were in love with him, it didn't mean that it was a good match. Clay needed someone who understood his commitment to his work and wouldn't feel threatened or abandoned because of his job.

After Clay and she had finished talking, Porter went to check on the preparations, knowing that everything was proceeding as planned. She always hired the best caterers and Robert was a whiz at handling even the most difficult of situations. He was a good friend and only took on the butler role whenever anyone other than she and Clay were home. He had been a young protegee of her husband's and after Clay's father had died, he had remained employed by Porter. They say that there's no such thing as ex-CIA, but Robert was, and at a young age. That's not to say that he didn't have a wealth of knowledge and maintained contacts around the world. He had taught Clay a lot and still handled certain tasks for him.

Now she retired to her room to get ready for her guests. Her thoughts turned to Elizabeth Halliton. Clay had told her a great deal about Elizabeth. She was obviously very intelligent and well on her way to building a reputation as an accomplished attorney. She and Clay had not dated but he kept an eye on her. He even knew that she hadn't dated anyone else since coming back to the States. The threat to her in Jordan had not been neutralized though the responsible parties were identified. The King and his men were waiting for the right time to make their move and Clay was working with them. Elizabeth had round-the-clock protection, though she was unaware of this. He and King Hussain had agreed not to tell her until they could carry out their plan to apprehend those responsible. Clay had seen to her protection when she had traveled to Saudi Arabia last month, even going there himself. 

The threat to Elizabeth had a political backing. Clay told her that two people in the King's household were suspected of working with an Iranian political faction who had a grudge against the King of Jordan because he refused to back terrorist activities against the United States. The threat remained even though Elizabeth was no longer in Jordan because they hoped that by killing Elizabeth, the United States would turn against Jordan and see them as an enemy just like Iran. This would force the King to see the faction's point of view in a different light and support them. Many in the King's cabinet knew that he, the prince and the Secretary of State listened to the counsel of the American attorney, and some resented not being able to sway the King in legal issues involving the United States. King Hussain ran his government well and was not easily swayed by men who only had their political ambitions at heart. But these men, two had been identified, had joined forces with the Iranian faction when they were unsuccessful in turning the rest of the government against the King. They had secretly implied that King Hussain received undue American influence, meaning Elizabeth. The rest of the body of government, however, agreed with the King's policies toward the United States and noted that the relationship between the two governments had been a successful one for a long time. 

King Hussain, his son and friend & Secretary of State, Ramir, told Clay that it helped that Elizabeth always kept a low profile. The King did not expose her to government proceedings, but treated her more as a guest in his home. Although his cabinet knew he consulted with her on American legal issues, they didn't know how often or to what extent since she never portrayed herself as member of the King's immediate counsel. They had no idea how close the four of them were. Elizabeth was never seen in a political arena, only at dinners at the palace and around the city and country when she traveled. The King insisted that she travel with an escort from the palace, but fairly early, she had convinced him to let the escort wear casual attire so as not to draw attention to them. It had worked and she was able to move about freely for the most part as an ordinary visitor.

Porter recalled that Clay had mentioned Elizabeth was African-American. That came as a surprise. But Porter was no snob, and she only hoped that this woman loved her son as much as he obviously loved her. Clay believed that she did, but Porter had a woman's instinct. She would know the truth once she met Elizabeth. Clay had fallen in love with her on sight, and that didn't surprise Porter. She knew that Clay was a very sensitive man, but that didn't mean he wore his heart on his sleeve. She always knew that when he fell in love again, he would fall hard, in spite of the last time. She didn't want to see him get hurt again like 10 years ago, though. It had taken him so long to get over Rica. Clay had never introduced his mother to Rica, and he had been with her for over two years. Porter had done her homework afterwards, calling on connections that she still had in the business. After checking Rica out, she knew that Clay could have introduced them, but the fact that he hadn't made Porter believe that perhaps he hadn't been sure of Rica. 

At any rate, Porter was determined to meet Elizabeth with an open mind. She went downstairs when the first of her guests began to arrive. Clay was there also.

The End – Part IV


	5. Relationships, Part 3

****

Title: Coming Together III: Relationships Built, Part 3

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Story

****

Classification: Romance [Harm/Mac, AJ/Other, Webb/Other]

****

Spoilers: Webb of Lies; Retreat, Hell; We the People; A Separate Peace 1 & 2; Boomerang 2.

****

Added: 09-22-02 

****

Summary: (Part 1) Three months have passed since 'Introductions' and the JAG crew has learned just what kind of lawyer Elizabeth is. Clay gets the flu and Mac takes care of him. (Part 2) Clay invites the JAG crew to a party. Mac and Harm argue, but it's the catalyst for a much-needed talk between them. AJ learns something new about Meredith. (Part 3) Clay's birthday dinner. AJ and Meredith have dinner at his home and he receives an unexpected visitor. Harm and Mac have a private dinner at Harm's place. Clay doesn't wait the full four months.

****

1815 hours

Porter Webb's Estate

Great Falls, Virginia

Many of the guests had arrived and Clay and his mother were busy greeting them. Clay looked up and saw that Lt. Roberts and his wife had arrived. He had mailed their invitation to them since they had not been in the office with the others last Saturday. Bud looked very nice and Harriet was dressed in a lovely black evening gown. He spent time introducing them to other guests, but keeping an eye on the entrance to the great room. He was a little nervous, and took conscious steps to relax. 

A few minutes later Adm. Chegwidden arrived and Mac and Harm followed soon after. Harm recalled his first visit to the Webb estate, the time they thought that Webb had been killed. Webb had gotten them into some pretty tough situations many times, but he'd also saved the day on a number of occasions. He was a good man, and a good friend, though they gave him a hard time about being CIA. He was truly one of the good guys. 

Clay noticed the new arrivals and went to greet them. The Admiral and Harm both looked distinguished dressed in dark suits. Mac had on a deep purple, sleeveless evening gown with a high collar. She was gorgeous, Clay thought. But Mac always looked beautiful.

"AJ, Mac, Harm, glad you could make it," Clay said by way of a greeting.

"Wouldn't have missed it, Clay," replied AJ with a smile. He was looking forward to watching Clay and Elizabeth.

"Now why does that sound like an omen, AJ?" Clay asked.

"You're paranoid, man. I just didn't want to miss your birthday." AJ smiled. He was called away by Secretary of State Morgan, so he left them with an innocent smile at Clay. Clay looked after him with a questioning look on his face, sure AJ was up to something.

Turning back to Mac and Harm, Clay said "Mac, you look gorgeous as ever. That's a beautiful dress."

"Thanks, Clay," Mac said, smiling at him.

"Between you and the butler, Clay, I think she's going to have trouble carrying her head around this evening," Harm teased her.

Clay laughed and said, "Hey, don't blame me." Seeing the butler approach he said, "Now, Robert, she has him wrapped around her finger."

Leaning forward into the group, Robert said in a stage whisper, "Secrets, Mr. Webb, remember?" Then he winked at Mac.

"That's right, 'James'," said Mac, referring to James Bond 007. Clay laughed and just shook his head.

Harm, watching the exchange, looked at the 'young' butler and said, "Harm…Rabb," while offering his hand. The butler shook hands with Harm very politely. He knew Harm was marking his territory and guessed he was the man that Mac 'had feelings for'.

Clay stayed with them and took them around the room, introducing them to some very high-level people at the Pentagon, State Department, and the CIA. Clay's boss was there, as well as the director of the CIA. He didn't just introduce them, though; he took the time to open conversations where Mac and Harm could share a little about themselves. Everyone seemed genuinely pleased to meet them, and most already knew who they were thanks to Clay and Adm. Chegwidden. Mac and Harm had no idea that the two spoke of them so highly to so many people.

Sturgis arrived soon after that, with Congresswoman Bobbi Latham. They were still dating, though neither of them was moving to make it more serious. They had received individual invitations to the dinner. Bobbi and Clay had become friends after Harm had sent her to 'negotiate' on his behalf during Adm. Boone's trial. They had even gone out a couple of times, and spent the night together. It hadn't been serious, though, and had ended a long time ago. They had remained friends, but most people weren't aware of their friendship.

Bobbi was familiar with most of those in attendance so she and Clay managed to introduce Sturgis to just about everyone that he didn't know. Eventually, all of the JAG team met up and were quietly remarking on the guests in attendance. They were all impressed that Clay had so many important friends. And friends they were; it wasn't a politically correct gathering, but a coming together of friends to celebrate Porter's and Clay's birthday. Porter Webb was obviously still well connected at the agency, but there were other friends of hers in attendance as well. 

At 1840 Elizabeth arrived. Clay had been watching for her but when Robert showed her in, he was totally caught off guard. He and AJ were talking quietly, apart from the others, when she entered the room. Clay stopped mid-sentence, and stared. AJ looked at him, then turned to look toward the entrance knowing what he would see. He, too, stopped and stared. 

Elizabeth wore a pale pink, sleeveless evening gown with a silk shawl draped over her arms. Matching slippers and diamond drop earrings completed her ensemble. She wore her hair down in a style reminiscent of 'I Dream of Jeanie'. It was glossy black and styled perfectly. She was simply beautiful. Clay had to remember to breathe.

AJ recovered first, and noticed that he and Clay weren't the only ones staring at her. She had captured quite a few people's attention. Secretary Morgan walked forward with his wife and introduced her.

"Elizabeth, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary."

"I hoped you would be here. I want you to meet my wife, Helen. Helen, Elizabeth Halliton."

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you. The Secretary has told me a lot about you."

Mrs. Morgan laughed and said, "Probably not half as much as he's told me about you. It's nice to meet you at last."

"Thank you, but I'm sure he's told me more about you. The man talks about you non-stop. I have to remind him that I'm there on busy," Elizabeth said, teasing Cameron Morgan. They laughed, both pleased with him.

"Alright, you two. So I talk about you both. Elizabeth let me introduce you to some folks. You probably know most everyone here, already."

He led her and his wife away, talking to others around the room. Elizabeth finally saw Clay and she stopped, staring at him; she didn't hear a word Senator Leland had said. He looked very handsome, and totally at ease. She couldn't stop looking at him, but the Senator commanded her attention so she literally turned her back on Clay in order to concentrate.

AJ had noted Elizabeth's reaction, but he didn't think anyone else had. He smiled, now totally sure that the two were attracted to each other. It was going to be an interesting night, he thought.

Porter Webb had noticed her son's reaction to Elizabeth's arrival because she had been watching for her as well. She was a pretty woman, though not what most would call beautiful. But there was something different about her that made her stand out in a crowd. Porter watched carefully, unobserved by anyone. She quickly came to the conclusion that Elizabeth Halliton did indeed have a beauty, a special aura that was easily visible to anyone who looked close enough. And Porter loved the gown that she wore. She got high marks for style and grace, Porter thought. She also seemed at ease talking with the many people from different areas of government. When Elizabeth had first noticed Clay, Porter had observed that reaction also. So, she thought, she is in love with my son. Porter decided that she should greet Elizabeth since it was almost time to sit down to dinner. She and Clay moved forward to greet her at the same time, so they walked up together.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you made it. Would you like something to drink?" Clay asked, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"No, thank you, Clay," she said a little nervous.

"You look very beautiful. I've never seen you with your hair down."

"Thank you. I love the suit. The color is great with your eyes."

"Thanks. I'd like for you to meet my mother, Porter Webb. Mother, Elizabeth Halliton."

"Hello, Ms. Halliton," Porter replied, offering Elizabeth her hand. "Yes, I'm Clay's Mommy," she continued, holding back a smile.

Elizabeth looked at her, lost for words. Then she realized Porter was trying not to laugh, but she finally laughed herself and shook Mrs. Webb's hand. Clay had obviously told her about Elizabeth teasing him about his mommy throwing him a party.

"Mrs. Webb, I'm pleased to meet you," she smiled, looking embarrassed. She gave Clay a you're-going-to-get-it look, but he simply smiled unapologetically. 

Porter laughed and talked to Elizabeth at length. They began to circle the room, speaking to others as they went. Clay left them alone, knowing that his mother liked Elizabeth. She would have been polite, but left Elizabeth to him if she hadn't cared for her.

Harm, Mac, the Roberts, as well as Sturgis and Bobbi watched as Elizabeth made the rounds with Porter Webb. Harm thought that Elizabeth looked really beautiful tonight. Elizabeth was a pretty woman and although she usually dressed sharp, she dressed with understated elegance. Tonight, she had come out in full bloom, elegant as ever but very softly and femininely done. Mac had similar thoughts and she wasn't at all jealous. Elizabeth had the spotlight on her, and somehow it seemed right. Bobbi wondered about Elizabeth, noting Clay's seeming attraction to her, though he hid it well.

"She's very pretty," said Harriet without smiling. 

Harm and Mac gave Harriet a quick look, then met each other's eyes. AJ heard the comment, also, and gave a sigh. Harriet had made it plain many times that she wasn't impressed with Elizabeth. She was still smarting over the subtle dressing down that Elizabeth had given Bud at Soups 'n Salads weeks ago. Bud had gotten over it, but Harriet still resented Elizabeth's comments. They knew it probably had something to do with the Admiral's obvious admiration, also. Harriet thought Elizabeth was taking Bud's place in the Admiral's book since he had been giving her some pretty important cases lately. And Bud had yet to win a case against Elizabeth. She was forgetting that Harm, Mac, and Sturgis had each only won one case in many against her.

Harm had talked to Harriet to no avail, so he decided to let them work things out themselves. Mac had remained neutral because although she and Elizabeth hadn't been friends, she admitted Elizabeth was a good attorney and had not done anything wrong.

"I didn't know she knew so many people," Harm said to AJ.

"Yes. She met most of them the first few weeks," AJ said, feeling a sense of pride for her.

Elizabeth and Porter eventually made their way to where the JAG people stood.

Elizabeth stopped in front of AJ and said, "Admiral." AJ tried to keep from laughing, but he didn't pull it off. Elizabeth gave him a hard look, but couldn't keep from laughing herself. AJ had forgotten to tell her that he had been joking about Porter Webb. It was obvious that Elizabeth and Porter were getting along fine.

Porter went to join Clay as he spoke with Congresswoman Elliot.

"You look very nice tonight," Harm said.

"Thank you, Harm. You look pretty dashing, yourself." said Elizabeth, playing with him. 

"Great dress," said Bud.

"Thanks, Bud. Harriet, you look very nice."

"Thanks." said Harriet.

"Mac, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Elizabeth, so do you."

"Elizabeth, have you met Congresswoman Latham?" asked Sturgis.

"No, we haven't met. It's nice to meet you, Congresswoman." she said to Bobbi.

"Hello, call me Bobbi. So, how are things going?"

"Pretty well. I can't complain."

"Clay, when are we going to eat," the Admiral said as Clay walked up. "You invite a man here and then you try to starve him."

"We're going in now, AJ," Clay told him with a laugh. "Elizabeth, did you meet Bobbi?"

"Yes, we just met. Bye the way, your mother is a very charming woman."

"She's a special lady," Clay said, with a half smile.

"Remind me to pay you back for telling her what I said," Elizabeth added, smiling at him.

Elizabeth and he laughed, then they all proceeded to the dining room. Dinner was a lively event with good conversation all around. Elizabeth was seated between Admiral Chegwidden and Secretary Morgan. Mac sat on the other side of the Admiral, followed by Harm, Harriet, Bud, Bobbi, and Sturgis. By the end of the dinner, everyone knew everyone, and jokes flowed readily. Afterwards, they retired to the great room and sometimes out on the balcony, talking in small groups. The groups were constantly changing, though.

Clay and Elizabeth had a few minutes alone toward the end of the evening. They stood near the fireplace, not really talking but just enjoying being close. They never seemed to need to talk; they just knew what the other was thinking and feeling. 

Clay finally said "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes." They stood looking at each other, with their backs slightly turned from the room facing the fireplace that burned with a gas log."

"You're very beautiful." Clay said, holding her gaze.

"No, I'm not, but thank you for saying so," Elizabeth said, still looking in his eyes.

"You're wrong. Has it been four months yet?" 

"No. Is that what we said?"

They kept their voices low and their expressions gave nothing away. At that moment AJ, Harm and Mac walked over and complimented Clay on the party. They were all preparing to leave.

"Clay, I don't think I've seen so many people from different branches of the government in one place, not without arguing, that is." said AJ in a low voice.

"I was thinking the same thing, Admiral," added Harm, also speaking in low tones. "Clay, just how many of your CIA buddies are here?" 

AJ and Clay both froze for a moment, holding their breath. Harm, noticing their expressions said, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked from one to the other, wondering what was wrong, too. When she looked at Clay, she started to ask, but then it hit her. 

"You're CIA?" she asked, totally surprised.

"You didn't know that?" asked Harm, looking from her to Clay to the Admiral.

"No, I didn't," Elizabeth said, looking at Clay, questions racing through her head. Now it all made sense, why she rarely saw him at the State Department. It also explained why he was chosen to escort her home. "I guess it never came up."

"No, it never came up," Clay agreed, not letting Elizabeth break eye contact with him. He didn't want her to mistrust him, and he knew he would have to explain not telling her.

"So, what is your official title, Clay?" she asked.

"Deputy Director of Counter-intelligence," Clay said, not letting her look away.

"You're a spy. Well, that must be a pretty interesting job. And a thankless one, no doubt," Elizabeth told him. 

She was a little upset with him for not telling her, but she didn't let on that it bothered her. She didn't know why he hadn't told her; it didn't matter to her that he was CIA.

"It feels that way at times, but I love what I do," Clay said quietly, hoping she understood.

"I can understand that," Elizabeth said. "Well, it's getting late. I think I will say my goodbyes and call it a night. Were you all leaving now?"

"Yes, we were. Clay, I had a good time. Thanks for the invitation. And happy birthday, old man." AJ said.

"Happy birthday, Clay," Mac said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mac, AJ."

Harm and the others around gave him birthday wishes also and he responded to them but he didn't remember what he said. His thoughts were on Elizabeth who had gone to say goodnight to his mother. She was upset, he could tell. He didn't' want her to leave like that but he had to attend to his other guests who were also preparing to leave.

As it turned out, he didn't get a chance to speak with her again before she was gone.

Harm, Mac, and AJ said goodnight outside before going to their respective cars. Mac and Harm had not ridden together as they originally planned. They thought it best not to do so. They talked for a few minutes by Mac's car.

"Are you ready to call it a night," asked Harm making sure no else could hear.

"That depends. What did you have in mind?" Mac asked, keeping her expression neutral since the Roberts were walking their way. "Whatever it is, you'd better tell me quickly. We have company."

"I'll call you on your cell phone."

They said goodnight to the Roberts and Sturgis, then got in their cars to leave. Once they were on the highway, Harm phoned Mac.

"The night's still young, feel like company?" he asked.

"That sounds good. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. I don't want you driving late at night by yourself."

"Okay."

"I'm going to stop by my place first and change. Then I'll be right over."

"Alright. See you then." She hung up, smiling into her rearview mirror.

****

2330 hours

Georgetown

Mac's apartment

"Hi," Mac said, opening the door to Harm. He had changed into jeans and a white shirt with sneakers.

"Hi, yourself." Mac took his jacket and put it in the closet. Harm pulled her into his arms and gave her a long kiss. 

"I've been wanting to do that all night. You looked very beautiful," Harm said, still holding her.

"Thanks," Mac said, taking his hand and going to the sofa. They settled down together, and began kissing again.

The rest of the night was spent doing the same thing, with them talking in between kisses. Harm was smiling at her and Mac asked what he was smiling about.

"Oh, just remembering the first time I met you."

"The first time you met me, you were thinking of someone else, Harm." Mac said, pinching him.

"Ouch. I know. It's just that now, I can't imagine mistaking you for anyone."

"You'd better not, Flyboy."

He laughed and said, "I love you, Sarah."

Mac leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you."

Settling into his arms, Mac asked "Harm, how are we going to manage this? We're going to have to tell Adm. Chegwidden. I know we said that we would take it slow, but tonight, I didn't like not being able to hold your hand, or trying to hide my feelings. At work, it's easier. But away from the job, it's not so easy."

"I know. I had to remember to not look at you as much as I wanted. I know the Admiral caught me once or twice. He didn't say anything, though. I don't like feeling like we're sneaking around."

"Maybe we can run a what-if scenario by him. You think he'll hear us out?"

"Maybe. But I don't want to put the Admiral in a bad position. We have to have an idea of what we want, what we're going to do about our relationship, not just leave it up to him."

"You're right. And I still want to take it slow. But I want to enjoy taking it slow, not sneak around."

"I know, Mac," he said, giving her a hug in his embrace. "I feel the same way."

Harm left a couple of hours later. They had almost fallen asleep on the sofa, but Mac made Harm a cup of coffee to revive him. Mac stayed awake until Harm called to let her know he had arrived home safely, then promptly fell asleep.

****

1700 hours, Monday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Elizabeth sat at her desk staring into space. She finally made up her mind and went to see the Admiral.

"Enter," said AJ at her knock. 

"Getting ready to leave, Admiral?"

"In a few minutes. Have a seat." AJ leaned back in his chair and regarded her. She had been quiet all day and he had hoped she would continue her usual habit and come see him before leaving for the day.

"What's on your mind, Elizabeth."

"Nothing… Admiral, I want you to do me a favor, two actually."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to agree first, before I tell you," she said, not giving anything away.

AJ studied her for a moment, then said "Let's trade. I do what you want, you do what I want. Deal?"

"Ok, but remember, you're doing two things for me. Right?"

"Alright. Shoot."

"I want you to go to bible study with me Wednesday night. And I want you to go to Sunday School and church with me Sunday morning."

AJ looked at her unblinking. He had not expected that. But he thought about it and decided he could.

"Ok. Where and what time?" he responded.

"Wednesday, 1900; Sunday 0800, God's Word Bible Church. Here's the address," she said, giving him a card.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" she asked, expectantly.

AJ leaned forward and said "I want you to not hold it against Clay for not telling you he's CIA."

Elizabeth looked at AJ, surprised.

"Ok, I can do that. But I feel a little guilty for agreeing since I'm not holding that against Clay."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why have you been so quiet today? And I know it bothered you at the dinner when you first found out."

"I admit that. But I'm not upset with Clay. Knowing what he does has aswered questions and posed some as well." 

"What do you mean."

"The State Department sent a CIA agent to escort me home. The threat against me must not have been personal as I thought, but it may have been politically motivated. I've been here four months and King Hussain, Raje, and Ramir haven''t contacted me. That means the threat still exists. I've been wondering why I haven't heard from them…" Elizabeth said holding back tears.

AJ came around and sat in the chair next to her, and held her hand. She brushed away a tear and said, "I'm sorry. I just miss them so much. I didn't expect it to be this long. I guess I half thought that my life would go back to the way it was. I know that's crazy, and really, I'm not wanting to go back. I just feel like I'm still up in the air, unsettled."

"That's understandable. The way you left, you didn't have closure," AJ said. "I think you should talk to Clay. I know he wouldn't want you to worry like this."

"No, I'm not worried, Admiral. The only thing that has me upset is that I can't talk to any of them." Elizabeth gave him an ironic smile, shaking her head. "You know how Muslim men are. They don't believe in women handling things the way men do, so they don't want to tell women. We had an open, two way relationship. But the minute I was in danger, they only thought to protect me. And that included keeping me from worrying. That's why they didn't share the information about the threat. I understand that and I trust them to do what they can, including Clay. If the King had not trusted Clay, he would never have let me leave with him."

"Talk to Clay. If anyone can find out what's going on it's him."

"I think Clay already knows. Our government would investigate a threat against me to determine if it involves any known terrorist groups. As you know, certain Arab nations would love to see conflict between the U.S. and Jordan, just to consolidate their anti-American stance. That's probably why a CIA agent was sent to retrieve me. The threat against me could possibly be a matter of national security, depending on who's involved."

AJ said that could be true. What he didn't tell her was that it was indeed true. He had called Secretary Morgan after Elizabeth had told him how she had left Jordan. He, Morgan, and Webb had lunched together that first week and they had filled him in. He also knew that Elizabeth was under round-the-clock protection, even at JAG. AJ hadn't been told right away, because it hadn't been necessary at first to have the protection. But the CIA now had reason to believe the King's political opponents still saw Elizabeth as a good target for catalyzing a U.S. conflict. There was a marine sergeant and a 'custodian' who stayed close to Elizabeth at JAG, and his new 'Gunny' was actually a lieutenant attached to the CIA. She had similar protection in her building, and also mobile protection.

"Admiral, don't let me keep you. I'm fine, I've just been thinking about this all day and missing my friends."

"You're not keeping me."

Elizabeth said. "You have a dinner date, sir. I'm okay, really. I'm going to work a little longer and then head out."

"Ok, but if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call me. You can talk to me anytime. Alright?"

"Thanks, Admiral."

Elizabeth went back to her office and noticed that most everyone had left. The rest were preparing to leave also. At 1930 Elizabeth finally packed up to go home. When she reached the security desk on the first floor, there was a woman there asking if Adm. Chegwidden had left for the day. Elizabeth noted that the woman was very pretty and about her age, maybe older. She seemed disappointed that the Admiral had already left for the day, so Elizabeth turned to her and introduced herself.

Smiling, Elizabeth said "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Halliton. I couldn't help but hear you inquire about Adm. Chegwidden. I work for the Admiral. I could give him a message if you like."

"Maria Galindez, Mia for short," she said, returning the smile. "Thank you, but that's okay. I can call him tomorrow morning. I didn't expect him to be here so late, but I thought I'd take a chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He isn't expecting me. I'm in town for a judges convention and I just wanted to stop in and say hello."

Elizabeth thought that she must have really wanted to see the Admiral to come by so late. She gave her a thoughtful look and then said, "You could always call him at home. I'm sure he would love to know you're in town."

"I don't have his home number. Do you know it by chance?"

"No, I don't know his number right off, but I can give you directions to his home. It's very easy to get to," smiled Elizabeth. She didn't mention that she had the Admiral's number on speed dial.

Maria grinned and gave Elizabeth a short laugh. "Do you think he would mind?"

"No, I don't think he would mind at all," said Elizabeth with a grin.

They laughed at each other. Mia knew Elizabeth Halliton realized that she really wanted to see AJ. Who wouldn't have caught that since she had come to his office so late in the evening. She probably looked like she just stepped out of a meeting, changed and rushed right over, since that was exactly what she had done.

Elizabeth gave Mia directions and then they both left. Elizabeth thought to herself, 'I wonder who Mia Galindez is'. She left the office planning to go work out at the dojo, but changed her mind and decided to go shopping instead. She had an hour and a half before stores closed. Her apartment was still unfurnished and her boxes unpacked. After talking to the Admiral, she realized that she had been putting her pain on hold, trying not to grieve the loss of her friends. She needed to accept that her life had permanently changed, not just go through the motions. She would visit them in the future, but she knew she was back in the States to stay. And she was okay with that. She loved working at JAG and she looked forward to more assignments for State. Yes, shopping it was.

An hour later Elizabeth had purchased a sofa, with an agreement to have it delivered in two days. She laughed at herself as she left the store. Well, a sofa was a start.

****

2000 hours

Adm. Chegwidden's residence

Mia followed Elizabeth's directions to AJ's home and arrived there twenty minutes later. On the drive over, she kept trying to talk herself out of it, but she had to go. She had spent the last four years thinking about this man, so she had to find out if…What? She asked herself. What on earth was she doing? 

Once there, she took a deep breath and got out of her car. She could always use the excuse that she was delivering a gift from her brother and wanted to get it to him in case she got tied up in meetings, or was too tired after sitting through lectures all day. She rang the doorbell and waited.

AJ and Meredith were sitting in the living room talking when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone. He went to answer the door, wondering who it could be. It might be Elizabeth, he thought, she was pretty upset when he left though she tried to hide it.

AJ opened the door and stood staring, shocked to see Maria Galindez.

"AJ, hello. I hope I'm not disturbing you?" said Mia.

"Maria! No, no you're not disturbing me. Come in. How are you?" AJ asked, happy to see her.

"I'm fine, AJ. How about you?"

"I'm doing good." He couldn't stop staring at her. Couldn't believe she was there. He had been thinking about her a lot lately and he just couldn't believe she was actually in his home. "Please, let me take your coat. What on earth are you doing in Washington?"

"Well, I'm here for the judges convention in my uncle's stead. He couldn't attend so I offered to go."

"That's great. How long will you be here?" AJ asked, walking with her into the living room.

Meredith stood as they entered.

"Oh, AJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had company." She was fast thinking, 'My goodness, I hope she isn't his wife'.

"That's okay. Meredith Cavanaugh, Maria Galindez."

"Hello, Ms. Cavanaugh. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Ms. Galindez."

"Call me Mia."

"Mia is my former Gunnery Seargent's sister. And also the best fishing guide I ever had," AJ said, smiling at Mia.

"You flatter me, AJ. You didn't exactly catch much fish. And your trip was cut short."

"True, but I still enjoyed myself," said AJ. "I can always blame Gunny for my trip ending unexpectedly."

"Yes, you can," she laughed.

"You're attending the judges convention in your uncle's stead, does that mean you're a lawyer now?"

"Yes. My uncle threatened to fire me as his clerk, said that I should be in law school. So I enrolled and graduated a year ago. I still work for him though, he just pays me more money now."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thank you, AJ. I'm not going to stay. I didn't mean to interrupt your evening. Victor sent you a gift and I promised to deliver it. I stopped by your offices but you were already gone."

"How did you know where I lived?" asked AJ.

"I ran into Elizabeth Halliton," said Maria, smiling. "She was leaving when I arrived and we met at the security desk. She didn't know your number so she gave me directions to your home. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, I'll have to thank her tomorrow," was AJ's sincere reply. "How long are you in town?"

"All week. I fly out Saturday morning."

"That's good. We have to have lunch or something," AJ said, he and Mia looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'd better go," said Mia softly, standing. "I'm sorry I interrupted your evening, Ms. Cavanaugh."

"That's okay. It was nice meeting you," said Meredith, a tight smile on her face. She noticed how AJ seemed to be entralled with the young woman. He was definitely happy to see her. She wondered if they had been involved.

"Here, let me see you out, Mia."

"Okay, and I have Victor's gift with me, in the car."

They walked out to the car together and Mia popped the trunk.

Inside was a two feet long, dye cast metal replica of the retired battle cruiser, USS Madison. The cruiser was one of the first ships that the Admiral had sailed on as a young ensign. AJ was speechless. He lifted the gift from the trunk and ooh and aahed over it like a six year-old with a new toy. He loved it.

"I can't believe Gunny sent me this. It's great! This was the first ship that I sailed on as an ensign. Gunny actually remembered me telling him that."

"Yes. He saw it when he was on leave and said he had to get it for you."

"Tell him I said thank you. I'll try to reach him, but that's near impossible where he is unless it's an emergency. Man! This is great!"

"Victor will be glad you like it. Well, I should get going."

"When do you want to have lunch?"

"I'm not sure when I'll be free for lunch. Some meetings are held through the lunch hour."

"Then we'll have dinner. What day, Mia?" asked AJ, looking into her eyes. They were standing close and AJ wasn't ready for her to go.

"Any day, AJ," said Mia. She didn't want to leave, but AJ was on a date.

"I'm free any evening but Wednesday."

"Thursday, then?"

"Or sooner," AJ said, thinking why not tomorrow.

"Surprise me," Mia countered, letting him know she was available whenever he was.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Westover on Madison."

They stood looking at each other for several seconds, neither wanting to move away. Mia caught a movement at the living room window and snapped out of her daze. "I'd better go. Enjoy the rest of your date," she said, getting into the car.

AJ turned to look at the house, then looked back at her. "I'm sorry you couldn't stay. Drive safely. Call me when you get there – 801-555-1212." Mia said that she would and turned the car around and drove off. AJ looked after her, then turned with gift in hand and went back into the house.

Meredith had watched them from the window, but didn't hear what was said. She did see how close they had stood to each other, however. And AJ was excited to see Mia. Elizabeth Halliton had sent Mia Galindez here and she'd be willing to bet that Ms. Halliton had known of AJ's date with her.

AJ walked inside and immediately began telling Meredith about the battle cruiser. He was still excited, but Meredith suspected it was more over Mia Galindez' visit than the gift. When she asked AJ about her, he told her about his fishing trip and how Maria was his fishing guide. Then he launched into the story of Pvt. Rivera's transport and Gunny getting shot. When he began telling her the story of how Pvt. Rivera became a hero at Chosin Reservoir, she knew that he was talking to avoid any more questions about Ms. Galindez. Meredith left 40 minutes after Mia.

****

0800 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Elizabeth kept peeping out her office door, waiting for the Admiral to get in. At 0830, Mac had arrived and noticed Elizabeth watching for the Admiral. 

"Waiting for the Admiral?" Mac said, coming up behind Elizabeth as she peeked into AJ's office.

Elizabeth jumped and said, "Oh, Mac. I didn't hear you."

"So I see. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just wondered if the Admiral was in. I think I'll grab a cup of coffee."

Mac looked after her, then followed, saying "You don't drink coffee." 

"Right, I meant orange juice. I keep a carton in the fridge."

"But you said coffee," Mac said suspiciously.

In the break room, Elizabeth pulled out her juice and poured a cup. Thinking fast, she turned to Mac and said, "So, what did you think of Clay's party?"

"Very nice. Now, what do you want with the Admiral?" Mac said.

Elizabeth paused in the middle of taking a drink, then put the glass down. "I just wanted to ask him how his evening went."

"That's right, he had a date with Meredith."

"Right," said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

Mac looked at her suspiciously again, "Wait a minute, why do you care about his date? You don't like her."

"Mac, that's not fair. I'm going to my office," said Elizabeth, pretending to be upset. "'Morning, Harm."

"Good morning," said Harm, going for the coffee pot.

Elizabeth noticed the Admiral entering his office and hurried back in his direction. She waited outside until she thought he had put his coat away and sat down. She didn't want him to think she had been waiting for him.

"Knock, knock," Elizabeth said.

AJ looked up and said, "Come on in."

Elizabeth casually strolled in, hands behind back. "Good morning, Admiral."

"Good morning," he said, a smile playing about his lips. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, taking a seat as he sat down.

AJ just looked at her and smiled.

"How was your evening, Admiral?"

"My evening was good. Yours?"

"Oh, it was okay. I bought a sofa."

"That's good. What's it like?" he asked, not giving her anything. She was on a fishing expedition and he wasn't going to fall for the bait.

Elizabeth thought, two can play this game, "Oh, a Spanish look, Mexican I believe, black curly ruffles, long, a lawyer style."

AJ laughed at her, but said "It sounds like a lovely sofa. We should get to work now, don't you agree?"

Elizabeth gave him an exasperated look, but stood and said, "Alright, Admiral." She slowly walked toward the door, then stopped and turned back to him. "Oh yea, you received a call earlier, from a woman. I'll find that message and get it to you." She turned quickly to make a fast exit.

"Hold it right there."

"Yes, sir?"

"My message? What was it?" AJ said, knowing she was playing with him.

"Sir, my memory… I'll find the note and let you know as soon as I do."

"Elizabeth…," the Admiral warned her.

"Sir?"

AJ looked at her and then laughed. "Ok, you win."

Elizabeth grinned and walked back, taking a seat, "So, how was your evening?" She asked, as if she'd just arrived in his office.

"The message first," AJ replied, laughing at her.

Elizabeth took a folded note from her pocket and gave it to him. He gave her a disbelieving look; he couldn't believe she'd dared hold his message back. He read it silently, trying to appear calm, but he couldn't keep the soft look from his eyes. 

Elizabeth watched, smiling herself because she knew the Admiral was happy to see Mia last night. The call had been from her, letting him know that she had the lunch hour free today if he could make it.

He put the note in his pocket and was just about to tell her about the night when Harm walked in, looking for her.

"Admiral, good morning."

"Good morning, Commander."

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but Elizabeth there's someone here to see you."

"Now?" she asked, looking back at AJ.

"Yes, " said Harm, looking quizzically at her. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," from Elizabeth.

"No," from AJ.

"Well, what do they want?" asked Elizabeth, not wanting to leave.

"I don't know. You could just go out there and find out." Harm said.

"Now?" she said again, like it was the worst possible time.

AJ interrupted and said, "Ms. Halliton, we must take care of the business at hand. Don't' keep your client waiting." He looked at her smugly and said "Dismissed."

Elizabeth walked out with Harm, giving him a look that said he had the worst timing. Once outside AJ's office, Harm leaned down and asked "What was that all about? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Now where is this all-important client?"

Harm gave her a speculative look, then looked over his shoulder in the direction of AJ's office.   


There was a tall, very pretty African-American woman talking with Mac and Bud near the sign-in counter. Elizabeth saw her and quickly walked over to greet her, a smile on her face.

"Jordan! You're here already?"

"Hi, Elizabeth." They hugged and Jordan said, "I decided to drop off your research now since I was in the area."

"Thanks. Let me introduce you to everyone. You met Mac and Bud?"

"Not formally introduced; we were waiting for you."

"Ok. Jordan Wells, this is Col. Sarah Mackenzie, Lt. Bud Roberts, and Cmdr. Harmon Rabb."

They shook hands and said hello. AJ walked up at that moment.

"Jordan is the head research librarian at the Library of Congress. Oh, Admiral, there's someone I want you to meet. Jordan Wells, Adm. AJ Chegwidden, my boss."

"Hello, Admiral, it's nice to meet you."

"Ms. Wells. You're head research librarian at the Library of Congress?"

"One of them, sir. I specialize in …"

"Jordan! don't reveal my secret!" Elizabeth interrupted.

Jordan looked at her askance and said, "What secret?"

"You!" Elizabeth said, taking Jordan's arm to lead her into her office.

But Harm was quicker, and maneuvered Jordan in the opposite direction toward his and Mac's office. "Ms. Wells, why don't you come with me and let me get you a cup of coffee."

"Yes, do you like cream and sugar?" asked Mac, stepping between Elizabeth and their retreating figures.

"Jelly donut? Orange juice?" asked Bud, following Mac and Harm. 

"Hey!" Elizabeth said. "Jordan, tell them nothing, nothing at all," she yelled over Adm. Chegwidden's shoulder; he had stepped between them also, helping the others escape with Jordan.

They all gathered in Harms office and he shut the door. Looking through the blinds with a grin on his face, he closed them.

Elizabeth looked up at AJ and said, "Admiral, how could you?"

"What? What did I do?" asked AJ innocently.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, then the lightbulb went off. "You know what this means, don't you?" Elizabeth said almost whispering.

"What, Ms. Halliton?" asked AJ with a wary look at her.

"You and I get to continue our conversation," she smugly replied.

AJ looked heavenward and rolled his eyes.

"Admiral, my office."

So, while Harm, Mac, and Bud where quizzing Jordan, AJ and Elizabeth went into her office. 

Lt. Singer heard the exchange between them and watched Adm. Chegwidden and Elizabeth go into Elizabeth's office and close the door. She resented Elizabeth because she hadn't won a case against her to date. Not only that, she was now stuck with all of the 'petty' cases again, getting only a few good ones here and there. Singer blamed Elizabeth for setting her back. 

Singer thought to herself 'She's probably sleeping with him. She's always in his office and he thinks the sun rises and shines on her'. She decided that she would keep an eye on them from now on. If the Admiral was carrying on with a civilian under his command and not promoting her, Singer, because he's getting laid, she would have his bars.

AJ closed the door behind them and sat down in a chair in front of Elizabeth's desk. Elizabeth sat forward, expectantly. But instead of talking about his evening AJ decided to talk about something else.

"I never got a chance to ask you. How did you enjoy the dinner Saturday night?"

Elizabeth knew he was stalling, so smiling at him she said, "It was great. Mia Galindez seemed liked a really nice woman. Did you enjoy her visit?"

"Very much. It was good of Clay to invite us, almost like he had a special reason for doing so."

That got her for a second. But she quickly recovered and said, "We're his friends. It's natural that he would invite us to celebrate his birthday. How do you know Mia?"

"She's my former Gunny's sister. I met her on a fishing trip in New Mexico four years ago. She was my fishing guide. I think Clay was very happy you could make it to the party. And Mrs. Webb, also."

"I'm glad I made him happy on his birthday and his mother is a lovely woman. Four years. And she thought to come by and see you. I hope you didn't mind me giving her directions to your home."

"Not at all. Thank you for that. May I borrow your cell phone?" Elizabeth gave him her phone. Pushing a couple of buttons, he read the display after each button. Then he gave her back the phone.

Elizabeth saw his home number on the display.

"You must not have had your cell phone last night. Mia said you didn't know my number. Have you done much dating since you've been back?" AJ asked, knowing he'd caught her.

"I don't know your number. I just have it stored. I've done no dating since I've been back."

"A technical ommission? Do you want to date?"

"A deliberate ommission. Do you want to date?"

"I'm already dating. You didn't answer my question?"

"Are you dating the right woman? No, I don't want to date."

That got AJ for a moment, on both counts. He was enjoying their quick banter, but he was suddenly serious. 

He leaned forward and asked her, "Are you sure you don't want to date?"

"Yes."

AJ leaned back, concern written on his face. He knew he wasn't wrong, Clay was in love with Elizabeth. He thought that she was in love with him, too, so he didn't understand her response.

He studied her for a minute, then finally said, "He's a special man. Not at all what most people see him as." AJ looked down for a moment, then looked at her and said, "Make sure he knows you don't want to date." He didn't want to see Clay get hurt.

Elizabeth didn't respond right away. Looking at him she said, "She doesn't strike me as young and foolish. She came all the way across the country to see you after four years. She didn't make that decision lightly. I know he's special." 

She was as serious as AJ. They sat studying each other for a minute, realizing that they were both trying to protect someone that could get hurt by either of them.

Elizabeth wanted to confide in AJ, but she couldn't, not yet. She and Clay had to come together and talk first. Date? She never gave a thought to dating Clay. What she wanted from him was much more serious, permanent. She didn't even let herself think about him, or she would become impatient. They needed this time, and she couldn't rush it. She couldn't tell AJ that.

AJ wanted to tell Elizabeth how he felt about Mia coming to see him, but he didn't know where it was going. He felt foolish for thinking about it at all, but he couldn't help himself. Mia was 33, he was 48. Elizabeth herself was only 32. Yes, he felt foolish thinking about a woman 15 years his junior. And he couldn't talk about that right now.

"Elizabeth, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Neither do you, AJ. But I think it's going to take you a while to truly get that."

Harm, Mac, and Bud returned to Elizabeth's office with Jordan. Knocking, Harm opened the door when Elizabeth said 'come in', and they all crowded into her office.

"Jordan, you didn't talk to them, did you?

Jordan said with a guilty smile, "I'm sorry. They forced it out of me. They plied me with coffee, donuts, massaged my feet. Who can stand up against such torture? Admiral, your attorneys are ruthless!"

Everyone laughed, and Harm turned to Elizabeth. He shook his finger at her and said, "Now we know how you do it."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Yea, right," said Mac.

Harm continued, "Admiral, did you know that Jordan here, as a research librarian at the Library of Congress, specializes in legal research, every aspect of the judicial system, military and civilian?"

AJ smiled and said, "No, I didn't."

Harm looked at Elizabeth with an accussing expression, "You could have shared."

"No way, she's my secret weapon. Get your own."

"Well, Jordan is our friend, now. Right Jordan?" Bud added, the others shaking their heads in agreement with him.

Jordan laughed. "You know, Elizabeth always knows exactly what she wants me to find for her. She gives me a list of references, I don't go at it blindly."

Harm turned back to Elizabeth and said in an exasperated voice, "How do you know so much?"

Elizabeth sat back in her chair and gave him a stubborn smile, "Now that really would be revealing my secrets."

Harm nodded his head slowly and said, "That's alright, Elizabeth. You've raised the bar, I'll admit that. But we're going to close the gap, lady. You just wait."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say to his compliment. She gave him a shy, embarrassed smile. AJ looked on and was happy to see them getting along. 

"Elizabeth, I'm going to go. Call me, okay," said Jordan, smiling at them. "It was nice to meet you all."

"Thanks, Jordan. Let me walk you out," Elizabeth said.

"No, that's okay. I can find my way. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye girl."

"Bye, Jordan," they all said.

Harm, Mac, and Bud walked out of Elizabeth's office giving her smug looks for having discovered Jordan. Elizabeth just laughed at them, then turned back to the Admiral.

He was watching her and said, "You had her come by here so they could meet her, didn't you?"

"Why Admiral, whatever are you talking about?"

They smiled at each other, then the Admiral left and went back to his office. Elizabeth had raised the bar, no doubt; and in a big way. He already noticed the change in his senior officers. They were rising to the challenge. She wasn't making it easy for them, though. He knew she was still way ahead, but they were learning from her every day, and she from them. He paired them together even though each of them could handle any case alone. Elizabeth was an outstanding attorney and had a unique way of working. He had wondered briefly if her skills were all academic, but she laid that question to rest her first week on the job. He could finally see a clear way to implement a vision that he had for JAG. He would one day have officers that could handle the responsibilities of that vision, help it come to pass.

****

1145 hours

Bullpen

JAG Headquarters

Adm. Chegwidden, Sturgis and Elizabeth were discussing a case when Clayton Webb walked up. 

"Hey, Clay."

"Hey, AJ. Elizabeth, Sturgis."

"Clay, I enjoyed the dinner. Thanks for the invitation," Sturgis said.

"You're welcome."

"Yes, it was very nice," added Elizabeth.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Turning to AJ, Clay asked, "Do you have a minute, Admiral?"

"Yes."

To Elizabeth, "Are you free for lunch?"

A surprised Elizabeth said, "Yes, Sure."

"Okay, I'll just be a minute."

Elizabeth walked to her office, and Clay's phone rang. He spoke to the caller for a second, then turned to AJ. "One second, Admiral, I'll be right back."

AJ and Sturgis left for their offices as Clay went to Elizabeth. He caught up with her just as she reached her office door.

"Elizabeth," he said walking up to her. "I'm afraid I have to cancel lunch. Something's come up."

"Okay, no problem," she said, walking behind her desk.

"How about dinner instead?"

She looked up at him, saying nothing, her mind had gone blank.

"Are you regretting what happened?" asked Clay softly.

"No."

"Feeling guilty and trying to forget? 

She looked in his eyes and said "Forgetting is the last thing on my mind. And I don't have anything to feel guilty about."

"Good, because I would hate to have to marry you to make you remember."

She laughed then, and relaxed. "Why don't we just go to dinner?"

Clay smiled his smile and said, "I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Ok."

He went and spoke with AJ for a few minutes and then left. AJ sat back in his chair and thought 'He's going to tell her how he feels tonight'. AJ recognized it in his eyes and the energy that surrounded him. He recognized it because he had that same tightly bond energy when it came to Mia. He shook his head. He was going crazy. There was no way he should feel so much. He hadn't seen her in four years and then only for 15 minutes last night. But the little voice inside his head said, 'Yes, but you've never forgotten her. You just made yourself believe it was silly to be attracted to her and tried to ignore the feelings'. 

****

Outside JAG Headquarters

Harm and Mac were walking to the deli to lunch, talking quietly.

"I'm cooking dinner for you tonight. We'll have a nice quiet evening, no work," Harm said, speaking where only Mac would hear him.

"Sounds great, but only if you let me help you."

"Hey, I'm cooking for you, remember."

"I know, but I like doing things with you. How often do we get to do things together?"

"Alright. I like having you in the kitchen with me anyway."

****

1200 hours

Westover Hotel

Washington, D.C.

AJ waited in the lobby of the hotel. The convention was being held at the Westover, so he figured Mia would return to her room to check her messages before going to lunch. He spotted her across the lobby before she saw him and watched her for a second. 

One of the ladies with her saw him and said to Mia, "Do you know that good-looking man in uniform across the lobby? I think he's looking at you."

Mia looked up in the direction of her nod. She didn't move for a second, just held his gaze. Then she said in a soft voice, "Yes, I know him."

Mia and AJ walked forward and met in the middle of the lobby.

"AJ. I didn't know if you got my message."

"I got it. I wanted to surprise you," AJ said, still holding her gaze.

Mia smiled, knowing he was referring to what she'd told him last night. "I was just going to my room to change shoes. Do you mind going up?"

"No."

They rode up to Mia's floor and she let them into her room. 

"I don't know why I even packed these shoes. They look great, but they're not at all comfortable. I didn't think I would do much walking today, so I wore them," Mia said, taking the shoes off and sitting on the bed to massage her feet. AJ could tell she was nervous; so was he. 

"Here, let me."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind," AJ said, pulling up a chair and massaging her left foot, then the right. They didn't speak while he worked, just sat quietly. Mia watched him, met his gaze for a moment, and then looked down. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. She didn't want him to see what she was feeling. She thought 'I'm in trouble here. I shouldn't have come'. She was realizing that she cared a lot more for AJ than she had allowed herself to admit, always telling herself that she was being silly. 

AJ kept massaging Mia's feet, looking down, trying to get his emotions under control. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he saw her standing on his doorstep. He kept telling himself that it was just lunch, and to get a grip. He had been attracted to Mia in New Mexico, but being the sensible man that he was he never let himself think about it. Now, that's all he could do. Four years of suppressed emotion were threating to get the better of him. Back then he told himself he didn't want to be some middle-aged Neanderthal trying to rediscover himself in a younger woman. He didn't want Mia to think that about him, now.

He finally stopped and they sat looking at each other. AJ said, "I didn't ask you where you wanted to dine. Would you like to dine in the hotel restaurant?"

"Yes, that's okay with me."

They stood and Mia started to move away. But she stopped and looked up at AJ and said in a quiet voice, "Or we could dine here."

They were standing close, Mia in front of AJ. AJ looked into her eyes and said, "Yes, we could." Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Mia melted into his arms and AJ gathered her close. They kissed and didn't stop. AJ couldn't stop kissing her once he started and Mia didn't want him to stop. Somehow, they managed to catch up on four years of not admitting they had feeling for each other in those kisses.

They finally stopped the kiss, but didn't pull apart. They were both looking at the other in surprised wonderment. Mia knew that AJ felt the same way she did. AJ couldn't believe Mia felt what he felt. Slowly, smiles began to spread across their faces and they kissed some more. AJ pulled back and said, "You know, if we don't stop this, you're not going to get fed."

"I'm not hungry." But just then her stomach growled and they both heard it and laughed. "Well, maybe I'm a little hungry."

But neither of them moved. AJ was still holding her and they simply stared into each others eyes. Mia watched the emotions play across AJ's face and he watched her. She seemed so sure and calm; he should have been the more confident one here, but he was anything but calm.

"AJ," Mia said to get his full attention, "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so, Mia, because I…" AJ closed his eyes then, not wanting to go on. Then he opened them and looked into hers.

"AJ, can we get the big things out of the way right now?" she asked softly.

AJ nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet.

Holding his gaze, she began speaking in a quiet, sure voice. "I'm 33, you're 48, I don't care; I'm not looking for a father figure, I already have a father whom I love and respect with all my heart; I'm not young and dumb, I know what I'm doing and I know whom I want; I came here because I can't stop thinking about you, haven't been able to for four years. I had to find out if you felt anything for me; I don't want to have an affair with you. I've never been with a man, that's been my choice. But I am going to make love with you. I'll let you decide if you're going to marry me first, or at all. I'm in love with you."

AJ stood staring at her, loving her. Every doubt that was running around in his head she had laid to rest. Everything he needed to hear from her, she had told him.

"You're 33, I'm 48. I do think about that, but I can't change it any more than I can change how I feel about you; I'm not having a mid-life crisis, trying to regain my youth with a younger woman; I told myself four years ago that I was silly to even think about being with you, and I've been telling myself that ever since; but the truth is, I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more; I spent the last two hours waiting in the lobby of this hotel, scared to death you didn't feel the way I do; I can't, won't, have an affair with you because I would lose myself if you walked away; I love you."

****

1730 hours

Outside Adm. Chegwidden's office

Tiner stopped Elizabeth as she left AJ's office. "Ma'am, you have a phone call from Hanson Galleries, line two. Something about a delivery tonight."

"Tonight? They aren't supposed to deliver it until 4pm tomorrow."

Taking the phone, Elizabeth spoke to the caller for a minute, then hung up.

"Problems, Ma'am?"

"Yes, they mixed up the delivery date, but they say if they don't deliver my sofa tonight, I'll have to wait until next week. Tiner, you wouldn't happen to have Clayton Webb's number would you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll dial it for you."

Upon hearing Clayton on the line, "Please hold, Mr. Webb. Ms. Halliton needs to speak with you."

"Mr. Webb, I'm afraid I can't make dinner. I have an unexpected delivery tonight and I need to be home…Oh… okay… sure that's fine with me. I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Tiner."

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

Elizabeth went back to her office and gathered her things. Clay was coming over to cook dinner for her.

****

1800 hours

North of Union Station

Rabb's apartment

Harm checked their meal one last time just as the doorbell rang. 'Mac' he said to himself with a smile. He looked around before opening the door. He had sneaked out of the office an hour early to prepare for the date and managed to get everything done right on time.

"Hi, come on in."

Mac reached up and kissed him when he closed the door.

"Something smells great!?" She swung around to face him. "Hey, we were supposed to cook dinner together."

"I know, but I got going and I couldn't stop."

Mac walked on into the apartment and then stopped. The place was beautiful. Harm had a very nice table set, flowers laying next to her seat, and a gift laying beside the flowers. Candles were lit everywhere, giving the entire apartment a warm glow. He had closed all of the blinds so that they could have privacy and light music played on the stereo. This evening, they didn't have to worry about anyone watching and reporting.

"Harm, it's beautiful. When did you have time to do all of this?"

"I left a little early." 

"So did I, so I could change."

"You look great." Mac wore a nice pair of jeans with black, square-toed ankle boots. Her top was a soft black sweater with black embroidered lace along the V-cut bodice. It had long sleeves that covered the upper portion of her hand, trimmed in the same black lace. 

Harm took her hand and led her to the dining table, placing the flowers in her arms.   
  
"They're beautiful, Harm," she said, smelling the long stem roses. They were pale yellow with soft pink tips.

"I wanted to get red, but I want you to take them home. I didn't want to raise questions if anyone saw them at your apartment."

"You don't have to explain, Harm. I know you love me. I would have chosen these, also." She kissed him again and he smiled down at her.

"Dinner is ready, Marine. Have a seat," he said, pulling her chair out for her.

Harm had prepared a salad and grilled vegetables, pasta in a light Italian sauce, with grilled chicken breast (for Mac). The meal was perfect and they ate slowly, not talking a lot, but just enjoying each other. Afterwards, they cleaned the kitchen, Harm washing while Mac dryed.

When they retired to the living room, Harm said, "Dance with me, Sarah."

They danced in place, gazing into each other's eyes. Mac lay her head on his shoulder and they slow-danced for a long time, sometimes barely moving. When they stopped Harm kissed her, and Mac kissed him, not holding anything back. They retired to the sofa and sat together, facing each other and talking quietly.

Harm smiled at Mac and said, "You know my mom is going to have a fit if I don't tell her about us. She thinks you're 'quite a gal'."

"I like your mom, too. You sure she won't expect to see you with Renee?"

"No, she won't. You're the only one I've ever taken to meet her. She met Renee when she came for an unexpected visit."

"I didn't know that. 

"I wish I had someone to share the news with. I'm so happy and I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me," he said, leaning forward and kissing her. "Anytime."

They spent the rest of the evening alternately talking, kissing, laughing. Later on, they were getting particularyly serious with each other when Mac pulled back.

"Harm, we have to stop."

"I know," he said. He was laying back on the sofa, with Mac halfway laying on top of him. He didn't let her go, just reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Harm," Mac said, looking into his eyes, "you're going to think I'm being silly." She looked down, breaking eye contact with him.

He touched her chin and tilted her head back so that she was looking into his eyes again. "Tell me."

She paused before telling him, holding her breath. "I want to wait," she said. "With you, I want to wait. Making love complicates things, and I don't want to mess this up. I want the freedom to grow in our relationship without the emotional pressure that making love adds. I want to wait."

Harm looked deep into her eyes before he answered. "There's nothing I want to do more right now than make love to you, Sarah. But I agree, it does complicate things. I don't mind waiting because I want you to know that this is real, every step of the way, without any doubts. We can wait."

"I love you, Harm," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"And I love you, Sarah Mackenzie."

She kissed him, turning around with her back to him and settling into his arms again.

"Do you remember that night in Sydney Harbor, when you asked me how long we were going to wait?"

"Yes."

"We talked about me letting go, but that wasn't it. I already knew by then, Mac, that what was between us was different, special. I didn't want to risk losing that." 

"I'm glad you didn't."

They lay there for a while, not talking. Then Harm said, "Do you think the Admiral is attracted to Elizabeth?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I have wondered. They do spend a lot of time talking, and sometimes it's like they have some secret communication going on. Why do you ask," she said, looking up over her shoulder at him. 

"I think I interrupted something when I walked into his office today. Something was going on."

Mac thought about it, then said, "No, we're wrong."

"Why?"

"Because AJ having something going on with Elizabeth would be like him having something going on with me. I just don't think the Admiral would cross that line, not with someone that works for him."

"Yes, I thought that too. He favors her, though."

"I know, but so do you."

Harm grinned at Mac. He loved her for not being jealous of his relationship with Elizabeth. 

"Hey, I treat her the same as anyone else. The Admiral spoils her. Remember the dressing-down he gave us at Soups 'n Salads? He never defended you or me like that before."

Mac laughed, remembering. "Harm, you know we deserved that. And you're just saying he spoils her because you think you're not the JAG poster-boy anymore. But you're still my poster-boy, sweetheart," she said, kissing him on the chin. 

"Watch it, Marine. I was never the JAG poster boy."

Mac halfway turned and lookd at him. They both burst out laughing at what he'd said. There were still posters of Harm, the fighter-pilot-turned-lawyer, plastered on the walls of every Navy recruiting station across the country.

"Hey, that was a Navy poster, not a JAG poster!" he said in his defense.

****

1827 hours

The Watertown

Elizabeth's apartment

Elizabeth went to the door to let Clay in. He had a grocery bag filled with vegetables in his arm.

"Hi," Elizabeth said, standing in the doorway. 

"Hi," Clay said, looking back at her. "May I come in?"

Elizabeth stepped aside so that he could enter. Clay walked in and looked around. He didn't comment on Elizabeth's empty apartment, or the boxes and crates still left unpacked. 

Turning to her, he said, "Lead the way to the kitchen."

They went into the kitchen and Elizabeth took Clay's coat to the closet. When she came back he was placing the items in the grocery bag on the counter.

"May I help?" she asked.

"No," he said looking at her. "You can sit back and relax. I can handle this."

Elizabeth looked to her left, then to her right. No chairs or a barstool.

Clay noticed, also. He picked her up and sat her on the counter next to the vegetables, then continued emptying the bag. Elizabeth watched him work, both of them silent. Clay looked at her often but didn't say anything. He checked her empty cabinets, finding the wok-style skillet. He pulled out her few utensils, a couple of glasses, two plates, and began washing and cutting up the vegetables.

The doorbell rang. Elizabeth barely noticed until Clay said, "I think your delivery is here."

"Okay," she said. But she didn't move, still watching him.

He lifted her down from the counter and they stood that way for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes. The bell rang again, so Clay stepped back and she went to get the door.

"Elizabeth Halliton? I'm Steve from Hanson Galleries. I have a delivery for you, Ma'am. Is it okay to bring it up?"

"Yes, Steve. Thank you."

"Where would you like for us to put it, Ma'am?"

Elizabeth showed him where to place the sofa and then waited by the door for him and his partner to come back. Clay had watched from the doorway of the kitchen, but stepped back unobserved when Elizabeth showed the delivery man in. He was checking to make sure it was his man delivering the sofa.

After they had carried the sofa in and left, Clay stepped into the living room where Elizabeth was looking at her new furniture. It was a burgundy and green pattern with tan highlights. 

"It's a start," Elizabeth said aloud, not knowing Clay was there.

"I'll help you unpack whenever you're ready," he said behind her.

She turned and looked at him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. He didn't move to her, knowing that she was taking a big step in letting go.

She finally said, "I probably should buy furniture before unpacking, make it easy for the delivery people to maneuver."

Clay didn't say anything, just looked back. He held out his hand to her and she went forward and placed her hand in his. He led her back to the kitchen and sat her on the counter again while he finished cooking their meal.

While the meal simmered, Clay washed his hands and turned back to her. He helped her down from the counter, and they stood together, close and gazing into each other's eyes. Clay's love was there for her to see, and she didn't try to hide her love from him. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Elizabeth kissed him back and he gathered her into his arms, holding her tight. The kiss was endless, neither of them holding back showing how they felt. The months of staying apart melted away and they were back onboard that train, the outside world a distant shadow. They had fallen in love with each other on site, so they had given themselves time to be sure that what they felt was real. Now they didn't have any doubts. Clay finally broke the kiss, placing his forehead against hers.

He said in a voice thick with emotion, "If you're not going to marry me, we can't kiss like that."

"Then I must marry you," Elizabeth said, loving him.

Clay held his breath, looking into her eyes.

"How about Friday?" he asked.

"Friday's good for me," Elizabeth replied.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too."

They kissed again and then Clay prepared their plates and they went to the living room to eat the meal. They sat on the floor in front of the sofa, looking at each other as they ate.

"You know we didn't wait the full four months. We had another week left," Elizabeth said.

"Well, you have a couple of star-crossed lovers aiming for the top of the Empire State Building to thank for that," Clay said smiling at her.

"'An Affair to Remember'! You know that movie?" Elizabeth asked him in surprise.

"I became familiar with it when I had the flu. Do you like it?"

"It's one of my favorites."

Clay laughed. "Is that a universal sentiment among women?"

"All those who've seen it," she laughed.

"I kicked myself for agreeing to wait four months the minute I walked out that door."

"Yet, you made us both suffer by keeping your distance!"

He laughed at her indignation. "Only because it was the right thing to do. You needed time."

"Yes," she said, but looking down.

"You've been lonely, haven't you?"

She shook her head, knowing he understood.

"I couldn't be here, Elizabeth. But I never left you."

"I know." She looked at Clay and then said, "You're working with King Hussain to flush out the members of his government that are behind the threat against me, aren't you?"

Clay looked at her in surprise. "What do you know?"

"Nothing that anyone has told me. Will you tell me what's happening?"

"I can't, Elizabeth. I promised King Hussain, the Prince, and Secretary Ramir that I wouldn't involve you or worry you about any of this."

"I thought as much. You don't have to tell me. You can't betray their trust."

"Thank you."

"Clay, I love them dearly, but I'm not fragile or unable to handle what's going on. Let me tell you my understanding of the situation. 

"I initially thought the threat against me was of a personal nature, but since learning you're CIA, I know it must have a political origin. Several people in the Jordan government resent King Hussain's unwillingness to cater to their agendas. In an attempt to thwart him, they've tried to convince others in the government that the King operates with much American influence. They even implied that I was an American spy living in the King's home all these years. They were ignored for the most part because there was nothing to back their claims. However, when the President insisted that I become an employee of the State Department, they saw their chance to create conflict. Even then they could not get a common backing because the two governments have enjoyed a good relationship for many years. And the people trust and respect the King, as well as his son. 

"The great majority of the King's cabinet supports his policies toward the U.S. and King Hussain has made it clear that he will not support terrorist activities against America. But with the events of 9/11, these people saw an opportunity and have taken on a different approach. They have probably joined forces with Iraqi or Iranian factions that share a common anti-American sentiment. They hoped by killing me, the U.S. would see Jordan as an enemy. This would force the King to view their agendas in a different light. The King and the others wanted me to leave right away because someone or persons in his household is in on the threat.

"King Hussain, the Prince, and Ramir do not want me to contact them, but wait for them to contact me. They have not, so that tells me the threat still exists. Not to mention you have someone watching me at all times. Your delivery man, for instance. I'm guessing you're all waiting, watching these people to identify all of the key players and get a handle on the activities of this anti-American group. We need to know if these people are in any way linked to the events of 9/11."

Clay sat staring at her, stunned. She had described everything.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a lawyer, Clay," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm used to observing, investigating, and running scenarios through my mind. But more importantly, I know the Jordan government. I had years to observe and study their government as well as their way of life. And when you live that close to the government, you learn their politics. I also traveled extensively throughout the country while I lived there and visited among many people, not all of them Jordanians. I visited with Iranians, Iraqi, Saudis, Africans, even Russians. That's how I learned to speak Farsi well. Being a member of the King's household, and an American, I was given more freedom than Muslim women. More so because of the King than because I was an American. But I learned the hard way not to take that for granted. Those who hated America still spoke to me, not ashamed of expressing their opinion. They were careful to treat me with respect though, because I always had an escort from the King's home. We traveled in civilian attire, but after a few years, most people recognized me. But, I knew that I would leave Jordan one day, even before 9/11 happened. I was just unprepared to leave the way that I did."

Clay gave her a crooked smile, "We've underestimated you, haven't we?"

"No, you've just tried to protect me," she said, leaning forward and kissing him. "I just thought you should know that I don't need protection from the facts."

"I can't believe the King, all of them, don't know how observant you are."

"Honey, they do know," Elizabeth assured him with a grin. "They know me very well. The same discussions I can have with you I've had with them many times over. We talked about anything from politics to religion, and everything in between. There were no boundaries, nothing we couldn't talk about."

"I knew that you all were close, but I don't think I fully appreciated just how close. If they know you can handle what's going on, why did they make me promise not to discuss it with you?" Clay asked, pulling her over to him to settle her in his arms.

"Because as a woman, they don't believe I should have to deal with it. That's their culture."

"Yes, but I also think it's because they love you, and knew that it would be enough for you just to get through leaving your home and friends."

"I'm blessed to have people who love me."

"You mentioned that I have people watching you. How do you know that?" asked Clay, shaking his head at her.

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Observant, remember."

Clay laughed and pulled her close to kiss her. That was all of the discussion they had for a long while.

The end – Part V


	6. At Home

****

Title: Coming Together IV: At Home

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Classification: Story 

****

Category: S, R [Webb/Other, AJ/Other, Sturgis/Other]

****

Spoilers: none

****

Added: 10-02-02

AN: Oops. I said that the last story, Relationships Built, Part 3 was the last in the series but I have one more. This takes place Wed – Sat, following Clay's birthday dinner. Refer to the other stories in the Coming Together series for character info.

****

Summary: Elizabeth has surprise visitors from Jordan and she and Clay secretly marry. Harm takes steps to insure that Elizabeth wants to stay and pulls Mac and the others into his plan. AJ loves Mia, but doubts they should be together; Mia is way ahead of him, though. Meanwhile, Sturgis meets Jordan for the first time. 

****

1100 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Commander, what are you doing for lunch?" asked Elizabeth of Sturgis. They were working on a case together.

"Just grabbing a sandwich from the cafeteria. Why? You want to go over the case at lunch?"

"Yes, if that's okay."

"Elizabeth, I never discuss work over a meal. It's not good for digestion."

"Ok, we won't discuss the case, but I'm picking up research that you'll find interesting. Will you ride with me? I'll even pay for your sandwich and you can eat on the way?" Elizabeth said, cajoling him into agreeing.

"Alright, but remember you're buying," Sturgis conceded.

"Ok, I'll meet you in five minutes."

When she went to her office, Elizabeth called Jordan to let her know that she was on her way to pick up the material, but Jordan said that she was leaving for lunch in 15 minutes and asked her friend to join her. Elizabeth agreed and told Jordan that she was bringing someone with her. 

****

1145 hours

The Italian

Washington, D.C.

Elizabeth and Sturgis arrived at the restaurant and the waiter escorted them to Jordan Wells' table. Elizabeth and Jordan hugged and Elizabeth introduced Sturgis.

"Jordan, this is Cmdr. Sturgis Turner. We're working on this case together. Sturgis, Jordan Wells. Jordan is a librarian…" Elizabeth stopped talking when she realized that neither of them was paying attention to her. They were only looking at each other.

Sturgis spoke first, after several seconds, "Hello, I'm Sturgis."

"Hello, Sturgis, I'm Jordan," Jordan replied.

"Here, let me get your chair." Sturgis seated Jordan and then took a seat himself.

Elizabeth smiled and said in a stage whisper, "That's okay, I can get my own seat."

Sturgis immediately jumped up and said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I thought you were already seated."

"Oh, that's okay, Sturgis," she smiled while taking a seat. "So, Jordan, have you been waiting long?"

"All my life," said Jordan, then looked at Elizabeth wide-eyed as if she hadn't meant to say that aloud. "I mean, I arrived only moments before you. Why don't we order," she said grabbing a menu.

"Let me see, what should I have," Elizabeth said, looking sideways at Sturgis. "Sturgis, are you very hungry?"

"Yes," was all Sturgis said, looking at Jordan. Jordan looked up at that moment and saw him watching her.

"Does cardboard sound good?" Sturgis turned and gave her a blank look.

"You know, since I'm buying," said Elizabeth, teasing him for his lack of attention to her.

"Oh," he said, covering himself, "in that case, I'm starving and I'll have the lobster."

"The lobsters here are pretty big. Unless you're really hungry, you may want to order that at a dinner meal," Jordan told them.

Sturgis turned to Jordan and said, "I sort of have my palate set for lobster. But I confess, I'm not that hungry. Maybe I should eat a light lunch and have lobster for dinner. Will you join me?"

Elizabeth quickly looked up at Sturgis and smiled, surprised by his question. Sturgis was always the calm, rational lawyer that went by the books. She didn't expect spontaneity from him. She looked at Jordan and waited expectantly.

"I'd love to," Jordan replied without hesitation.

Elizabeth was ignored for pretty much the rest of the meal. She ate quietly, smiling the entire time as she watched them become acquainted. 'They're perfect for each other', she thought. 

Near the end of their meal, Senator Bobbi Latham walked in with another lady friend. She saw Elizabeth and Sturgis and walked over to say hello.

Sturgis and Jordan were deep in conversation when Sturgis looked up and saw Bobbi approaching. 

Surprised and looking a bit guilty, he stood and said, "Bobbi, hi."

"Hi, I didn't know you would be in the city or I would have met you for lunch."

"I accompanied Elizabeth to pick up material for a case we're working together. You remember Elizabeth?" Sturgis said.

"Yes, hello," Bobbi said to Elizabeth.

"Hello, Bobbi."

"And this is Jordan Wells. She's a librarian at the Library of Congress who specializes in legal research. She did research for the case Elizabeth and I are working on. Jordan, this is Senator Bobbi Latham."

"Hello, Senator Latham."

Bobbi said hello and introduced her fellow congresswoman, Congresswoman Evans. "Well, we would join you, but I can see that you're almost done. Sturgis, I'll talk to you later. Elizabeth, Jordan, it was good seeing you."

After exchanging good-byes, Bobbi Latham and her friend proceeded to their table. Elizabeth tried to think of something to say to get past the awkwardness, but Jordan took the lead and turned to Sturgis.

"Should we discuss how long you and the Senator have been dating over that lobster dinner?" She asked very politely, while looking Sturgis directly in the eyes.

Sturgis was caught off guard, but he recovered quickly enough and replied, "How about tonight?"

Jordan didn't expect that, but she agreed to go out with Sturgis that night. Afterwards, driving back to JAG, Elizabeth began talking to Sturgis.

"Jordan and I met long before I returned to the States. When I was in law school in Jordan, 10 years ago, she was my main contact at the Library whenever I needed research material. I eventually accumulated an extensive law library, but early on, the Library of Congress was a great resource. Jordan always sent the material I requested in a timely fashion and we communicated by email several times a month. We eventually became friends, though we had never met. She was my only American contact while I lived in Jordan, and one of the first people I looked up when I came back. How serious are you and Bobbi Latham, Sturgis?

Sturgis looked at Elizabeth and said, "Are you warning me off your friend, Elizabeth?"

They were at a stoplight near JAG and Elizabeth turned to look at him. "I value my friends, Sturgis. I'm asking you how serious are you and Bobbi Latham."

Sturgis looked back at her without replying for several seconds. Then he said, "Bobbi and I haven't discussed the seriousness of our relationship, so I don't think it's fair of me to discuss it with you now. I will say this, if I felt that it was serious enough that I shouldn't ask another woman out, I would not have asked Jordan to dinner. You don't have to be concerned for Jordan."

"I don't know Bobbi, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for her as well. Are you lonely, Sturgis?"

"Where did that come from?"

When she didn't answer, he said, "No, Elizabeth, I'm not lonely. Why do you ask."

Arriving at JAG and walking into the building, Elizabeth replied, "Because it's been my observation that when people are lonely they'll continue in a relationship, holding on to something that should have ended until someone else becomes a 'maybe'. They don't want to be alone."

They rode up in an empty elevator. Sturgis looked at Elizabeth and said, "That's not me."

"Then why did you ask another woman out when you're still in a relationship with Bobbi? You could have asked me for Jordan's number when you were no longer seeing Bobbi. You two aren't just casually dating; you've been seeing each other for months, or so I'm told."

"Elizabeth, do I have to tell you to mind your own business?"

"Yes, you do," Elizabeth immediately replied, not backing down.

"And Jordan is your business, right?"

"You are correct." 

She had not been facing him, but she turned then and said, "Jordan won't ask me about you before tonight; she'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But she and I are alike in some ways, one of them being that neither of us likes to play the usual male/female games. And I don't just say that, Sturgis, this is no Sista mumbo-jumbo. You need to have a better response to the question I just asked you, because Jordan won't be shy about asking the same. And she doesn't deserve to get mixed up with a man who pretends he doesn't know what he's doing."

They had arrived at the bullpen, and passing Harm, Elizabeth said hi.

"Hey. Sturgis, how's the case?"

"The case is fine," said Sturgis abruptly. Without stopping, he followed Elizabeth into her office and closed the door. Harm looked after them, wondering why Sturgis was upset with Elizabeth.

"You said I needed to tell you to mind your own business, well I'm telling you. You don't know me that well so don't you presume to judge me. Whatever my relationship becomes with Jordan or Bobbi is none of your business. If Jordan wants to know about Bobbi she can ask me; I have nothing to hide. And hear this, because it's no Brotha mumbo-jumbo; I don't play games. If Jordan asks, she'll get the only explanation I have to give – the truth."

With that, Sturgis turned and walked out, leaving the door ajar. He hadn't raised his voice, but everyone could tell that the two of them had been arguing, including the Admiral who watched Sturgis angrily go into his office and close the door. He had never seen Sturgis that mad.

Elizabeth sat down and contemplated what he had said. She admitted that she had been out of line. She was protective of people she cared about, but she had been wrong to jump to conclusions about Sturgis. She went to his office to apologize.

"Come in," Sturgis said at the knock on his door. Upon seeing Elizabeth, he said, "Elizabeth, drop it, because I'm not in the mood."

She closed the door and told him, "You're right. I don't know you that well. I apologize. In my defense, let me say that I never thought of you as the kind of man who played games. Seeing Bobbi walk up after you had asked Jordan out threw me. Jordan can take care of herself, though."

She turned to go, but he stopped her.

"Wait." Sturgis let out a long sigh and sat down. Elizabeth waited, letting him gather his thoughts.

Sturgis waved to a chair, indicating she should sit. Sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk, Elizabeth looked at him and said, "You're in transition, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know if you and Bobbi should continue seeing each other. And it has nothing to do with asking Jordan out."

"Or maybe asking Jordan out has everything to do with whether or not I should continue seeing Bobbi." Looking at her, he said, "You were right. I shouldn't have asked her out. I've been thinking about ending things with Bobbi, but it's been more a case of seeing less of each other, than a breakup. I guess your 'observation' hit a little too close to home."

"You met Jordan before you made a final decision."

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do?"

"First thing I'm going to do is ask you for Jordan's number. I'm going to cancel dinner tonight. And I'm going to call Bobbi and make plans for us to talk."

"Here's Jordan's number," Elizabeth said, writing it down for him. She gave him her work and home number.

"She'll know it's because you're involved with Bobbi Latham. What will you tell her? Better yet, what do you want me to tell her when she calls me?"

"I'll let you use your own judgement. I plan to tell her about Bobbi and that we're ending things."

"Ok." Elizabeth stood to go, opening the door.

"Elizabeth? Thanks." Elizabeth smiled at him and went back to her office. 

Back in her office, she couldn't keep from smiling. She was happy and she wanted all of her friends to be happy. She and Clay were getting married Friday in a private ceremony at his mother's home. The two of them talked into the early morning hours last night when they had their first date. He told her about his life, being in the CIA, his mother and father. Elizabeth told him about herself. Clay had told her that he didn't want to announce their marriage for a while. He didn't think that it was a wise move, given his work. Being in his line of work, it was inevitable that he had enemies, enemies who would readily use Elizabeth against him. He didn't' want her to become another target because of him. Elizabeth had understood and assured him that she could handle it. They would live at Elizabeth's place, it was bigger and nicer, but Clay would continue to maintain his apartment, too. 

Remembering the evening, she didn't know that her love for him showed on her face. The Admiral walked up to her door and was about to knock to get her attention when he noticed her expression. He smiled, then walked in without knocking, catching her off guard.

"Now I wonder what, or should I say who, put that look in your eyes?" he said, smiling at her. 

"You know, I've noticed a different look in your eyes since yesterday, too, Admiral," she teased.

AJ sat down and tried to keep from smiling, but couldn't. It was obvious he was happy.

They sat smiling at each other, then Elizabeth said, "Admiral, can we take a walk?"

"I need to stick close to the phone; let's go into my office. But this is about you, not me."

"I'm not going to argue. I want to talk to you about something." Elizabeth wanted to tell him about her and Clay's plan to marry Friday because she wanted him there. 

When they stepped out of Elizabeth's office, they were speaking quietly so Elizabeth didn't notice the hush that had fallen in the bullpen. Looking up, the Admiral saw what had caused the quietness. Harm, Mac, and Sturgis came over to them and AJ touched Elizabeth on the arm to get her attention. Seeing the soft smile on his face, Elizabeth looked around questioningly. Then she saw them. She caught her breath and stopped, tears immediately forming in her eyes. 

Walking toward them was Clay, accompanied by King Amman Hussain of Jordan, Prince Raje Hussain, and Secretary of State Ramir Amani. 

Elizabeth couldn't speak. She stepped forward and hugged the King, crying and smiling at the same time. "Elizabeth," the King said, clearly moved to see her again. "King … ," was all Elizabeth said, unable to say anything more. He hugged her back a long time, then kissed her on each cheek in a customary greeting. 

She turned to Prince Raje and gave him a long hug. He smiled, not wanting to release her. "Raje, I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well," he said, kissing her cheeks.

When she tried to turn to Ramir, Prince Raje held on to her. Ramir stepped forward and pulled Elizabeth from his arms. "Let go of her, you young upstart," he said, joking with Raje.

Secretary Ramir bent and gave Elizabeth a long hug. Holding her to his side when they broke the embrace, he said "You have been greatly missed, Elizabeth."

"I've missed you very much," Elizabeth said, wiping tears from her cheeks. She had one arm around Ramir and Prince Raje objected.

"Oh, you take her from me so that she can stand next to you. Father, say something to him!" Raje said, pulling Elizabeth away from Ramir. Elizabeth laughed at them both, still unable to stop crying.

The King held out his hand, and Elizabeth smiled and stood beside him again. "My dear, you know how jealous those two get. You must stand with me or I'll have to send them both away."

"Oh, who are you kidding, Amman. You just want her next to you," said Ramir. Prince Raje followed with, "Yes, you are just taking advantage, Father."

"Such disrespect. Elizabeth, they have gotten much worse since your departure," said King Hussain, smiling down at her, but keeping her at his side.

They were very distinguished looking men, all tall and dark, very handsome. Ramir at 6'4'' was taller than the King and Prince by a couple of inches. There was a ten year age difference between the King (who was 55) and Sec. Ramir, as well as a ten year difference between Ramir and Prince Raje. Being so close in age, the three behaved as brothers, though there was never any disrespect on anyone's part. They were very good friends, and in private or when among friends, they ignored class structure. 

Elizabeth looked at Clay and mouthed 'Thank you' while smiling through her tears. She loved him for surprising her.

Clay smiled back at her, happy because she was happy.

"Now, Elizabeth, introduce us to your friends," said the King.

Elizabeth turned to her friends, smiling and said, everyone I would like for you to meet Secretary of State Ramir Amani, Prince Raje Hussain, and King Amman Hussain of Jordan. Sir, this is Col. Sarah Mackenzie, Cmdr. Sturgis Turner, Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, and Adm. AJ Chegwidden.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Hussain, Prince, Mr. Secretary," said Adm. Chegwidden.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Admiral. I have heard a great deal about you from our mutual friend, Mr. Webb," said King Hussain, shaking the Admiral's hand. He turned to the others and greeted them as well.

"Admiral," said Raje, then turning to the others, shook hands with them also. Ramir likewise greeted everyone.

"Sir, please, come into my office," AJ said, leading the way to his office. Everyone accompanied the Admiral to his office and the King sat, waving Elizabeth into the seat next to him.

"I'm afraid we can not stay, Admiral. We are due at your White House in an hour. We are here to visit Elizabeth," the King continued, smiling at Elizabeth, "but we must obey protocol. Politics, you understand."

"Indeed I do, sir," the Admiral said, giving the King a wry smile.

"But first, we wanted to see how Elizabeth has been," he said turning to her. "And how have you been?" queried the King, looking closely at her. Raje and Ramir were also watching her closely.

Elizabeth looked at them, and said, "I've been well, just missing all of you so much."

Speaking Arabic, the King said, "But it has not always been well, has it?"

Also speaking Arabic, Elizabeth looked down before replying; but meeting his gaze, she said, "No, not always. But I am doing much better. I like my job and I'm finally beginning to make a home for myself. I've made some friends." 

"What has been the trouble?" asked Ramir in their language.

Elizabeth knew that she could share her feelings with them and be honest, "I guess I didn't fit in here at first. I like my job, but not everyone welcomes having a civilian attorney in their JAG office. And it has been lonely at times. Things have changed, though. Having friends has made a difference." Smiling at them she said, "and I have wonderful news to share with you, but at another time."

"Ah, now I wonder what that news could be," asked Ramir, he and Raje smiling at her.

Elizabeth smiled at them, without looking at Clay, and said, "I promise to tell you later."

Harm looked at Mac and raised his eyebrows, asking her what they were saying. The others looked to her, also, but Mac shook her head that she didn't know.

"Forgive our rudeness," Raje said, noticing the questioning looks.

"Yes, please forgive us," said the King, turning to the rest of the room. Standing he said, "We really must be going Admiral, but I would like to invite you and the Commanders and Colonel to dinner at my hotel tonight. I know that it is short notice but is 6:30 acceptable?"

"I can't speak for the others, but I would be happy to attend, sir," AJ said. The others agreed that they would attend also.

"Very well, I look forward to visiting with you all. Mr. Webb, will you join us?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, let us go now." Turning to Elizabeth, he kissed her on both cheeks and turned to leave. Prince Raje and Sec. Ramir each kissed her goodbye and left with Clay.

Turning back to the room, Harm said, "Dinner with the King. I didn't see that coming. Smiling at Elizabeth he said, "So you had no idea that they were here?"

"No, I didn't. Admiral, did you know?"

"Yes," he smiled. "I got a call from Clay this morning saying that they would be here this afternoon. I had no idea you and Sturgis were leaving the building for lunch, but you made it back."

"You were speaking Arabic, weren't you?" asked Mac.

"Yes, we always speak Arabic. But usually Farsi with others. When I began learning Farsi, they insisted I learn Arabic as well."

"Mac speaks Farsi, too," Harm said.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes, my grandmother taught me."

"Hmm, I think we can have fun with that," Elizabeth said, grinning at Mac. The two of them laughed.

"Well, I better get back to work. Sturgis, I can finish the case reviews if you want to leave early tonight."

"What about you? Won't you need to leave early?"

Elizabeth looked at them, and shook her heard, "No, I won't be attending the dinner."

"What? Why not?" asked Harm.

"I wasn't invited."

"Surely the King meant you as well," said Sturgis.

"No, King Hussain is always precise in his wording."

Mac asked, "Why didn't he invite you?"

"I suppose he wants to give you all a chance to speak freely without me."

"What does he want to know?" asked Harm.

AJ answered that one, looking at Elizabeth. "Probably why she hasn't been completely happy here, apart from missing them, that is."

Elizabeth looked at the Admiral and said, "They're just protective, Admiral. Mainly, they'll want to get to know all of you. No doubt they have asked Clay about each of you, and now they want to form their own opinion. I wouldn't worry, though; they trust Clay, and that means they trust him to tell them the truth. 

"I will warn you. The King is a very astute man. They all are. They'll expect you to be yourselves and be honest."

At that moment PO Tiner rang the Admiral.

"Sir, King Hussain is on line one."

AJ answered the phone and listened to the King for a minute, then said, "I'll let her know, sir." He hung up and told Elizabeth, "The King called to request that you also be in attendance tonight."

"He thought better of wasting a day without seeing her, didn't he?" said Harm, giving Elizabeth a crooked smile.

"That's my guess," said the Admiral, also smiling at her. "Well, we'd all better get busy since we're leaving early."

"Aye, sir," Harm and Sturgis said in unison.

"Yes, sir," said Mac.

"Admiral may I speak with you a moment?" Elizabeth asked as the others left.

"Of course, have a seat."

Elizabeth went to close the door, earning her an odd look from Harm and Mac. Taking a seat across from the Admiral, she shyly began.

"Admiral, I wanted to talk to you about me…me and Clay."

"Ah. So I haven't been wrong," he said smiling. "When's the wedding?"

"Friday."

AJ looked at her with a surprised smile on his face, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," said Elizabeth, laughing with him.

"Have you two been dating behind my back?"

"No, sir, we haven't. I should begin at the beginning. Do you have time."

"Please do, I have plenty of time."  


Elizabeth told him about their first meeting, the trip home, and their parting when Clay brought her to JAG that first day, the four-month agreement that they had. She ended by telling him of their talk the night before.

"We fell in love on sight. I don't' know how, but we both knew it. The last four months I guess was just time to be sure. You knew, Admiral. How?"

"Oh, just something in Clay's voice whenever he 'casually' asked about you. I've talked to him a lot in the past four months, much more that I usually do. He generally inquired about your well being, but I could tell he had a personal interest. And you, you always avoided talking about Clay at all."

Elizabeth laughed, knowing the many times she forced herself not to think about Clay.

"But the dinner party cinched it. The way he looked at you when you first arrived. The way you looked the moment you noticed him for the first time that night. But tell me about the wedding."

"It's not really a wedding. We're going to be married at his mother's home. Just the minister, Porter and you. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Will you come, Admiral?"

"Of course."

"We've decided not to announce that we're getting married, or seeing each other. Clay doesn't think it's a good idea, and the fewer people that know, the better."

"I hate to say it, but he's probably right. He's in the thick of things right now, and someone could try to get to you in order to get to him. Or vice versa."

"Yes, and I agree. I don't want him worrying about me. But also, working for the State Department, my instincts say we need to keep our relationship separate from our respective jobs. I don't think everyone at the Agency or at State would understand that, so I would rather they not know."

"Elizabeth, I guarantee you they won't understand. I think the two of you are making the right decision."

"Thanks, Admiral. So, 1:00, Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, by the way, since we're not making bible study tonight, next Wednesday?"

"Yes, we can go then," AJ said. He hadn't forgotten that he had agreed to go to bible study with her tonight, and church and Sunday School come Sunday.

****

1820 hours

Embassy Hotel

Washington, D.C.

King Hussain's suite

Everyone had arrived and they were all sitting down to a gourmet dinner. The King's suite was fit for royalty, no doubt, and the hotel staff catered to them. The suite was like a small home housed in a hotel. Four bedrooms, a kitchen, a formal dining room, large living room, a smaller den, two offices, and two bathrooms. The dinner was great and the King engaged them all in conversation. Prince Raje and Sec. Ramir also talked at length with each of them in turn. Elizabeth and Clay were the only ones not doing much talking. They spent the evening communicating in a different way. After the meal was over, everyone retired to the living room where they chatted. The three Jordanians wanted to know about their lives as well as about JAG. They were very familiar with American military law, thanks to Elizabeth, and the JAG group was very impressed with their knowledge. They talked freely with the men as if they had known them a long time. 

During the evening, each man took time to speak with Elizabeth apart from the others. First, Raje and Elizabeth sat across the room from the others talking (in Arabic) and laughing together, catching up. Next followed Ramir, and lastly, the King. She had a unique relationship with each of them, as well as a collective friendship. It was getting late when the King and the Elizabeth rejoined the rest of the group. 

"Elizabeth, tell us about your home," said Raje.

Elizabeth looked at him, trying to avoid an answer, but she knew that was useless. "It's nice, two bedrooms, two baths, large living area, kitchen, and a library."

"What?" said Harm. Mac and Sturgis looked at her open-mouthed as well. "Where on earth do you live?"

"You do not know where she lives?" asked Ramir. "Why don't you know this?"

Harm looked at Elizabeth, then turned to Ramir and said, "She's never invited me over, sir."

"Harm!" Elizabeth said, laughing at him.

"Why haven't you invited your friends to your home, Elizabeth?" asked the King.

"No special reason, I just haven't."

Standing the King said, "Come, we must see your home."

Elizabeth looked at him and said, "But..but..I haven't unpacked."

"What do you mean."

"I never got around to unpacking."

"Anything?" asked Raje.

She shook her head, no.

"Elizabeth, you don't mean to say you haven't unpacked any of your things that we shipped you, do you?"

She shook her head yes.

The three of them looked at each other and then the King said again, "Come, we're going to see this for ourselves."

"Now? But..but..there's nothing to see. My apartment isn't even furnished."

"No furniture! Elizabeth, take us to your apartment," King Hussain told her.

"King, you really … " she began, but Raje interrupted her.

"You do not wish to invite us to your home?"

"No! I mean, of course you can come to my home. I just thought I should warn you."

"We are warned. Come everyone, we are going to Elizabeth's home. Ramir, ring for the driver. We can all ride together," ordered the King.

"Sir, being that it's so late, perhaps we should drive our vehicles and leave from Elizabeth's going home," AJ told him.

Checking the wall clock, King Hussain said that he did not realize it was almost 11pm. But yes, it was a good idea for them to drive their own vehicles. So they left the hotel and drove to Elizabeth's place.

****

2330 hours

Watertown Apartments

Elizabeth's residence

Outside the door of her apartment, Elizabeth warned them again that she hadn't unpacked or bought furniture.

"Open the door, please, Elizabeth," Ramir said patiently. 

They all filed into the apartment, and then stopped. AJ, Mac, Harm, and Sturgis looked on in disbelief, wondering why she hadn't unpacked anything.

"Were you not planning to stay?" asked Harm in a serious voice.

"I planned to stay. I just wasn't ready to unpack," Elizabeth said quietly. She couldn't explain, but the look he gave her said that he understood. He squeezed her shoulder instead, and then looked around with the others.

It was a nice apartment, and big. They knew that it must be costing her a lot to live there. Elizabeth enjoyed a very good salary, but she had money when she moved back to the States. The King had been very generous in paying her the eight and a half years she lived in Jordan working for him. She had practically no expenses, so she had very wisely invested most of her salary and had done extremely well. She was actually quite rich by most standards. She didn't flaunt her wealth, though. She lived comfortably, but not at all lavishly. She attributed her wealth to being a blessing from God. 

Ramir came from her bedroom and said, "Elizabeth, you have not even unpacked your bedroom furnishings!"

"You packed my bedroom?"

"Of course," they said together.

They began opening boxes and pulling out different items. Elizabeth had so many beautiful things, all gifts from the three of them. They began placing some of the items around the room, in bookshelves, on the mantle. 

"Elizabeth, you really must unpack," said the King. He, too, opened boxes and pulled out items. "Ah, here are your journals. We missed reading them."

"You read my journal?"

"Of course," they said in unison, as if it were natural for them to do so.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, shaking her head and smiling at them. They pulled out items, telling everyone the history behind the gifts, whether it was a birthday present, a reward, a special thank you. 

Harm and the others looked into the boxes as well since the three of them were showing off her things. They looked at Elizabeth, never seeing her so happy before. Clay stood leaning against the back of the sofa next to AJ and watched her, a soft look on his face. He was glad he had kept the secret, although he almost told her last night when she had been so sad after her sofa was delivered. Watching her now, he knew it must have been really hard on her, leaving them. He had not seen them interact before. He had one more surprise for her; the King, Raje and Ramir would be there for their marriage.

At one point Ramir pulled out a large 4" gem the color of a ruby. 

"Ramir, you packed this," Elizabeth exclaimed, accepting the stone from him. She held it up to the light, looking through it. "I used to hold this up to the sun at the window in my room and watch the play of the light, the reflections dancing about the walls," Elizabeth said with a broad smile.

"We know," said Prince Raje and King Hussain, dryly.

They gave Ramir a disgusted look and Raje said, "You spoil her."

Ramir merely smiled, pleased that she still enjoyed the stone.

"I am going to place it here in the crystal holder that you gave me," said Elizabeth, indicating a spot on the mantel. "At the right time of the day, the sun will hit it and bath the room in warm color. I'll have to find the right pedestal."

Raje pulled out a large portfolio holder and opened it to reveal an oblong, beautifully decorated map. The map had gilded edges as well as the lettering, and it was a pictorial history of Jordan. The country hadn't changed much in over two hundred years, so it was still quite accurate. Elizabeth smiled and quickly walked over to him. "Raje, you shipped this with the rest? My God, it is still beautiful. I traveled the country with a picture of this map in my mind. It's what made me want to explore every inch of Jordan." Raje smiled broadly, knowing how much she loved the map and traveling in their country.

Ramir stood beside King Hussain with his arms folded and said to Raje, "Now look who spoils her. You paid the artist very handsomely to paint that map." Raje ignored them and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Raje, I'm going to have this sealed in glass and mounted on its own stand. It will be the focal point of the room."

King Hussain turned and lifted a carefully wrapped box from one of the shipping boxes. Removing the wrapping, he revealed a delicate, but large jewelry box. The box was made of gold and artfully crafted by hand. Opening the box, it played soft music. Elizabeth spun around, open-mouthed when she heard the music. She went and hugged the King, listening to the music with her arm around him. The jewelry box was beautiful. The inside of the lid had a hand-carved picture of Elizabeth, the King, Prince Raje, and Sec. Ramir, carved with the greatest of detail. The original picture had been coated and sealed into the bottom of the box. Elizabeth silently cried, remembering the last time she had listened to the music. 

"I fell asleep in the early morning hours to the music playing from my jewelry box my last night in Jordan," she told them. 

"We know," they said together, smiling softly at her. 

King Hussain gave her the box and Elizabeth held on to it. She didn't have to tell them were she would place it; she had kept it near her bed in Jordan, and they knew she would do the same here. 

"It is a pity we can no longer give you gifts," said Ramir. 

"She could always quit working for her State Department and return to Jordan," said Prince Raje.

The King said, "I do not think she is going to do that. Are you?"

Elizabeth smiled, knowing Clay must have told them about them. "No, I will stay here."

"That is good. You know that you may return, though, anytime you wish?"

"Thank you. I do know that," she said, hugging him.

"Does your visit mean that the threat has been dealt with?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, we have taken care of the guilty parties, with Mr. Webb's help."

"What threat," asked Mac and Harm at the same time.

"Is that why she had to leave Jordan? We thought it was a fallout from 9/11, though it was a year after the fact," said Sturgis. AJ remained silent, knowing the truth already.

"Elizabeth's life had been threatened by a group of people hoping to cause trouble between the U.S. and Jordan. It has taken us this long to identify all of those involved and to learn of their agendas. We needed to discover if the group was linked to the terrorist activities of 9/11, but so far it doesn't look like it," said Clay.

King Hussain looked at Clay and had even greater respect for him. He had answered their question without painting the Jordan government or the King's household in a bad light. The Prince and Ramir also thought highly of Clay. They were no longer concerned that he would love and protect Elizabeth. They supported the relationship completely.

"We had no idea," said Harm, looking at Elizabeth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was out of danger. Clay had someone watching every step I took," Elizabeth said to Harm, appreciating his concern.

Ramir turned to Clay and said, "You were not to let her know that, Clay."

"That is correct. Why did you involve her?" asked Raje, both of them instantly upset with Clay.

"He didn't' tell me; I figured that out myself."

"If you detected your bodyguards then they must not have been professionals. Who did you have looking after her, Mr. Webb?" asked the King, giving Clay a hard look.

"I had the best. She is more observant than you realize," Clay replied, smiling at Elizabeth and not at all defensive.

"You didn't tell me, who do you think was watching you?" asked Clay.

"Let's see, there's my neighbor across the hall. He and I always seem to come and go at the same time. And if I forget something, he just happens to have to check under his hood or get something out of his trunk until after I pull away. The telephone repair man. He's up that pole every few days, sometimes he's just sitting in his van, writing. Other times he's in other maintenance vehicles or delivery trucks. When I work out, there's a woman that's only there the days that I go in. We have to sign in so one day I checked her signature. Looking at past days, I noticed that she only came in on days that I came in. When I jog, there are two men, one stays about 30 feet in front of me, the other about 30 feet behind me. The custodian at JAG, never really busy, just looks busy. The Marine sergeant, he has a job, but he's never far from me. And last," she said, turning to AJ, "is Gunnery Sergeant Hill. He never leaves the building before I do, pays particular attention to clients asking to see me, and verifies my schedule without me asking. He doesn't do that for everyone. I think I mentioned the delivery man."

Clay looked at her, again stunned that she knew so much.

"You knew about all of them? How?"

"Spatial relationships. I notice patterns, repetitive behavior."

"Yes, she does. We should have warned you, Clay," said Ramir, smiling proudly at her.

"I'm probably slightly obsessive/compulsive by nature," Elizabeth said apologetically. "Stick me in a room with a tiled floor and I have to avoid looking down, or keep my eyes closed," she joked. Clay just shook his head and smiled.

"It is not your fault she discovered your people. We were negligent in warning you," said King Hussain.

The group talked a while longer before preparing to leave. She was to spend the evening with the three of them tomorrow because they were leaving Friday evening. Elizabeth was happy they would be there to see her and Clay married. 

****

1600 hours

JAG Headquarters

Friday afternoon

Clay and Elizabeth were married Friday afternoon at the Webb estate with the Admiral, Porter Webb, and the three dignitaries from Jordan in attendance. The King and his men had to leave immediately following the ceremony. The Admiral returned to work with a smile on his face, earning him questioning looks from many of his staff. Clay and Elizabeth spent the rest of the day at Elizabeth's place, their new home together.

"Sir, did you enjoy your lunch," Col. Mackenzie asked the Admiral when they were in the breakroom getting a cup of coffee.

AJ smiled at Mac and said, "Yes, Colonel, I did very much."

"How is Meredith these days, sir?"

"Excuse me?" asked the Admiral.

"Meredith. I was wondering how she was. Oh, you didn't have lunch together! I'm sorry, Admiral. You took a late lunch and I thought you were smiling because… Never mind, sir," Mac finished, embarrassed.

AJ watched her go. Meredith. He decided that he needed to clear things up with her. He knew that even if he and Mia didn't stay together, he couldn't continue his relationship with Meredith. He loved Mia. They had lunched together Tuesday and yesterday and had dinner at his place both evenings. He would have dined with her Wednesday but he wanted to stay near the office, waiting for Clay and the King of Jordan. AJ told Mia all about his life, his daughter, and even about Francesca's mother. Mia shared stories about growing up in New Mexico, her family, and her plans for the future. Everything between them was happening so fast. AJ wanted to slow it down, give Mia a chance to know for sure that he was whom she wanted. But Mia wasn't the least bit unsure; AJ harbored all the insecurities. Today was Friday and would have been her last night in Washington. AJ asked her if she had to return Saturday, so she decided to stay until Monday, catching an early flight back to New Mexico Monday morning. She checked out of the hotel today and would be staying in AJ's guestroom. AJ checked his watch. Her last meeting was over at 2:30, so she should be at his home by now. He went to his office to call her.

"Mia, its AJ. Are you there?"

Mia smiled and picked up the phone. "AJ, I'm here."

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just been looking around. You know, you have a cozy home."

"Cozy, huh," he said smiling. "It's never been cozier than since you arrived."

"How can you say that; you're not here?" she smiled.

"I just know." AJ paused before continuing in a serious voice. "Mia, I have to do something tonight. I'm going to be later that I planned; I don't know how long it will take."

"Alright, AJ. You're going to see Ms. Cavanaugh, aren't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You asked me to stay the weekend. I know you're not the type of man to lead a woman on, so I knew you would talk to her this week."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I always like hearing it. Are you good at breaking up, AJ?"

"I don't know, I haven't had much practice."

"Take my advice. Don't pretend a regret you don't feel, she won't believe you; you are the one breaking up with her, after all. And don't let on you know it hurts her, even if you see her pain. She won't want you to know. Don't talk it out and don't linger. And AJ, if you don't know her well enough to know how she'll react, choose a public place."

"I'll keep what you've said in mind. Have you had a lot of experience breaking up?"

"No."

AJ smiled into the phone, saying "Bye, Mia."

"Bye, AJ. I love you."

AJ sat staring into space for a while. His thought about how his heart always skips a beat whenever he hears her voice. Leaning his head back, he gave a long sigh, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He loved Mia and he didn't want to let her go. But he had to ask himself if he was being selfish, if he was preparing to ruin her life. But he didn't have the strength to back off. He needed her and he never thought of himself as needing anyone. In just four days together he couldn't imagine his life going back to the way it was. He wanted Mia in it, and permanently. He was alive with her. And she loved him, he was sure of that. But maybe it wouldn't last. She could fall in love with someone else, someone more suitable. Face it man, he told himself, she should be with someone closer to her age. She was young, beautiful, building a career, ready to start a family. And he wanted to be with her through it all.

****

1610 hours

Adm. Chegwidden's residence

McLean, Virginia

Mia stood holding the phone for a moment before placing it back in its cradle. She had given AJ that advice because she knew he was having doubts about them. They were wonderful together, but he thought she should be with someone younger. She saw it in his eyes just as easily as she saw his love. Right now he was holding on, but when she returned to New Mexico he would try to let her go. She smiled to herself. Because she knew he loved her she wasn't going to let him go. She wasn't going to let his fears get out of hand, either, but bring them out in the open so they could address them together. She picked up the phone and called the airline. She made reservations to fly from New Mexico to Washington in four weeks. Her next call was to her mother. She had confided in her mother about her feelings for AJ last year. Mr. and Mrs. Galindez, as well as her uncle, all knew why she had come to Washington. It was time to give them an update. 

Speaking Spanish into the phone, Mia said, "Hi, Mom."

"Mia! I've been waiting for your call. Honey, how did it go?" her mother asked, concern in her voice. She and her father thought that it must not have gone well since Mia did not call all week.

With a smile in her voice, Mia said, "He loves me, Mom. He's felt the same way I have for the last four years."

"Baby, I'm happy for you. Your father is coming in. Ben, its Mia. She says he loves her." Speaking into the phone again, "Here's your Dad."

"Dad, hi."

"Maria, your Mom tells me he loves you?"

"Yes, Poppy."

"Well, when are you bringing him home?"

Laughing softly at his fatherly demand she said, "We haven't talked about that yet." Then she said, "He's a little scared, Dad. I think he's going to try to pull away when I leave."

"What's wrong?"

"My age."

"From what you and Victor have told me about him, I'm not surprised he would be concerned about that. And frankly, if he wasn't, that would tell me right off that you shouldn't be with him. He doesn't think you're not mature enough, does he?"

"No, no, it's not that. I think he's just afraid I should be with someone younger. I'm not going to give up on him, Dad. I may need your help."

"Mia, if you're sure he's the man for you, I want to do what I can. But I have to tell you this. If I meet him and I don't think you should be with him, I won't stand in your way, but I won't be happy about the choice you're making. Don't ask me to do something I believe is wrong. But I trust you to know your own heart."

"Thanks, Poppy. I love you. Tell Mom I said bye."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Bye."

****

1630 hours

JAG Headquarters

Harm had been thinking about Elizabeth most of the day. She had come in for a couple of hours that morning, taking the rest of the day off to visit with the King before they returned to Jordan. Harm kept thinking about her apartment, how she hadn't unpacked. He asked her when he saw her in the breakroom if she had done any unpacking yesterday and she had said no. It bothered him a lot knowing that she had been here four months in an empty apartment. He felt partially to blame for her not being happy enough to want to stay. Truth was, he was a little afraid that she would decide to return to Jordan. He didn't want that to happen, she had become important to him. He made a quick decision and went to search out Mac and Sturgis. Once he found them, they all headed to the Admiral's office. 

"Enter." AJ said at Harm's knock, turning around to face them. He had been standing looking out the window.

"Admiral, sir, may I talk to you a moment?" asked Harm.

"Come on in, Commander. What's on your mind? Colonel? Commander?"

Mac and Sturgis shook their heads at his question. "I don't know, Admiral. Harm asked us to follow him into your office."

"Harm?" asked the Admiral.

"Admiral, I was thinking about Elizabeth. I spoke to her this morning and asked her if she had done any unpacking. She hasn't. Since the King and everyone left already, I was thinking she's probably feeling pretty bad right now. I thought maybe we could grab take-out and go over and help her unpack some things? That's if no one has plans."

AJ looked at him, trying desperately to hold back a grin. He could imagine the looks on Clay and Elizabeth's faces if they showed up unexpectedly. 

"That sounds good to me, Harm, I don't have plans," said Mac.

Sturgis told him, "You can count me in, if I can bring someone along."

"You have a date?" asked Harm.

"Yes, but I know she won't mind joining in."

"Yes, bring Bobbi along, Sturgis. It will give her a chance to get to know Elizabeth," Mac said, smiling at him.

Sturgis looked a little embarrassed and looked down before answering with, "Actually, my date is with Jordan Wells."

"Jordan?!" said Mac and Harm, looking at Sturgis in surprise.

"Yes, Jordan."

"Does Bobbi know?" asked Mac.

"Bobbi and I aren't dating anymore."

Mac looked from Sturgis to Harm, who looked just as surprised as she did. Finally she said, "When did all this happen?"

"Don't look at me, Mac. He didn't tell me anything," said Harm at Mac's accusing look. Mac swung her eyes to AJ and he hunched his shoulders.

"No one tells me anything," Mac said. Harm and AJ grinned behind her back.

"How do you even know Jordan, Sturgis?" Mac wanted to know.

"Elizabeth introduced us at lunch Wednesday."

"Elizabeth introduced you? Didn't she know you were dating Bobbi?"

"Colonel, can we get back to the subject at hand," said Sturgis, giving her a 'patient' look.

AJ and Harm laughed at the look Mac gave Sturgis, then AJ said, "Harm, you have a good idea, but I think we should wait, maybe until tomorrow morning. Give her some time to herself tonight?"

"But, Admiral, she's probably sitting in that empty apartment all alone feeling like she doesn't have a friend in the world. I don't think she needs to be alone. I feel like we should have done more to welcome her when she first arrived. Maybe her apartment would be furnished by now."

AJ was fast trying to think of a way to talk Harm out of going over to Elizabeth's place tonight. "Maybe you're right. I had plans tonight, but I can cancel them. You know, Webb will probably want to help, too. Let me give him a call." AJ dialed Clay's cell phone, putting him on speaker.

"Webb."

"Hey, Clay. AJ here. I've got Harm, Mac, and Sturgis in my office. Harm has an idea."

"Hey, Clay. I was thinking that we could all grab take-out this evening and go over to Elizabeth's place and help her unpack. She's probably feeling pretty bad right now, since the King and everyone have left for Jordan. I don't think she should be alone. You want to join us?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Webb?"

"Uh, uh, I'm here. Sorry, I got distracted for a moment. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Unfortunately, I can't go tonight. Uh, how about tomorrow morning? We could all show up there bright and early, surprise her."

AJ covered his mouth with his hand to hide a grin.

"Maybe you're right. The Admiral and Sturgis were going to have to change their plans tonight, anyway. I'll just give her a call and see how she's doing. So, are we okay with tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," they all agreed.

"Uh, what time tomorrow?" asked Clay.

"I know Elizabeth is an early riser, so how about 7:30? That okay with everyone?" asked Harm.

They all agreed to meet at Elizabeth's at 7:30 Saturday morning, planning to be there all morning. They knew the large crates contained her law library so it would take them a while just to get the library set up.

After they left his office, AJ called Clay back. 

"Thanks, AJ," laughed Clay.

"You're welcome; I tried to talk him out of it but he had his mind set that Elizabeth shouldn't be alone this evening. You'd better warn her that he plans to call. He may even show up if he thinks she's depressed."

"I'll let her know."

"Are you going to tell her about us coming tomorrow morning?"

"No, I think I'll let that be a surprise. I'll conveniently leave early to run an errand or something and come back at 7:30."

They laughed together and then hung up. 

AJ decided to take Mia with him to Elizabeth's in the morning if she wanted to go. But he wasn't going to tell the Colonel ahead of time. Especially since he was on his way to break things off with Meredith.

****

1650 hours

Watertown Apartments

Elizabeth and Clay's place

"Hi," said Elizabeth, kissing Clay. She had been in shower when the first call came, but had heard the last ring of his cell phone when AJ called back. 

"Hi, yourself," he said, pulling her to him to deepen the kiss. Clay looked down at her, smiling as she smiled back at him. His wife. His heart did summersaults just thinking it. "AJ just called to tell me Harm is worried about you being alone and depressed over the King's leaving. He plans to give you a call."

Elizabeth smiled at that, "I should have known he would worry."

"The two of you have grown close, haven't you? He cares a lot about you."

"Yes, we had a rough start, but we've become good friends. You're not worried are you?"

"No."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being worried."

"Most women would want a man to be a little worried or jealous."

"I'm not most women. And jealousy is not of God. Why would I want to see it in my husband?" she asked, kissing him again.

"We're going to talk."

"About what?"

"Your faith. I want to know what you know?"

"Right now?"

"No, not right now," Clay said, picking her up and carrying her back to bed.

****

0725 hours

Watertown Apartments,

parking garage

Harm and Mac pulled into the garage at the same time that Sturgis and Jordan arrived. Harm had picked Mac up on the way. They all exchanged 'good mornings'. 

"Hi, Jordan," said Mac and Harm, smiling at her.

"So, Jordan, when did you two start dating?" asked Mac, giving Sturgis a defiant look.

"Colonel, isn't it a bit early to start drilling Jordan?" interjected Sturgis.

"Jordan is a friend of mine, unlike some people."

Jordan laughed at them, but said, "Last night was our first date."

"Don't tell her anything else, Jordan, or you'll regret it."

Clay arrived and walked over to them, saving Jordan from replying.

"'Morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Clay," Sturgis said. "Do you know Jordan?"

"No, I don't believe we've met, but you look familiar."

"We've not formally met, but I do know who you are. I've done research for you at the Library," Jordan said.

With a look of recognition, Clay said, "That's right! You work at the Library of Congress. It's nice to meet you."

"She and Sturgis are dating," Mac said, smiling smugly at Sturgis.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Clay laughed, catching the trying look Sturgis gave Mac.

"Clay, just ignore Mac, I'm trying to. Jordan and Elizabeth are old friends," Sturgis told him.

"You are?"

"Yes, I did a lot of research for Elizabeth when she lived in Jordan. We became friends via email. I was so surprised when she walked into the Library four months ago. I had no idea she was returning to the States. Sturgis told me that she hadn't unpacked, and I felt so bad. We haven't gotten together much except over lunch and I just assumed she was all settled in."

"I think we all assumed that," Clay said.

"Hey, where's the Admiral," asked Mac.

"Oh, the Admiral called and said he would be a few minutes late and not to wait for him. So we can go on up," Harm told them.

They took the elevator to Elizabeth's floor. Clay knew that she was up already. He had woken first and just watched her sleeping in his arms. He loved her so much. He had woken her and made love to her again. They had talked quietly afterwards before Clay told her that he was going to run out and get a newspaper and coffee. Elizabeth didn't drink coffee so she had none in the house. While he showered, alone that time, she changed the linen and made the bed. She had been in the shower when he left 20 minutes ago.

Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring and smiled, thinking Clay must have forgotten his key. She opened the door and looked at everyone in wide-eyed surprise. She had been prepared to tease Clay. She saw him the next instant and stumbled over something to say.

"Hi," was all she managed, too surprised to think of anything else.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. We are your official unpacking crew. When we're done, no box will be left unopened, no picture left unhung, no knick-knack left unshelved. Step aside," Harm firmly told her.

Elizabeth laughed and let them in.

"What are you all doing? It's barely light outside."

"We wanted to get an early start," said Mac.

"I was drafted last night," said Jordan, giving her a hug. "I had no idea you hadn't unpacked. And girlfriend, when are you going to buy furniture?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said smiling at them. "I've looked around, just couldn't ever bring myself to buy anything – except the sofa, last week."

"You're not going back, Elizabeth, I won't let you. So you might as well get busy furniture shopping," Harm told her, pulling her to him and giving her a hug.

She smiled up at him, saying, "I think I can do that now."

"Alright, tell us what's what," said Mac.

"Oh my gosh, were do I begin? Those three large crates are my library. I guess we could start with those. But, can I get you all something to drink? I only have orange juice and soy milk, but I can go get something."

"Why don't we all go out for breakfast in a couple of hours?" said Clay sharing a brief look with his wife.

"That sounds good," said Jordan.

"Yea, it does."

"By the way, the Admiral is on his way, too," Harm told her as he opened the latches on one of the crates.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this. Thanks."

"It was Harm's idea, but we wanted to help, too," said Sturgis.

At that moment the doorbell rang, and Clay said that he would get it. She smiled at her husband, knowing he had been in on the surprise. He opened the door to the Admiral and Mia Galindez.

"AJ, hi."

"Hey, Clay. We're not too late I hope."

"No, we all just arrived. Come on in."

'We?' mouthed Mac to Harm. She looked around Harms shoulder to see if the Admiral had brought Meredith with him. It wasn't Meredith.

AJ walked in with Mia. Everyone, except Elizabeth, stared at them in wide-eyed surprise.

"'Morning, Admiral," said Harm with a curious look.

"Morning, sir."

"Admiral."

"Good morning, everyone," said AJ, turning to introduce Mia. But Elizabeth greeted her first.

Smiling broadly at the Admiral, Elizabeth walked over to greet them. "Mia! Hi. They got you in on this, too?" 

"Hi, Elizabeth. AJ told me the plans yesterday; I'm happy to help," Mia said, sharing a secret smile with Elizabeth. She knew Elizabeth wanted to know about the night she sent Mia to AJ's home because AJ had told her how Elizabeth had tried to get it out of him.

"Good morning, Admiral," Elizabeth said, smiling at him.

"Elizabeth," he said, trying not to smile. Turning to Mia, he introduced her to everyone.

"Mia, let me introduce you. Col. Sarah Mackenzie, Clayton Webb, Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Cmdr. Sturgis Turner, and Jordan Wells. Everyone, this is Mia Galindez."

"It's Harm," Harm said, shaking her hand. "Galindez? Any relation to Gunny?" 

"Mia is Gunny's sister. She was my fishing guide when I went to New Mexico a few years ago. She's been in town for the judges convention."

"Oh yea? How is Gunny?" Harm asked, still as curious as everyone else about Mia being with the Admiral.

"It's nice to meet you, Harm. Victor is as well as can be expected. He's still in Afghanistan," Mia replied.

"Hello, Mia, and it's Mac."

"Nice to meet you, Mac."

"Sturgis, Mia. It's nice to meet you. I don't know your brother but I've heard a lot about him."

"Hello, Sturgis."

Jordan and Clay said hello as well. 

"How do you two know each other?" asked Harm, looking from Elizabeth to Mia.

"I met Elizabeth Monday night. I stopped by JAG to see AJ, but he had already left for the evening. I met Elizabeth at the security desk as she was leaving and she gave me directions to AJ's home."

"She did?" said Mac, giving Elizabeth a knowing look. Elizabeth innocently smiled back at Mac and turned to AJ. Mac immediately remembered that the Admiral had had a date with Meredith that night. And Elizabeth had sent Mia over there. 

AJ said, "Yes, and I was very happy she did." 

'Ooh', thought everyone. They were quickly putting two and two together and knew that Mia had been AJ's 'plans' yesterday evening. And the fact that she was here so early in the morning with him meant that it had been a date.

Mac, Harm, and Sturgis were also wondering 'what happened to Meredith?' Not that they were complaining. Mia was a obviously their age, very pretty with black, naturally curly hair; but she had intelligent eyes and just seemed right with the Admiral. And he did look happy.

They finally got down to work unpacking Elizabeth's things, beginning with the library. Elizabeth had an extensive law library, including volumes covering Jordan law. They also discovered that she had tons of language materials for learning Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Korean, French, and Russian.

"Elizabeth, are you learning all of these languages?" asked Sturgis.

"No, just Japanese and French right now. But I should be fluent in about a year."

"Fluent? Are you learning them at the same time?" asked Harm.

"Yes. Although, I don't have anyone to talk to anymore. King Hussain and I usually practiced speaking with each other."

"Which language are you going to learn next," asked Clay.

"I don't think I'll take on learning any more for a while."

"But you have study books and tapes for all of these other languages already."

Elizabeth looked up at Clay, a little surprised. She slowly smiled at him.

The lightbulb went off for Clay and he shook his head, not believing what he was thinking.

"You're not telling me you speak Chinese, Russian, Spanish, and Korean are you?" he asked incredulously.

Elizabeth laughed at his amazement, shaking her head 'yes'.

"Fluently!?"

Again she shook her head yes. Everyone else was shocked, also. 

"What's the matter, Clay. Didn't your intelligence report reveal that?" asked AJ, teasing him.

"AJ, you're not suggesting that I had Elizabeth checked out, are you?" asked Clay, in mock defensiveness. He turned back to Elizabeth giving her a warm smile. His wife was incredible.

"How did you learn so many languages? And are you fluent in all of them?" asked AJ. He knew that her personnel file only indicated she was fluent in Farsi and Arabic.

"King Hussain, Raje and Ramir were all fluent in four languages and when I began learning Farsi and Arabic, the King and I also studied Russian and Chinese at the same time. We taught Ramir and Raje as we learned. It became something that we just did together. Amman already knew Russian so he mainly learned Chinese. After I became fluent in those four, I tackled Spanish and Korean on my own."

"But how do you learn them all at the same time," asked Mac. "I speak Farsi and Russian, but I didn't learn them at the same time."

"Remember I said I notice patterns, relationships? I think that makes it easy for me to learn different languages. It simply becomes a challenge to discover the patterns."

"I am impressed," Clay said, smiling at her.

"So, just what did your intelligence report say, Clay?" Elizabeth asked him, not believing for a minute that he hadn't done a security check on her.

"Arabic and Farsi. How is it we didn't know about the other languages?"

"Well, I never really spoke the others in public. Just with King Hussain, Raje, and Ramir. After I learned Farsi and Arabic, we began alternating which language we would speak for the day, but only at home among ourselves."

"You'll have to teach me," said Clay before he could catch himself. 

Elizabeth laughed at his slip, but covered for him saying, "Thinking it could come in handy in your line of work?"

"Absolutely."

"You know, Clay, I don't think it's a good idea for others to know that I speak the other languages."

"I agree."

"She agrees with him," said Harm to the others. "Elizabeth, are you sure you're not CIA?"

"Very funny."

They worked for the next hour and half, then went out to have breakfast. Everyone proceeded to quiz Mia about herself. She took it all in stride and AJ didn't come to her rescue. That spoke volumes. They realized then that the Admiral was serious about her, and he wanted them to get to know her. And Mia, by the calm and sure way she fielded their questions, revealed that she was equally serious about AJ. They liked her. And as surprised as they were by the turn of events, by the end of breakfast they were thinking of them as 'AJ and Mia', not the Admiral and Gunny's sister.

The End – Part VI. Next comes action and adventure with all of the characters portrayed in this Coming Together series.


End file.
